Fly and Be Free
by ohgeefantasy
Summary: Twists of fate bring 25 yr old cocky fly-boy Edward and 18 yr old high school Bella together. Neither one can deny their attraction to each other but Bella wants out of Forks badly. She's never had a boyfriend ... will E & B fall in love? Will she manage to get out of Forks after meeting Edward? Read and see! This story evolves and has minimal angst.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters names. The plot belongs to the author.

No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This is MY story about Edward and Bella. This is also the first Fan Fiction story I have written so please be nice...constructive criticism welcome.

While writing this chapter I had my iPod on listening to Hip Hop/Rap music. I reference music throughout my Chapters because it is a huge part of my life. I love all genres of music but this story lends itself towards more funky music where Bella and Alice are concerned. My story evolves ...wait and see.

You can also follow Fly and Be Free on Facebook:  groups/341258599328011/

Chapter 1

May 12, 2012

Love was not something either one of them would expect or maybe even accept but there was an electricity that stirred in the depths of their souls for one another...but would they even recognize what this strange feeling was?

BPOV

Shit, shit, shit, shit! I screamed to myself as my face turned beet red. Not just a little red but butt fucking beet red! Of course this shit would happen to me. Clutz of the year, shy beyond belief and just to attract attention to myself the world decides to shift a fraction and I fall flat on my ass in the middle of the mall! Really? Could I be any more inconspicuous? Not only do I have on my jean mini skirt that Alice insisted that I purchase, everyone in sight could see my white cotton panties as I lay on the ground trying to right myself. I catch Tyler out of corner of my eye, dick of the year, jock football player and douche extraordinaire holding his stomach laughing his ass off pointing right at me. Tyler was such a dick! It was almost graduation and I was trying to find a dress to wear... I guess that would have to wait until another time because I had to get out of this place and FAST!

As I ran through the mall in Port Angeles finding the closest exit to escape, I nearly did a repeat performance of a few seconds ago...damn slippery sliver flats! Remind me to never put those on my traitorous feet again!

I had just a few weeks until I was a free from Forks High School and trust me I'd never look back again... I wanted outta there and quick. My one and only true friend since 8th grade was Alice.

Sweet, bubbly, crazy as hell Alice. I really didn't want to leave her but I just needed to get out of this small town. Maybe we could get out together.

We or should I say I really didn't have a very stellar high school experience. I moved to Forks from Phoenix my 8th grade year because my mom Renee just didn't give a crap about me. That's how I saw it anyway...how many different boyfriends could one woman bring home in a year? I had had enough of the unknown. Was Renee actually going to come home and just whom would she bring with her, so I asked Charlie if I could move in with him permanently. That's how I ended up in Forks U.S.A.

I didn't have any friends until the day that Alice ran right into me in the hallway knocking my butt to the floor on my way to P.E. She was looking back at Mike Newton who was chasing her.

"Oops! I wasn't looking are you hurt?" Alice said with her sweet voice that sounded like a small child. "I'm fine" I answered. "Sprawled out on the hallway floor. "I can't believe I fell and it wasn't even my fault...two left feet ya know?" We both started giggling and from that day on we were inseparable.

I hadn't really thought about how I could or would leave this place or Charlie. I was sick of all the rain, tired of the people and I really wanted to fly and be free for awhile before I started to even consider college. I loved school don't get me wrong and I LOVED reading. It was my passion and my escape into a fantasy world. A place I could just be someone else for awhile... sue me...my life sucks balls.

It was boring.

Maybe I really needed to suck balls in the literal sense then maybe just maybe I wouldn't have to read the smut I was reading. A girl could dream right?

That was my happy place...Smutsville!

Still red in the face racing through the exit of the mall and running towards my beat up truck I dropped my purse and my keys went skidding under my truck.

For FUCKS sakes! I was still screaming inside my own head. Now this was a dilemma...do I get on my hands and knees and crawl under the damn truck to retrieve my keys and risk another panty show? Or do I get the nerve to stop a passerby with pants on to fetch my stupid keys? Well, since I couldn't see anyone in sight and I wanted to get the heck outta Dodge I looked around one last time and made a mad dash under the truck with white panties mooning the empty car right next to me.

I jumped in the truck started the oh so loud engine and took off at a high rate of speed I pulled out from the mall and headed towards Forks.

I turned on my Ipod and looked down for one quick second to find Flo Rida's Good Feeling because at this point I needed a good feeling. What I wasn't aware of was the car in front of me stopped at the stop light.

Oh shit! I pumped the brakes and skidded right into the back of the car at the light.

Not a good feeling...Crash!

Yep...could my day get any worse? Um NO! Now I had to face the tall angry, BEAUTIFUL man getting out of his Mercedes with the wild as hell hair that I was sure I would love running my fingers through.

Did I just think that? I've been in an accident...no head trauma because I didn't hit my head but oh Lordy I couldn't stop looking at the beautiful man with the bronze fucked up hair. He was looking at his car then to me then to his car once more. Holy shit...I needed Alice. Surely she could and would make light of this situation and help me talk to this...this...this pissed off beauty!

I could see that he was okay because he did get out of his car to assess the damages so I slunked down in my seat and put my chin to my chest in defeat. I was hoping this was just a dream...nope it was a NIGHTMARE. No such luck...If I didn't have bad luck I wouldn't have any luck at all.

Time to face the music and I was definitely not talking about Flo Rida, this time it was much more like D'Angelo's song Shit, Damn, Motherfucker.

I got out of my truck and walked slowly to him.

As I looked up into the bronze God's piercing green eyes all that came out of my mouth was, "Uh, sorry. Um... um, I'm really sorry. It looks like your car has some damage." Bronze god just looks at me like 'no shit Sherlock' shaking his head in disbelief.

"Should we exchange insurance information?" I said shyly almost at a whisper not looking him in his gorgeous green eyes but instead looking at the pavement below.

When I finally looked up he took a deep breath in shaking his head yes.

He reached in his wallet to retrieve his business card that obliviously had his name and number on it. As I stretched my arm out and reached for the card my fingers grazed his hand, I was shocked, truly shocked with an electric zing as our skin touched. I shook my head slightly and took a short quick breath in.

He was a pilot. In that second I pictured him replacing Tom Cruise in Top Gun because he was WAY sexier than that goof ball.

"Um, thanks. I...I...um will get my information for you too. Just a sec." I turned and headed back to the passenger side of the oh so ghetto truck so I could get into the glove box for my insurance info. So guess what, yep my info was not in the damn truck. It was lying on the kitchen table back in Forks. O..kay! I trudged back to Bronze Boy to fess up that my card was not available but that I really DID have insurance.

"Do you have something I can write my name and phone number on?" Not looking into his greens but straight at his muscled chest instead. I'm not sure why I couldn't look him in the eye but I had no problem ogling his chest with his tight black t-shirt hugging it. My eyes slipped a little lower to his worn faded fuck me jeans.

My eyes darted up quickly when I saw that he shifted his hips in the slightest. I couldn't entirely tell if that was a tight half smile he tried to conceal as I looked up at him with my brown eyes as big as saucers.

I was in Heaven and in Hell all at the same time.

The green eyed bronze God with the nice jeans turned around and headed to his car and waltzed back with a piece of paper to hand to me.

"Thanks. Um pencil?" I swear...I was needy!

Not just necessarily for a pencil either.

EPOV

I was in a so called fog. My dad Carlisle was sick and I'm not talking a cold either. His health was starting to decline and I was worried. I worried for my mom Esme and also for myself. Carlisle had always been our rock and a shoulder to lean on when we needed him. He was a very well respected man of the community that would give the shirt off his back to help someone in need. Everyone loved him...mostly me. I didn't know what the future would entail but without him I couldn't imagine my life the same. Carlisle was the one that introduced me to flying; he strapped me in an airplane before I was two years old and took off with me to buzz around the sky. My love for that man and the joys of flying had never ceased.

"Hey Dad, how are you feeling?" I tried with all my heart to sound like myself even though I was dying on the inside.

"I'm good Edward...you know you can't keep a good man down. I've been told for much of my life that I'm a good man so I'm not going to be down for long."

I smiled at him with a tight smile and nodded my head. He was a good man and I wanted him to have hope but the dementia was starting to take hold of the man that was always in control of every situation. I hated it so much...I had to get out of here just to breathe. I needed to strap myself in my World War II airplane that Carlisle and I used to fly together and just feel free for an afternoon. Esme was coaxing me to take some time for myself and relax instead of work and worry so much about Dad. That would be my way of relaxing.

It didn't matter if flying was my profession, it was still my hobby too and pretty much all I had known from the time I was born.

So I headed towards the hanger just outside of Port Angeles to the private airfield to fly the AT-6 Texan. I also had an apartment above the hanger that housed my plane.

I'm deep in thought, with my head leaning against the headrest. I was trying to wrap my head around how much Carlisle had gone downhill since the last time I had visited. I caught a flash in my rearview mirror which alerted me to a truck that was not slowing down. It did not have much time to stop and it was going to use my car as its stopping point. With no time to react I braced myself in what little time I had and took the impact. I wasn't hurt just shocked that someone just rear ended me. Looking at the small girl that could barely see over the steering wheel of the crappy truck I yelled "motherfucker", I was pissed!

I knew my muscles were going to be sore later.

I jumped out of my Mercedes with my hand in my hair and looked from my car to the girl to my car again trying to assess the damage and hold my temper as to not scare the little bitch. She just sat in the truck with her head on her chest... I knew she wasn't hurt because I actually saw her look straight at me and then she slid down the seat like she was trying to hide.

What the fuck?!

This day was not one of my favorites by a long shot. I just wanted to get to my plane and take off into the wide open sky and not look back just for an afternoon. Was that too much to ask?

Finally the little brown haired brown eyed girl emerges from her truck and slowly walks towards me.

"Uh...sorry. Um...um, I'm really sorry. It looks like your car has some damage". She was staring right into my eyes and I actually couldn't look away from the beautiful brown eyes staring back at me. I was shaking my head thinking how beautiful this girl was and how my luck might have just changed for the better. I'm sure she thought I was still pissed because I was shaking my head at her and I wasn't saying anything at all...

The words WOULD. NOT. . . MOUTH.

That's a new one for Edward Cullen. Usually I had no problem talking to a pretty girl but somehow this was different and I couldn't figure out why.

Little brown was looking at the pavement as she asked if we should exchange insurance information. All I could do is take a deep breath and nod my head in the affirmative.

I dug my wallet out from my back pocket and opened it to take out my business card. Little Brown reached out to take the card and that's when I felt the electricity of her touch.

I took a short breath in as I released the card.

Little brown retreated to the beast of a truck as I watch her perfect backside sway. She was retrieving insurance info but returned quickly with nothing in hand. Evidentially her info was not to be found in the vehicle.

My chest must have captivated her because now instead of the pavement, her eyes were glued to my chest...and then slip...I caught her eye fucking my crotch! Yes babe...I just caught you. I tried not to smile... and my dick twitched!

All this happened while she tried to explain that although she did HAVE insurance it was not available at the moment.

Little brown asked me for paper as well so I stepped back to my Mercedes to find something for her to write her name and phone number on.

Then she needed a pencil...

"Hey Edward, hows it going?" Emmett said in his too loud voice. Emmett was the mechanic at the airfield and one of my best friends, as we had been all through high school. He was a huge guy with a heart of gold. In fact Carlisle was the one who referred him to the owners of Highline airfield when their mechanic up and took off. Emmett had always been interested in mechanics and tinkered with fast cars and fast women. That's how he met his finance Rosalie...she was a mechanic as well. Rose and Em met at an air show a few years back. Rosalie was a tall blond bombshell, she looked like a nose art painting on a war plane. She really was beautiful and kept Em in check. They lived in a hanger apartment like mine at the airfield, they both worked together on the planes.

"Well, besides my Mercedes getting the shit kicked out of it, I'm doing okay. I just left Carlisle and Esme's, he's not remembering things very well and not looking that great either Em. I just need to fire up the T-6 and take my mind off of a few things. Do you mind helping me pull the plane from the hanger?"

"I hate hearing about Carlisle's health. I want to remember the good ole days when that crazy son of a bitch used to travel the air show circuit and do his aerobatic routines. They were always so amazing." Em said shaking his head. "Let's go get the plane ready".

"So who the hell beat the shit out of your pride and joy?" Emmett chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

Port Angeles Tower, North American clear to take off. One Nine left intersection Alpha Two heading to Two Five Zero.

I lined up on the active runway and departed to the south.

As I reached altitude I could feel my shoulders relax and my mind start to clear. This was the life... this is how I had fun...this was my hobby...I loved sitting behind this flying machine and feeling the weight of the world drop from my shoulders and then I reminisced.

"You can do it Edward I have faith in you...I'm your co-pilot today so get this baby on the tarmac and let's go have some fun". Carlisle said smiling from ear to ear.

Remembering the day that I flew the AT-6 all by myself was a day to remember. My hero sat co-pilot straight behind me as I took off. I had never seen Carlisle so happy as the day I took my first solo flight in that War Bird...

I smile to myself and I'm back to reality.

Of course my landing was smooth... as I hear the soundtrack to Top Gun playing in my head. I was a cocky motherfucker for sure. I taxied the runway headed towards my hanger. The flight was great, the weather was great and I felt much better ...which was great. Now all I needed to do was contact the brown eyed beauty that creamed my car. Fucking Great, what kind of headache would I be in for...

"Hello? Yes I'm calling for Isabella Swan would she be available to speak with?"

The man on the other line was not thrilled that a man was calling his daughter and I'm sure he knew nothing of the accident as it had only been just a few hours earlier. All I wanted was to get the insurance information and start the process of getting my car fixed.

"Bella isn't home from shopping yet, can I take a message?" The gruff voice barked.

"No sir, I'll just call back later, thank you though".

I was hoping to be able to finally speak a few words to Little Brown as I hadn't even uttered a single one to her at the scene of the accident. My dick was another story though...He seemed to be quite perky at the eye fucking that was going on. I think he wanted to say a few words to her since my words were nowhere to be found.

I sat down on my dark brown leather sofa in my newly renovated hanger apartment, kicked off my shoes and closed my eyes. I had a few hours to rest before Em, Rosie and I went out on the town.

BPOV

Oh my Gawd! Did I really just look his at cock and get caught? Yep I did...that was the stupid luck I was talking about. I had never had a boyfriend before but I wasn't opposed to the idea of one necessarily. I just didn't know how to carry myself in the presence of boys and they made me a bit nervous... maybe it stemmed from all of Renee's boyfriends, maybe I did have some underlying issues with the opposite sex or maybe I was just too shy to ever think I could get a boyfriend. Whatever it was I just got caught looking at the Bronze God's wiener and I needed to get to Alice so she could calm me down.

As I headed back to Forks I drove straight to Alice's house and ran to the front door letting myself inside. We were practically family so her parents didn't mind me just barging in. They had always said "our home is your home; you are always welcome Bella dear". I loved this family! So I let myself in and ran up the stairs to Alice.

"So Bells...what's up?" Alice smirked.

I think she could totally tell I was clearly not in my right mind.

"Um... well...I got into an accident with the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. I think he thinks I'm a dumb ass...I rear ended the poor guy!"

"So Bells, what you're telling me is you ran into this guys ass and gave him a wedgie or something? Where were you? Weren't you at the mall? Was he coming out of the Men's restroom and you smack dab ran into his ass?" Alice's eyes were watering from laughing at her own stupidiness.

"NO! I completely rear ended him with my truck...his Mercedes is fucked but still drivable at least. I need to call him to give him my insurance information since I conveniently left it at the house but I'm nervous. He didn't even say one single word to me the entire time we were at the scene. He just shook his head and then caught me staring at his junk!"

I was rocking back and forth on my feet with nervous energy.

"What the hell am I going to say? You know I can't talk to guys very well. I get diarrhea of the mouth on occasion or just clam up".

"Bella darling...you will be fine...just pick up the phone and call him".

"I would but my insurance card it at home, wanna head over there and we can get ready for the movie at my house?"

"Sure, lead the way oh mighty eye fucker." She's in hysterics!

EPOV

I must have been drained because I fell asleep only to be awakened by 'Danger Zone' on my loud as hell cell phone. "Ya, hello?" my voice was groggy with sleep.

It took me a second to register heavy breathing, giggles in the background along with music I thought was Lil Jon. I was just about to hang up when I heard Little Brown start to speak.

"Uh hi, is this Edward?"

"Yes."

"This is uh...Bella, um...I mean Isabella Swan. I have my insurance card in hand now."

I could still hear giggles in the background and_... _"You wish it were his junk in your hand". I heard a girl in the background say rather loudly. "Didn't you say he was a pilot? Maybe you want his junk in your COCK PIT"! hahahaha

"Alice, SHHH!" I was mortified.

Raising my eyebrows in shock and trying not to laugh I tried to focus on Isabella and the information she was rattling off to me.

"So if you need anything else from me you have my um, phone number". She still sounded embarrassed and a little breathy. "And again, I'm really sorry".

"Thanks for calling Isabella, I'll let you know if I have any problems, goodbye."

The music was loud and thumping in the little bar we ended up at in Forks. Rosie suggested we check out her old stomping ground to change it up for once. It was a dive. It wasn't smoky but you could tell that years and years of smoke had inhabited the place and the stale air smelled like beer. My head was starting to pound. I needed to put some decent music on the jukebox like yesterday.

"Hey rich boy!" someone shouted out and I felt a hard tap on my shoulder. I turned from the jukebox to see who had the balls to touch me. Evidentially that somebody in a ratty Van Halen t-shirt with the scraggly beard... was talking to me. Shit...the last thing I wanted was to get into a bar fight. I was 25 fucking years old and I wasn't in to the whole let's-get-drunk-and-act-like-an-ass-and-pick-a-fight mentality. I could take care of myself in a fight, I wasn't worried. I was in excellent shape and exercised everyday but that wasn't anything I wanted to do. I had had my share of fights through high school. Put it this way...no one fucked with me after I sent Garrett to the hospital for a busted nose and a couple of missing teeth our Junior year. He was an idiot when he drank... I must have been too.

So I was glad Emmett the Hulk stepped in with his pool stick and scared the shit out of the asshole making a scene. That motherfucker was INTIMIDATING. I dropped my money in the jukebox and selected 'Bad Company'...It just seemed fitting.

"Ed, How bout another pitcher of Bud Light? I just saved your ass from _Mister I have a small dick and need to pick a fight_." Rosie slapped Em on the arm laughing.

"Emmett, I had that bastard. I think Rosie owes us that pitcher for bringing us to a shit hole like this. But I'll buy the next round no prob."

"Fuck off pretty boy!"

I loved how Rosie could hang with the guys. She was pretty but had a shitty attitude that could probably make her daddy cry, if she had one. She flips me the bird after my comment and all I can do is turn on my million dollar smile and wink at her. I'm not stupid, I knew my smile could melt snow in a blizzard and I used that shit whenever it could benefit me.

I drank more than my share of beer and needed to eat so that's how we ended up at the 24 hour diner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

The movie Alice and I went to see was supposed to be a romantic comedy but it was fricking awful. I had dozed off and it wasn't because we chose the late movie. We needed some sugar to bring us out of our boredom induced coma so we decided to swing by the diner and grab a cup of coffee and a piece of pie.

This was what I was talking about. I needed to get out of Forks U.S.A. and quick. I needed some excitement but really had no idea what I wanted to do or where I wanted to go. I was tired of the same routine...school, movies, and the occasional keg party (which I never felt comfortable being at) which inevitably I always ended up being the DD for someone that over indulged. Ya, I drank sometimes but that wasn't what I looked forward too when the weekend rolled around, I guess you could say I was a lightweight. Usually it was dinner with Alice, shopping in Port Angeles with Alice, spending the night with Alice. It was just hanging out with Alice. OR I would curl up with my nasty romance books. I loved that shit! Closet freak?

Maybe I should join the circus or hitch hike around the country since I knew my old beater of a truck wouldn't get me very far. Just kidding! Charlie would kick my ass for even thinking like that. Being that Charlie is the Chief of Police here in Forks I've heard every horror story to scare me straight.

And straight I was.

Swallowing the bite of cherry pie I had in my mouth I asked Alice if she would even be game for some excitement this summer.

"What kind of excitement Bells?" she waggles her eyebrows at me.

"Not sure... I just know that this doesn't seem right anymore I gotta get out of here." I take a sip of my hot as hell coffee and scorch my tongue. "I'd love to see a few places before I consider going to college...you know see the country". I'm now putting a piece of ice in my mouth from my water glass.

"Sure, why not. Cosmetology school will always be here for me when we get back, huh?"

"Yep, I suppose it will. You finished with your blueberry pie cause I'm ready to get some sleep, it's been a long day."

Alice slides her keys across the table top to me."Let me run to the ladies room and I'll meet you at my Mini" . Her Mini Cooper was the bomb dot diggety. The sound system alone was amazing but the little red Mini was totally Alice, it fit her to a tee. Little car for little Alice.

As I'm walking to the car I look to my left and notice the fuckwad.

Great...Tyler...Just the douche I didn't want to see... especially after the whole Bella-falls-on-her-ass trick in the mall today. Or should I say yesterday, it was nearly 1:30 am by now and he and Mike Newton were walking my way towards the car. Well Mike was walking and Tyler was stumbling a little. Double shit!

"So baby cakes...I'd love to see those little panties again. You up for round two of Bella on her... bbback?" He slurs.

Tyler was way too close, I couldn't get my door open quickly enough before he put his hand on the passenger door. He had his body pressed to my back before I could escape.

"Sooo, cat got your tongue Bella? I know where my tongue would like to be and... it might be your pussy."

"Get off me you asshole, just leave me alone or I'm going to scream".

"Oh, you'll be screaming alright...It will be my name as I'm making you come". He drawls out 'come'.

I tensed up and yelled.

"Get the fuck off me right now!"

Just as I screamed I felt the zing from earlier today after I had crashed into Edward Cullens Mercedes. That electricity I had when I brushed his hand accidently.

I shivered.

Weird.

At that moment headlights were at the back of the Mini blinding both me and Tyler.

Out of the Black Hummer flys Edward Cullen. HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

I've never seen a face that mad before in my life. His eyes were slits, red faced and scary as hell.

PISSED OFF!

Dark green eyes glaring daggers at Tyler. That look alone could kill.

Edward is in Tyler's face before the Hulk of a dude can even put the Hummer in park.

"What the in the name of fuck are you doing man? The lady clearly does not want your dick pressed in her back. Step the hell away." His voice was loud but eerily calm he meant business.

How in the world did Edward Cullen just appear out of nowhere!

Beautiful Edward.

Pissed off Edward, with fucked up bronze hair, smelling of mint and beer.

Tyler turns towards Edward, "It's none of your business. No, I won't step away, she likes it".

Edward snapped and the next thing I knew Tyler was lying on the ground after the left hook that Edward planted to his jaw.

I felt this strange connection to Edward and for reasons I wasn't entirely sure of. I had only just met him hours before.

What were these feelings and sensations running over my skin in his mere presence? I had never felt this way and wasn't accustomed to the way my body was reacting. Was it because he was acting as my own personal Superman?

Mike Newton went to Tyler's aid, helping him up and hurrying the hell away.

His tall lean muscled was body leaning down to me, "Hey are you okay Isabella?" Edward had a look of concern on his beautiful face and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Uh...it's Bella, just Bella. Ya, I'm fine...Tyler was really drunk, I'm sure he didn't even know how rude he was being but I was a little scared."

"BELLA!" Alice was running towards me full force. She was only gone five minutes and a whole shit load of shit just went down.

I felt strong hands with a gentle touch brushing up and down my arms in a soothing rhythm. And his green eyes were penetrating my brown orbs looking to see if I truly was okay. Next his lips were hovering over my left ear and I could feel this energy, my heart actually skipped a beat anticipating something.

Not sure what that something was but it felt different.

He whispered," Are you _really_ okay Bella?"

He smelled so good and he felt so right that my eyes close partially and I just hummed.

Did I just hum?

I could almost feel him smile.

"Now I'm running into you this time sweet girl..."

I felt my face heat and I blushed, I knew he caught that.

I thought I heard him mutter something like "beautiful", as his thumb skimmed my freshly blushed cheek.

EPOV

Emmett was pulling into the diner when I noticed some asshole pressing his body against some chicks back as she was smashed into her car. She looked distressed and I could feel this strange pull to jump out of the car to help her. I left the Hummer before Em had it in park.

The hair was standing up on the back of my neck and that feeling from today returned. I knew at that moment without seeing her face that I was rescuing Isabella Swan.

I barely remember what I shouted but I was more than pissed to see Little Brown's scared eyes staring at me like she was begging for help.

The little shit was sprawled out in the parking lot after my left hook sent him flying backwards.

My hands were on Little Brown's arms skimming over her skin trying to reassure her with my touch that she was out of danger.

In that moment, I was mere inches from her face wanting to press my mouth to her delicate pink lips. Instead I move to her ear whispering, asking if she was okay.

The response was the most delicious hum that made my cock hard.

Rose, Emmett and the petite girl that had run towards Bella gathered around us making sure Bella was okay.

I mentally told my dick 'down boy' so our friends didn't notice the bulge in my jeans.

The night air was getting chilly and it was starting to mist. I put my arm around Bella and helped her into the car so she wouldn't get wet, I didn't want her to catch a cold. Why did I care? Really? These were foreign feelings I was having for someone I barely knew. To be quite frank I had never had these feelings for the opposite sex. (No I'm not gay either) They were usually just a warm wet hole for me to have some fun and relieve some tension. I know...I never claimed to be a one woman man or even a romantic. Just wham bam thank you ma'am. I was a cocky dick...a fly boy with incredible confidence. I wasn't really in the position to have a steady relationship; my job took me out of town three to four days a week flying the corporate big wigs to and from meetings. I also had an obligation to travel the air show circuit most weekends during the spring and summer.

I had lost my appetite...well the appetite for food anyway.

Unfortunately Emmett the human garbage disposal and Rose were walking into the diner... they were my ride so I had to tag along. I looked at Bella and with a tight smile I said goodnight. I would have offered her a ride home had I driven because I wanted to make sure she still was okay and a tiny part of me wanted to know where she lived. Just in case I was ever in the area again.

I wanted to see her again.

I needed to see her again...

BPOV

I could smell coffee wafting up to my room.

Charlie was going fishing with Jacob Black today, their usual Sunday outing. Sometimes I thought Charlie wished I had been a boy because fishing was not my thing. Charlie cornered Jacob into keeping him company on his fishing trips. I know Jacob didn't mind, in fact I'm sure he liked it. Jacobs's dad was disabled and could no longer make the fishing trips that he and Charlie used to go on. Jacob never complained...he picked Charlie up at 4:45 am every Sunday, weather permitting and off they'd go. I wouldn't see Charlie until at least dinner time.

It was way too early...the sun was not even peeking out yet so I knew it wasn't _even_ the ass crack of dawn. It was earlier than that which meant it was way too early for my ass to roll out of bed. I pulled my plum colored comforter up over my head and dozed back to sleep.

Ding dong.

Knock...Knock...Knock

Diiiing...Dooong!

What the?

I barely registered the fact that some obnoxious idiot was disturbing my beauty rest. Not that I was a beauty in the morning fo sho. My hair was out of control on a good day so to be rolling out of bed it looked like a mother rat had nested and gave birth on my head.

I rolled out of my warm bed stumbling towards the stairs. I gripped the railing so that I wouldn't fall down the entire flight on my bootie. My eyes were half shut or half opened depending on how you looked at it... begging for the light to just go away.

"Alright, alright" I grumbled "keep your shorts on".

Opening the door I cringed to see the spunky little pixie with the dark spiky hair bouncing up and down clapping her little hands together.

"Alice...this better be good."

"Bella it's almost noon...get your shit together cause we're going to Port Angeles. You need a dress for graduation and I'm gonna help a sista out." She's shoving me back towards the stairs. "I knew better than to let you go alone to find a dress...you probably ended up at the old lady store trying on S.A.S. shoes".

"Not funny Al... just because I'd kill myself in five inch stilettos doesn't mean I like shitty shoes. Sensible is just fine for me, you know that".

"I know...I know...grandma", she giggles. "But didn't you fall on your ass in those silver flats yesterday?"

"My point exactly beotch", rubbing my eyes with my fists, trudging slowly up the stairs.

It was a beautiful day and the sun was actually peeking out of the clouds as we steered towards Port Angeles.

I had hope that today I'd be luckier and Alice could score a dress that was both comfortable and suitable for graduation. I wasn't really the dress kinda girl. I much preferred jeans and t-shirts to frilly dresses but for graduation I'd bite my lip and just wear it.

Hoping no one would recognize me or my panties at the mall today, I followed Alice like a puppy as she lead me from store to store in search of my outfit.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Alice squealed quite loudly. "Oh it's perfect Bella! This is the one... you will rock this dress in your grandma shoes."

I guess this was a yes to the dress moment.

Again Alice thinks she's funny. Who cares if I'm the only girl in the whole senior class that will be wearing flat shoes to walk across the stage to accept her diploma. I'm still hoping that I will be able to stay upright in them...sigh.

"I bet Mr. Fuck Me Eyes, Edward Cullen would think you looked HOT!"

My eyes bugged out, "what are you talking about?" I then squint my eyes as my jaw hits the floor.

"Bella sweetie, I saw the chemistry between you two last night when he flew in like Superman and rescued the damsel in distress. Why do you deny the fact that you may just like this man?"

"Because I don't know him! I rear ended his expensive car and he rescued me from Tyler the stalker... that's it. It was a fluke that any of that even happened." My palms of my hands are on my face cooling it off.

With her sassy little smile and a bubbly little squeak she said, "Not a fluke Bells...Fate. Now we just need to figure out how you are going to see him again".

As we were walking out of the dress store from hell, in strolls the tall beautiful blonde girl from the diner that got out of the Hummer with that Hulk. Our eyes connected and we all three stop. It was slightly awkward but Alice took over and introductions were made.

We ended up grabbing a bite to eat at the food court...all three of us. AND...we were now invited to 'the party of the century' as Rosalie put it, next Friday night at some airfield where she lived with Emmett. The Hulk finally had a name.

EPOV

I woke up bright and early this morning and Little Brown was on my mind. I had had the most interesting dream...

_Edward...she whispered, her finger gripping my hair at the nape of my neck with one hand. Her other arm was wrapped under my arm and gripping my shoulder. She was pulling my head towards her...her head was tilted up with pink lips begging to be kissed. She was breathing heavy. I leaned down to close the gap that was between us. My lips lightly skimmed hers and our breath hitched as if on cue. I could hear a soft moan pass her lips so I applied more pressure. My dick was hard and I could feel her nipples harden against my chest. _

Isabella.

Brown eyes like delicious chocolate. Pale skin...long dark silky hair that I imagined I could run my fingers through and pull ever so slightly.

Legs that could wrap around my waist, hanging on for dear life.

I was a goner for this girl that I had only semi-known for a less than a day.

I didn't want to look like a stalker like the kid from last night that was groping the poor girl but I had to find a way to meet OR again run into my wet dream...Isabella.

Sunday afternoon's families would be at the airfield watching the various planes come and go from the airstrip. Usually the little greasy spoon of a restaurant at the airfield, 'Breaking Dawn' would be packed for breakfast and lunch. The customers would hang around enjoying the flights going on around them. That's when I kind of liked to give these gawkers a little sneak peek at what I wowed spectators with at the air shows.

As I came in for a low fly by I turned on the AT-6 Texans exhaust smoke and buzzed the restaurant. To a person on the ground not knowing what was going on, it almost looked as though the plane was in distress. Not the case...It was just a bad ass visual. I could see people gather around to see more of the action so as not to disappoint, I would do one more stunt and then land the a plane.

When I reached my desired altitude I pulled the stick back and felt the G force pull at my face and body. I was in the start of an Aileron roll. I loved this shit...motherfuckin' bad ass shit!

I knew all eyes were on my plane. Again, cocky fly boy at your service!

A little part of me wished that Little Brown was one of those sets of eyes on the ground looking up at me as flew my plane and pushed its limits.

Maybe someday...

I was going to make it happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters names. The plot belongs to the author.

A/N: This chapter had me jammin', I wanted to party! Hee hee I was listening to rap music amongst other things. Here are the songs that are in this chapter.

Dem Jeans by Chingy (you should listening to the song to put you in the right frame of mind) lol

Feel Like Makin' Love by Bad Company ( love this song)

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

BPOV

It's Thursday. The week was long and it had been raining almost every day. Cloudy, gloomy, chilly and just plain crappy. Alice had been babbling all week about Rosalie's party. The whole time she was talking I was thinking of how many excuses I could come up with to back out of the damn thing. I would put my lips together and try to smile each time she mentioned it.

Not sure why I was feeling odd about showing up at the party but I wasn't so sure I wanted to run into Edward. Yes, he had crossed my mind and ran through my dreams frequently this week. I could still feel his breath near my ear sending shivers up my spine. His delicious scent still in my head. Mint and beer.

Edward would never want anything to do with me.

Plain Isabella Swan...

Awkward.

Clumsy.

The virgin.

I'm not so sure I could be in the same room with him if I saw some bimbo hanging off his arm or his dick. Jealously was a strange emotion for me. I had never been jealous... ever. Crazy!

I'm sure being a pilot had its perks. Like having a chick in every city you land. How could there not be a chick in every city. The guy was smokin' hot! For all I knew he was probably a globally known gigolo. He looked like a player so I'm sure he was a player. Men that good looking were not one women type of dudes. Even I knew that. I'd be very surprised if he didn't have a little black book or make those two little black books. I secretly hoped my name had been added to one of them, even if it was just for insurance purposes.

Rosalie had this little smirk on her face at the food court the other day when the Superman stunt became the topic. I think I heard her mutter something like "Lois Lane". I kept getting these devious half smiles from her...for whatever reason I was unsure of. I could feel myself blush...just a little.

I'm sure Edward gave her and Emmett the run down on how we had initially met.

Mercedes meets Mack Truck.

Brown eyes meet large cock.

Rosalie was throwing the party for Emmett's birthday and wanted it to be unforgettable. She tossed around the idea of her jumping out of a cake and singing 'happy birthday' Marilyn Monroe style. Somehow I didn't see a lot of 'twenty somethings' not getting boners with a busty blonde popping out of a cake. Their friends and a few people they worked for would be there. Another reason I was uncomfortable. I wasn't going to know anyone other than Alice and Rose, well AND Edward...but I didn't really know him. I needed to forget the Bronze boy...go to the party, have fun and then figure out my life. Nothing like one step... At. .

Honk, honk...HONK!

I scramble down the stairs with one shoe on one shoe off. My skinny jeans are keeping me from getting my other Converse on. I'll try in the car.

"Charlie...I'll be home tomorrow, out with Alice tonight. Love you, bye". I half yell as I'm grabbing my purse running out the door. "Kay Bells...be careful. I'm due at work in a few."

Alice points the Mini North on US-101 towards Port Angeles and cranks up Chingy's 'Dem Jeans'. I'm sure that's a direct shot at me and my tight ass jeans.

_**Daum Girl**_

_**How'd you get all that in**_

_**Dem Jeans**_

I hit Alice with the back of my hand in her skinny little arm.

_**I bet you had to jump up and down**_

_**Just to put 'em on**_

_**Bet you had to wiggle it around**_

_**Just to put 'em on**_

_**Bet you had to lay back on the bed**_

_**Just to zip 'em up**_

_**Am I right?**_

Sheesh...An hour of pure Rap music surely should put me in the mood to party...right?

Highline Airfield wasn't too hard to find...we ended up following the line of cars cruising down the highway turning onto the gravel road with the sign marked AIRPORT. This party was no small deal.

As we parked down the way from the festivities I hesitated to get out of the car. "Bella, let's get this party started!" My bottom lip was going to be raw hamburger by the time I entered the party...I couldn't stop chewing on it. Nervous habit.

A group of guys were gathered outside the apartment smoking with bottles of beer in hand. I could feel their eyes on us along with a few whistles as we walked past. The stairs to the apartment were actually inside the hanger so we ducked inside and started to climb them.

Rosalie looked gorgeous in the tight red mini dress clinging to her ample curves. Emmett's hands were wrapped around her waist with one hand on her ass. They were swaying to the music and a little dirty dancing was going on as he started grinding into her.

Party goers were everywhere, the apartment was actually spacious...We hadn't found the keg yet but I saw Red Solo cups so I knew it was near. I needed to start the numbing process so I quickly searched for the area where the crowd was more concentrated figuring that would be where the keg was.

Yep...I'm one smart girl.

I grab two cups and help myself figuring I'd get one for Alice.

One cup filled.

Starting on cup number two was when goosebumps started forming over my body ...then I felt my hair shift from my neck...long fingers pushing it away. I could smell Edward. I could feel Edward.

"You filling that one for me?" He breathed, his mouth almost touching my ear.

My breath hitched and I drew my bottom lip instantly in my mouth...nervous habit, remember. He smelled intoxicatingly delicious. My eyelids got heavy and my head tilted just a fraction towards him. I hoped to hell I wasn't obvious.

"Uh...sure". I swung around with the red Solo in my hand and gracefully sloshed beer onto his shirt. "Oh shit!" I started swiping the beer from his shirt with my cup less hand. It had soaked in but my hand wouldn't stop trying to right my wrong. Edward took my hand, with a deadly smile plastered on his face, looking me straight in the eyes and uttered the finest words I've ever heard. "So are you going to help me change my shirt? I look like I've entered the wet t-shirt contest."

Holy shit! Those piercing green eyes looking through to my soul...Wet t-shirt contest... I was now picturing Edward in a tight and WET t-shirt, well actually NO t-shirt. I squeezed my eyes shut to get that picture out of my head but my face started to betray me as I blushed all the way down to my chest. I could feel the heat.

"My apartment is just down the way. Come".

"Ah...Alice is somewhere around here and I don't want her to worry. I was just getting our drinks...she is probably waiting on me".

"Oh...I'm sure she's preoccupied, isn't that her? With a shit eating grin on his face he points directly behind me toward the open kitchen.

As I turn to look I see Alice lying across the kitchen table with her shirt pulled up to the bottom of her bra. She's on her back and a short haired blond guy is doing a body shot off her belly!

Well she wastes no time does she?

"Who is that giving Alice a tongue bath?" In an octave I don't recognize.

"That's my good friend Jasper Whitlock . He pilots a Stearman biplane and we travel the air show circuit together". He has this smile that would peel paint from a wall.

I'm shaking my head and giving Alice a mental telepathy brow beating. It looks like I'm going to have to fend for myself at this point.

Edward took my hand leading me towards the door to leave. I start to shiver and my nerves are getting the better of me. I'm not sure where exactly he's taking me but he's wet and I know he wants out of the shirt stuck to his chest. I assume we are going to his place but oh Lord I'm scared. I tip the cup to my mouth and gulp what little remained.

The last thing I hear as we are leaving is "Feel Like Makin' Love" blaring out of the speakers.

_**feel like makin' love**_

_**feel like makin' love**_

_**feel llike makin' love to you.**_

Wouldn't I like to know that feeling...

Edward's apartment is just as spacious as the one we just left. We entered the same way through the hanger and up steps. Off to my right I can see a red and silver airplane, it's cool as hell. We walk into the apartment and I'm in awe at how beautiful it is. Dark wood floors, dark leather sofas in the living area with a plush beige rug underneath. Flat screen T.V. hanging on the wall, large window looking out towards the runway. Granite counter tops in the kitchen with stainless appliances, a center island with a wine fridge underneath. Wow!

I could only imagine the bedroom.

I WILL NOT GO THERE...IN MY MIND OR OTHERWISE.

As I turn to ask where the bathroom is I see Edward pull his shirt over his head. The muscles in his arms are incredible and the definition of his chest and stomach are mind blowing. He's all smooth pale skin, with a faint happy trail leading to the Promised Land. Whatever that is.

My hands are running over my jeans on the front of my thighs, bottom lip slightly tucked in my mouth and once again I'm staring.

He's enjoying.

I can tell.

EPOV

Uh huh...I'm going to have fun with Little Brown tonight. She's standing there staring at my chest...her eyes are following my six pack downward towards my cock. I start to get aroused. Her chocolate brown eyes seem to be the key to unlocking the monster in my pants. I just stand there waiting to see what she does.

Her eyes dart up to mine and I let out a small chuckle.

"Why Bella, sweetie, I do believe you were going to help me put a dry shirt on. Or would you rather me keep it off?"

Bella's eyes open wide at my question. I step forward, my steps are very slow but calculated, I don't want to intimidate her. I want her... I need her. This is unlike me...but I think I like it. It feels right. Not like the usual in and out with nameless faceless women when I'm horny. This feels different.

I want to taste her lips, her tongue, her creamy skin under her ear and down her neck. I want to do things to her that she probably has never experienced. In fact I'm quite sure she's not that worldly. This intrigues me even more. I wonder if Little Brown is a virgin. That makes my dick really stand at attention, just the thought of me being the first person to stick my cock into her sweet pussy. I won't be an asshole though...I'll take it slow. It's not going to happen tonight but I assure you that it will happen.

I'm standing inches away from the sweetest strawberry scent. My hands circle her waist and gently pull her to me. The electric feeling I get when she's around is there. I'm sure she feels it too. She shivers. I bend and take in the smell of her hair, I'm intoxicated by it. My finger brushes lightly under her chin tipping her lips up to mine. Bella's eyes are heavy with want and I'm sure her panties and getting wet. I want her panties wet for me. Our lips fuse. Her hands gently find my bare chest.

I hear a soft moan escape her mouth. Damn if I don't moan too.

We have only kissed moments when Bella starts applying pressure to my chest to pull away. Just a few tantalizing sweet kisses on the lips but I still want to explore her mouth so I strengthen my hold on her hips and bring my left hand to the nape of her neck to hold her to my lips. I don't let her pull away quite yet. I feel her relax as our tongues make slow lazy circles sending butterflies to the pit of my stomach. I might just be her undoing because she sure as hell is mine.

"Edward...uh..um, I'm sorry but I really should get back to the party."

"But baby we were just starting to have fun." My eyes were sex on fire. "How about one drink, then we can go back. I promise."

The look on her face was confusing. It looked like she wanted to stay but at the same time I could tell she wanted to go back to find her friend. After her internal struggle she relented and decided to stay for a drink.

"I'll just have a beer." Bella looks at me and smiles as her cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Coming up sweetheart" I wink.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all character names. The plot belongs to the author.

A/N: Okay, It's getting GOOD! Have I said lately how much I love Edward? Jasper and Emmett are pretty close to gettin' my love as well

I apologize in advance if some of the lyrics in this chapter are to offensive. I love this kind of music so I had to go with it. Remember they are not my lyrics so pardon the nasty language...as if I don't use it. Wink

Just a Lil Bit by 50 Cent...I like to drop it low to this song.

Salt Shaker by Ying Yang Twins...makes me want to shake my bootie!

Thanks for the comments on my story. I love the feedback. Tell your friends to check it out. I already know where this story is going to end up and you will LOVE it!

Chapter 5

BPOV

I could kill Alice. Not that I minded being alone in Edwards apartment with him but I'd never really experienced a kiss like this. I wasn't sure if I should stay here or get back to the party. I didn't know where this would lead. To be truthful I wanted him to keep kissing me... I liked it when his strong arms held me tighter and didn't let me end our kiss. My panties were damp and I felt the flood coming on when his tongue entered my mouth for the first time. I think I stopped breathing. His fingers were in my hair pulling slightly but it didn't hurt. It was sexy. My hands were on his bare chest, I could feel a tiny bit of soft hair lining his muscled pecks. He smelled and tasted so good. Again... mint and beer. It was hot! He was hot!

I finally broke the kiss telling Edward I should get back to the party to find Alice. Somewhere in the back of my brain I pictured Alice not even worrying about me. Instead she's dancing around the party with a red Solo cup in her hand, shaking her ass to something dirty like 50Cent's 'Just a Lil Bit'.

_**Damn baby all I need is a lil bit**_

_**A lil bit of this, a lil bit of that**_

_**Get it crackin' in the club when you hear this shit**_

_**Drop it like its hot, get to workin' that back**_

_**Go shake that thang, yeah work that thang**_

_**Let me see it go up and down**_

_**Rotate that thang, I wanna touch that thang**_

_**Can you make it go round and round**_

I almost wished that was going to be my theme song of the evening...

I was a little dazed. I heard Edward asking if I'd stay for one beer. The song was still dancing through my head so I was slow to answer.

_**All a nigga really need is a lil bit**_

_**Not a lot baby girl just a lil bit**_

_**We can head to the crib in a lil bit**_

_**I can show ya how I live in a lil bit**_

_**I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bit**_

_**Take 'em off and pull 'em down just a lil bit**_

_**Get to kissin' and touchin' a lil bit**_

_**Get to lickin' and fucking a lil bit**_

"I'll just have a beer" as my cheeks turn slightly pink.

I hope Edward isn't a mind reader.

He slips into a tight black t-shirt and retrieves my beer.

Edward twists the cap off of the Michelob Light and hands it to me. I take a sip and slink down into the soft leather sofa. It's comfortable, especially with Edward sitting next to me. He is slightly turned... his knee is touching my thigh. Green eyes are memorizing and hypnotizing me. My body is responding to the touch of just his knee. His hand finds my right hand and our fingers intertwine, the surge of a current warms me.

Edward is staring into my eyes and they are drawing mine to his.

"Should you really even be drinking?" His look was a tad bit serious.

"W-why?" I stutter.

"Bella, how old are you?"

I look down to the beer I'm holding in my lap then to our fingers, "Eighteen almost nineteen".

"Tell me you're out of high school." He's closing his eyes waiting for my answer.

All I can say is " Um, no." I can't look him in the eyes anymore. He mutters, "Motherfucker!"

Edwards hand goes straight to his already fucked up hair. He's pulling so hard I think I see a few strands fall out. He keeps running his hands through his bronze locks for several minutes not saying anything. His green eyes darken and a few large sighs break the silence in the room every now and then. He's deep in thought.

Suddenly he stands up, grips my wrist and the next thing I know we are leaving. I'm confused. Why is he mad? Is he mad at me?

The party is in full swing when we step back inside. Like I said, Alice is the life of the party dancing her pixie ass off in the middle of the living room. I see the blonde guy Jasper behind her with his hand on her waist swinging with the music. He's not too tall but he's toned and tan. He looks like a giant next to Alice's five foot petite frame.

_**Shake it like a salt shaker (shake it like a salt shaker)**_

_**Shake it like a salt shaker (shake it like a salt shaker)**_

And they are shakin' it. I can hear little Alice laugh over the music.

Edward just kind of drops me off by the kitchen and he disappears. I'm still confused as to why he reacted the way he did. We only kissed. No big deal. Right? Well... it was a big deal to me, I felt the energy between us and I thought he might have too. I guess I freaked him out with the whole age thing. Come on I'm graduating next weekend and then I'm technically not in high school anymore. What's one week?...Gaw.

I tuck my lip into my mouth and head towards the red solo cups and keg.

There are a few people around the keg and one guy offers to fill my cup. I smile and thank him as he hands me my beer. His name is James and he can tell I'm kind of alone at this point so we start talking. I ask him how he knows Emmett and Rosalie. He is a friend of Rosalie's from high school, he attends college in Seattle. I can't remember what he told me he is studying because I can see Edward across the crowded room so I am half paying attention. Edward's lips are together and drawn in a tight line, his eyes are squinting in my direction. I roll my eyes and turn my back to him and keep talking to James.

I'm starting to feel just a little more than tipsy since my cup keeps getting refilled before I can actually finish a whole one. I'm wondering now just how many times it's been topped off and how much I've actually consumed. Every so often I turn to look at Edward. He's still in the same spot glaring in my direction like he's keeping tabs on me. Chill out.

James is still chatting with me and I'm swaying to the music. He must think I want to dance because he pulls me to the make shift dance floor in the living room. Alice and Jasper are still there doing their thing and hanging on one another. It's kind of cute actually.

James spins me around so I'm facing him and starts to grind into me. I'm not really that great of a dancer even when sober, considering that I find it hard to even walk without tripping. I'm not into the whole bump and grind deal either at least not with him. I step back a bit so I can have my own personal space but keeping shaking my hips conservatively. My head is feeling a bit cloudy and I'm trying to keep myself upright. James wraps his arms around my body and I'm trying to get him off of me. He's sliding his hand down my thigh and up to my waist. I shake my head no but he's not getting the hint. That's when Mr. Mercurial/Superman comes to save the day...or night ...or my drunken ass on the dance floor.

I feel strong arms slide behind me at my shoulders then under my knees as he scoops me up and carries me off. Now it's like 'me Tarzan, you Jane'. Alice is smiling and Jasper's whispering something in her ear.

"Be good Bells", Alice giggles and stumbles into Jasper's side.

It looks like we won't be driving home tonight.

EPOV

I'm across the room keeping tabs on Bella. I'm worried that she's been standing at the keg sipping from that damn red cup for over an hour, I'm also pissed that she's talking to that asshole James. I've been counting how many times that prick has topped off her cup. I ought to fucking beat his ass right now. I know how James operates...he goes in for the kill when the girl is too drunk to know better. I don't understand why Rosie even invited him to Emmett's birthday party but I'm not leaving until I know Bella is safe. There's no way her and Alice can drive home tonight with as much alcohol as they have both consumed. I decided I was going to have a house guest now. It looks as if Jasper's met his match with Tinkerbell...I'm sure they will crash together somewhere.

I really wished I wouldn't have over reacted the way I did when I asked how old Bella was. I mean I knew she was younger than me but I hadn't guessed she was still in high school. Why is her age freaking me the fuck out? I enjoyed my body pressed up to her in my apartment and I know she did too, I could tell.

The thing is, I'm used to women my age if not a little older. It's easy to pick them up, fuck them and leave. No strings, just sex. That's all I have time for anyway...I do my job flying CEO's to and from meetings all over the United States. I usually find myself in the hotel bar at night when I'm in a particular place for more than one day. I don't even have to do anything to get laid. The ladies come to me...Yes I'm cocky. I've already told you that. I'm a chick magnet and my smile ALWAYS seals the deal. The good part of traveling is that the girl I've just fucked knows there will be no future with me. I make that clear. I give them the best damn orgasm of their life and I get to shoot my load off as well. I scratch your back, you scratch mine. Wham bam thank you ma'am. That's how I operate and that's how I look at it. I'm really not a douche...I treat them like they are the most beautiful women in the world and that I am honored to take them back to my room...but in reality, when I'm done I just want them to gather up their shit and leave.

I'm about to lose my motherfucking shit, my fists are clenching at my sides as I watch James the unsmooth operator touch Bella. His arms circle around her and then he's sliding his hands up and down her thighs and over her waist while she swaying her hips to the music. She's pushed him away once and it's not registering in his damn head that she's not interested. I seriously haven't been in a fight since high school and all of a sudden Bella walks (or crashes) into my life and I want to beat the ever loving crap out of people. He better back off, I'm becoming more unglued as I watch them. No...I'm not waiting any longer.

My hand go directly to my hair as I decide to once again swoop in to save Bella.

I take large quick strides towards my girl. My girl?

I reach down scooping her into my arms and I faintly hear Alice mutter something unintelligible then laugh. James is standing there and I'm warning him with my eyes to back the fuck up!

I'm taking Bella home to my bed.

My apartment is only five hangers away from Rose and Emmett's. By the time I've carried Bella up the stairs and opened the door, her head is on my shoulder, eyes shut and making the sweetest little breathing noises. I wanted to just stand here holding her so I could keep hearing her breathe in my ear. The hum of her quiet snore could lull me to sleep. Like warmth hugging my soul. I contemplate putting her in my bed and me taking the leather sofa but I'm not leaving her alone in case she gets sick. She may need me, right? Please need me. I can't even imagine the thought of something happening to her. My heart squeezes a little.

I'm going to be good. I hope she doesn't mind and isn't too pissed when she wakes up in the morning with me lying next to her. I'll try to wake up before she does so that doesn't happen...maybe fix her breakfast? I've never had a woman in my bed all night or fixed any of them breakfast. Like I said...It's for sexual enjoyment ONLY that any woman's in my bed, then they're outta here no continental breakfast from this guy. This is going to be a new experience and I'm looking forward to it.

I lay Bella down across my bed and bend to take her shoes and socks off. She's still asleep so I'm trying to be gentle and quiet. I seriously consider undressing her and putting her in one of my t-shirts but I think better of the idea and leave her in her blouse and jeans. I'd love to see her breasts...they are teasing me right now

Up and down...inhale...exhale.

I look away...sort of.

I try to focus.

Turning the dark grey comforter back, I place her between the cool white sheets putting her head on a pillow, and then cover her up. My mind wanders to places I've never been. I imagine having her in my bed every night. Our night time routines ending up in the same space...my warm bed in each other's arms...talking about our day. Our arms surrounding one another... we're drifting off to sleep.

I brush my teeth, and pull on my pajama pants...no shirt. When I return to the bed Bella has moved mostly to my side, faintly snoring and taking up more than half of it.. A small smile on my face, I slip in next to her. She wraps her arm around my waist. I go completely still.

Holy shit...please do not get a boner.

I'm sure I'll have morning wood to explain as it is.

I don't go right to sleep. Instead I watch her small form wrapped around me and take in her beauty, desiring her to be in my bed every night.

Bella's beautiful dark thick eyelashes are fanned out resting on her pale cheeks. Her strawberry fragrance now mixed with beer...she smells exceptional. Brown hair twisted and velvety on my arm... I put my nose on the top of her head and breathe her in a few times hoping to imprint her scent into my brain. I can't get enough.

Her smallish breasts are pushed into my side and her leg is lying on top of my right leg. My arm is around her back holding her close. Her head is resting on my shoulder. The feeling is warm and comforting. I like this...I think I like her. In fact I know I like her.

My girl.

I should keep my distance, I know I should but my mind is wandering and now it's going in the direction of her sweet little ass. I want to slide my hand down and cup it, massage it, hold it. Oh how I wished I would have just put her in my t-shirt. My thoughts are still in the gutter because they travel to her pussy. Sugary, sweet pussy dripping wet for my cock. My fingers twitch with thought's of sliding my finger between her folds and circling her clit with my thumb.

I CRAVE her.

Now the nuisance in my pajama pants is stiff. By morning I'll end up in the shower relieving myself...I know it.

Tomorrow I have a mid morning flight to practice my aerobatic routine. The next air show I perform at is next weekend in Hollister California...I'll just muse that instead of Little Brown lying in my arms soft and sweet.

Dreams of Little Brown stir amongst my unconscious mind until I awaken to the sun splintering in through my bedroom window.

Bella is on her side, her dainty hand placed on my stomach just above my navel. Her breathing is shallow, still deep in sleep. I carefully slip out from under the covers and retreat to the shower. My dick now missing the closeness of her body needs a release.

My hand will have to do.

I quickly shampoo my hair and soap my hand for the inevitable...I start off slow gripping my shaft rubbing up and down in controlled long strokes. Envisioning pale, soft skin and strawberry scents lying in my bed start to crowd my head. I see her warm, wet mouth around my cock sucking, teasing, and playing...my hand firm in her hair at her nape. My breathing speeds up and my strokes become frenzied as I'm about to cum. I pumped a few more times and shoot my release wishing it was her mouth sucking ...swallowing.

I finish my shower thinking about the breakfast I should prepare...

The eggs are scrambling in the frying pan and bacon is crisping in the oven. Coffee is brewing and the toast is ready to be pushed down into the toaster. Taking a wine goblet from the cabinet setting it on a breakfast tray I pour orange juice into it. The eggs and bacon are finished as the toast pops up hot and crusty.

I place the plate of food onto the tray with the juice, two Advil in case she has a hangover and a mug of coffee. I tip toe to the bedroom where my sleeping beauty rests.

Breakfast in bed...see I am a nice guy.

I could have just poured her a bowl of Fruity Pebbles.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all character names. Plot belongs to author.

A/N: The plot thickens…..it gets a bit tense. Hang with me though cause it's not too bad.

Thanks again to my fans that have started to read my story and to those fans that don't even know I'm out there yet… lol When you discover me you won't regret it!

No songs in this chapter but I did have my iPod on for inspiration!

Chapter 6

BPOV

A delicious aroma is assaulting my nose….Coffee is registering as one of them AND bacon. Umm….I love bacon.

My eyes are closed as I stretch my arms above my head. Slowly rolling to my back my eyes start to open. Then I'm bugged eyed.

I see Edward Cullen sitting on the side of the bed in my bedroom.

Wait this is NOT my bedroom.

Is this Edward's bedroom? Oh shit!

I'm searching events from last night, some start creeping back to me. I don't remember how I got here though or why I'm in his bed. My head is slightly pounding. My eyes dart down to see what I'm wearing.

Oh Gaw, why am I in Edwards bed? Thank the lord I'm still in my clothes.

Edward is fresh faced and smells shower clean. His smile is to die for. He's looking at me offering me a tray of deliciousness.

"Hi."

"Um, hi." I know I look like a mess. My hair feels like it's standing on end. I sit up brushing it back, holding it into a ponytail wishing I had a hair tie.

"I didn't know what you would like to eat so I just winged it. I hope its okay. He's still smiling at me. "I have a flight to do in a bit so I just wanted to feed you before I needed to head out and get my plane ready."

"Oh, um thank you." I can feel my blush as Edward is staring at me with that panty dropping smile. "You didn't have to do that at all, but I appreciate it." I smile shyly. "It smells and looks delish."

"I called Jasper last night to let him know you were staying here, he told Alice so she wouldn't be worried. I mean, she saw me carry you out of the party and all but I didn't want her to worry. I figured her and Jazz would crash at Em's since you all had too much to drink."

"Oh… okay. I stammer. "I did leave my cell phone in the car so I've probably missed a ton of messages from Al."

"Why don't you eat and if you want feel free to take a shower. I put out clean towels and a new toothbrush for you."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure what is going on… why am I here in your bed? "My lip tucked itself under my front teeth.

Edward's half smile is killing me.

"I took care of you and saved you yet again last night…You were in the company of an unsavory asshole and I was there to take care of you when I knew he wouldn't."

"Why did you take me back to Emmett's party and leave me standing alone if you were going to stalk me all night? What did I do to you other than tell you I am eighteen? I don't get it Edward. You left me but then stalked me from across the room?" I was starting to get riled. "I knew you were trying to keep me under your thumb because you were staring daggers me! You stayed away then you decide to swoop in and carry me off to your lair? I'm not some little girl that needs recuing from someone that obviously has issues with age…I can take care of myself."

"You weren't taking care of yourself," his voice stern and authoritative. "You were incapable Isabella…Do you know how many times that asshole topped off your beer? Do you? Well I'll tell you…Seven times!" Do you realize that you could barely stay upright when he grabbed your arm and took you to the dance floor?" Edward's hands were in tight fists. "I wasn't about to let some dick take advantage of you!"

"And you didn't?" I say hesitantly.

"Isabella."

"It's Bella!"

"Bella," he says softly. "No I didn't. I'm sorry if you mistook my caring for being a prick, but I assure you I did NOT take advantage of you. I didn't really want to leave you. I was torn about what to do. I think that ….I mean, I thought that you were too young for me. I've never dated anyone your age. In fact I have only been with women my own age or older."

"Who said anything about dating Edward?" I finally take a sip of my warm coffee. "I'm not looking for a relationship. Trust me…I'm not even going to be around here for much longer."

"Wait what? Why?"

"Well, graduation is next weekend and then I'm leaving. I'm not sure where I'm going but I'm leaving."

"So you don't know where? You're just leaving?"

"Yep."I say popping the p.

Shaking his head and with pleading eyes, "Bella…this is only just beginning."

My lips are pressed tight and I shake my head.

"Please just give this a chance. "

"I don't know what _this _is." I say quietly.

"Me either…I've never done _this_ before," he motions between me and him and the breakfast tray.

I'm confused, totally confused. Surely he has had a relationship before…He's too damn gorgeous to have never had a girlfriend. Oh yes…

"Please eat your breakfast before it gets cold…I …I need to go pull the plane out of the hanger now…I have a flight." He gently brushes a chaste kiss to my forehead and brushes his thumb over my cheek. He points in the direction of his on suite bathroom. "It's all yours."

EPOV

I checked the aviation weather website before pulling out the AT-6, making sure the weather was permitting. There were a few clouds in the sky but nothing that would hinder my practice. I doubted that Jasper was going to run through his routine today since Tanya wasn't due back in town until tomorrow. Tanya is Jazz's wing walker. Their routine is amazing. She straps herself onto the wing of Jasper's Stearman, once they're in the air they perform aerobatic maneuvers with her gracefully on the wing. The routine is one of the main attractions at the shows we travel to.

I'm on the runway ready for takeoff. I see Jazz and Alice in front of Emmett and Rosalie's hanger looking my way. I wished Bella was standing with them watching too. I wanted to show off just a little and wow her with my skills…I'd like to wow her with other skills as well, in the near future. I wonder if I'll ever have the chance at that.

She says she's leaving…

Mind back on takeoff…. I accelerate the airplane. I roll fast down the runway and pull back on the stick and start climbing. I retract the landing gear… still climbing to my desired altitude.

My routine is solid and I'm confident with my skills. I know the crowd will go wild watching the show.

The approach speed is set as I line my plane up with the runway for the landing…another smooth landing from this cocky bastard. I taxi towards the hangers.

After I hanger the Texan I walk over to where Jasper and Alice were watching my flight.

"Hey Jazz, Hey Alice."

"That was so cool Edward," Alice squeals, bouncing up and down minutely. "Is Bella still asleep?" She waggles her eyebrows.

"No. Left her with breakfast and told her to make herself at home."

"Ahhh…that was so sweeeet." Alice drawls out.

"I tried." I sounded a little disheartened. "Jazz, we need to sit down and figure out what day we need to depart for the Hollister air show. All I know is it's about 870 miles away. I'm thinking Thursday …maybe travel two days so we aren't wiped by the time we get there. Is Tanya coming back to town tonight?

Jazz nods his head, "That was her plan."

"We will need to let her know too." I turn and start walking towards my apartment.

"Hey Edward, will you let Bella know that we need to head back to Forks in a few? I would have text her but she left her cell in my car last night."

"Will do."

As I'm leaving I see Jasper throw Alice over his shoulder carrying her to the Mini, patting her butt. She's kicking and play screaming for him to stop and put her down….She loves it.

Walking into my hanger and jogging up the steps the door opens. Bella is leaving. I stop when I'm on the step right below her so that we are almost the same height.

"I was just coming in to let you know that Alice is ready to leave. She's waiting at the car for you."

"Ya thanks." I figured we needed to head out. "How was your flight?"

"Excellent." I say smugly

She nods her head.

"Bella, would it be okay if I called you sometime this week? I have this feeling in my gut telling me not to let you leave. I just want to spend some time with you. I think we have got off on the wrong foot from the word go." I'm gazing into her chocolate brown eyes. "I want to get to know you, for you to know me."

Bella hesitates and looks away, her bottom lip tucked into her mouth.

"Please?"

She still doesn't answer me.

I can't resist and my thumb tenderly untucks her lip from her teeth. The back of my hand lightly brushes her cheek and I want to taste her lips one last time before she leaves me. I don't know if I will ever see her again…it's making me sick to my stomach. I close the gap between us putting small kisses upon her lips. She doesn't want to respond but her lips give in and the kiss deepens. We both hum in pleasure as we share the oxygen from one another mouths…our tongues in a choreographed dance of passion and lust. It was seconds or maybe minutes….I just knew it wasn't long enough. Then she pulled away.

"Edward, um …thanks again for breakfast, it was lovely…also for the shower and toothbrush." She says softly.

She steps aside and starts to ascend down the staircase. I reach for her hand casually…"you are most welcome sweet Bella, it was my pleasure." I say with a sad smile.

I take her wrist gently and ask if I could call her sometime but she doesn't say anything.

I watch her leave the hanger and I feel sick.

BPOV

Alice is driving me crazy asking questions about me and Edward and what went on in his bed last night. I tell her sleep …just sleep. She doesn't want to believe me but she knows my virginal status and comes to realize that the DEED was not DONE. I wasn't glowing…if that actually ever fucking happens. I wasn't gushing about how incredible my first time was so she pretty much comes to realize that I'm telling the truth. Now Alice on the other hand is completely and utterly in love. I'm trying to block out all the details she's freely handing out to me. She didn't have sex either but I don't want to hear the other seedy things that happened.

"La, La, La, La….Alice! Enough! Gaw!" I am covering my ears with my hands and I'm pretty sure I'm crushing my skull in the process.

"Bells…seriously though… Jasper is so gentle, sweet, caring, attractive AND amazing. We are soul mates, I just know it. He's the Ying to my Yang, the peanut butter to my jelly…yada, yada. I know that sounds crazy and all since we just met but we _so _hit it off. Contrary to what it may have looked like last night, when the party died down we just sat on the sofa and talked, amongst other things.

I nod my head, "that's great Al, I'm happy for you…" A few minutes go by as we are cruising down US 101 back to Forks. "So where does he work? What does he do?"

"Well…He _is_ a pilot but he doesn't do that as a profession or whatever. He actually performs at the same air shows that Edward does."

I nod again.

"He owns a coffee shop called 'Twilight Coffee' it's in Port Angeles. He is about to open a few more around Washington pretty soon."

"Cool, that's really awesome Al." I say as I look out my window.

"He even offered me a management position after I graduate…which is in a week." She giggles.

I look at her with my eyebrows furrowed. "So are you bailing on me? You said you would travel with me Alice…I have to get out of Forks. Now I feel like I need to get out of Washington."

"I'm not sure what I want to do now to be honest. I know I shouldn't change plans just because a hot piece of ass has waltzed into my life but this is different….I can't explain it. I think I need to follow my heart on this Bells."

"Kay…"

"Bella Swan! Don't you take that attitude with me." She reaches over and squeezes my knee. She knows how that tickles the hell out of me…I smile and writhe away.

"Keep your eyes on the road little girl." I chuckle.

"Okay, seriously now… no bullshit Bella. What is going on with you and Edward?"

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on…I don't even know the guy." I try to sound convincing. But in actuality nothingis going on. So I slept in his bed and kissed him a few times. No biggie. But my stomach has butterflies as I'm speaking the untruths.

I don't tell her that he asked if he could call me this week. He doesn't even have my cell phone number. He has the house number and that's it. I'm barely home so that's not a good contact number for me. I doubt he meant it anyway. I'm bet I'm one of MANY one night stands. (Not that it was a one night stand) Maybe his goodbye kiss and plea to call me was standard operating procedure. I'm not buying the whole 'we need to get to know each other' business. Sorry but I'm not putting myself out there to get hurt. Dating isn't anything I'm used to so jumping in head first with a fly boy play boy… no thanks… even if he does do crazy things to my insides…and panties.

It's about 12:30 when Alice drops me off.

"Charlie, I'm home." I shout as I walk into to house. I go straight upstairs and change into my pajama pants and cami top then come back downstairs. I decide that tacos sound pretty great for dinner so I take the hamburger out of the freezer and put it on the counter so it can start to thaw. I know…I know…that's not safe food handling but I'll watch it and put it in the fridge when it's ready. I fix a PB&J sandwich and pour a glass of milk taking it back to my room. I inhale my lunch and lay down for a quick nap. It's only been a few minutes…or was it hours?

I'm still sleep groggy but decide maybe I should figure my after graduation travel plans out. I boot up my laptop and Google places that I'd like to see. One of the places is cliché such as Disney World. I never had that experience as a kid and I've heard you're never too old for Disney. Wish my own personal Tinkerbell was tagging along with me. Guess not…damn Jasper.

I continue my search for something….anything. I can't find what I'm looking for.

Hmm…maybe it's back in Port Angeles….at the airport….in his plane…looking sexy…Edward Cullen.

I rub my eyes and fall backwards onto my pillow and sigh. I grab my book o' smut and try to read.

Dinner is almost prepared and Charlie is waiting at the kitchen table with his can of beer and a hungry stomach.

"Bells…you need some help?"

"Nope…everything is almost ready." I take the Mexican rice and refried beans off of the stove. I place all the taco fixings on the table with the taco filling and shells. It's family style tonight.

"Can't wait to dig in, "Charlie says as he's_ already_ digging in.

I smile and chuckle.

We end up talking about graduation, college, my hopes of traveling and everything else in between…except for Edward Cullen.

Charlie tells me that I have a small inheritance coming from my grandma and she wanted me to have it after I graduated. I think I should save it for college but I may tap into it for some of my travel expenses. I already have a small savings since I have worked throughout high school at the Library but nothing huge.

After dinner I kiss Charlie on the cheek and excuse myself to my room. He tells me he's pulling an all nighter at the station tonight. I tell him to goodnight and to be careful.

11:30 pm

Ring, ring, ring. I faintly hear the phone ringing in my sleep. Stupid phone.

Ring, ring, ring. Oh my gosh!

Ring, ring, ring. Shut the fuck up!

Ring, ring, ring. My pillow goes over my head.

Charlie is at work and no one ever calls for me on the house phone so I ignore the incessant ringing until it finally stops.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

EPOV

The girls just left to go back to Forks so Jasper and I are sitting at my kitchen table going over the details for the Hollister Air Show. We decide that we will indeed leave on Thursday. I also have one flight with Volturi, Inc. the company I work for. I'll be flying the CEO to a meeting in Colorado on Tuesday, I think Aspen so I'll be leaving for a night.

I need to pick up my Mercedes from the body shop today so Jasper is dropping me off. I know I'm going to hear all about his evening with the little pixie. Ugh.

Yep I was right. Jasper is in love….or so he says. He is head over heels for Alice. Evidently they talked for most of the night on Emmett and Rosie's sofa. I don't want to know what else went on so I didn't ask any questions that would have led in that direction. I do know that Jazz offered her a job at Twilight Coffee and she accepted. He also asked her to come to a few air shows that will be nearby, since she will have to drive. Maybe Bella will tag along with her…well if she hasn't skipped town by then.

Maybe I'll ask her.

I thank Jazz for the ride when we get to the body shop.

As I'm heading back towards the airport to my apartment I start daydreaming of my girl. Yes I said it…MY GIRL.

I keep going over how she left this morning wondering if I could have convinced her to stay and talk to me. I doubt it…she was kind of pissed about how I reacted to her age. I did flip, not going to lie. In my defense though I was thinking pedophile…even though I knew she was of age, it's just that I'm seven years older and have never been down this road before.

I needed a heart to heart with Carlisle but the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that he really wasn't capable. I missed my father so much. His guidance, his knowledge of life to help me on my journey with what I hoped would be Isabella Swan. I missed a man that was physically within my reach but was mentally not present. I wanted to drive to his house but my Mercedes was on autopilot so to speak and drove me home. I hated looking into eyes that were looking right through mine not knowing who I was most of the time anymore. I needed a drink to drown out my emotions.

I wanted …NO, NEEDED two people in my life, one that would never be there again and one that might not ever give me the chance.

The amber liquid burned as it slid down the back of my throat. The first drink was always the worst… I loved the feel though, the slow burn warming me from the inside out. The pain reminded me of two things today. One, I was losing Carlisle, the never faltering relationship I had with him until this sickness took hold. I was losing unconditional love, familiarity… trust… a relationship that I longed to keep living. Of course I would always love him, he just wouldn't remember.

The other was a relationship that I _**hoped**_ for with Isabella.

Funny how I thought I was not the relationship kind of guy…I never had been. Liked the fact I could pick up and leave whether it was for work or pleasure without answering to anyone.

Free soul.

Free to be.

Come and go.

Playboy….Flyboy…

I now realize that the feeling in my gut today was the feeling of being left behind… loneliness...abandonment. I knew this wasn't true in a sense but it felt as if it were.

Bella.

Leaving.

I was hollow.

I appreciate my friends…love them for who they are. I've had Emmett in my life for over 10 years. We have each other's backs. Jasper, my airport buddy's, Rosalie, but something was missing…Is missing.

I'm not full, I am empty. I have filled myself with women…filling them with my cock, thinking that was good enough.

Using them.

Faceless women using me.

I'm figuring out that it wasn't really satiating.

The moment Isabella brushed my skin taking my business card; it was like I was burning for her touch again, like she could quench my thirst. I didn't realize it at the time that that's what I was lacking, yearning for. My body knew before my head realized it.

I was thirsty for someone….I am thirsty for Bella.

I pour another scotch, turn on my iPod and walk to my bedroom. I need respite from these feelings but I imagine the fair skin, dark haired Bella still asleep in my bed, hair splayed out on my pillow, wrapped around my body, warm, soft , sweet.

I lay down and it's only a mirage.

I drink my sorrows away… melancholy tunes to accompany them.

Bella…

_**Wonder this time where she's gone**_

_**Wonder if she's gone to stay**_

_**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_

_**This house just ain't no home**_

_**Anytime she goes away**_

_**I know I know I know**_

_**Hey I oughta leave the young thing alone**_

_**But ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_

_**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_

_**Only darkness everyday**_

I can still smell her scent on my pillow and I bury my nose deep, inhaling.

I tip the glass back and down another scotch.

Then another song plays.

Crosses…

I think of Carlisle.

_**Don't you know that I'll be around to guide you.  
Through your weakest moments to leave them behind you.  
Returning nightmares, only shadows.**_

We'll cast some light and you'll be alright.  
We'll cast some light and you'll be alright for now.

I close my eyes, wishing that to be true and I fall asleep.

Flying in cool blue, twisting, turning, soaring.

Enveloped in deep brown, twisting turning, soaring.

Falling, fading, and flailing.

Sweating, pounding, palpitating.

I wake abruptly…

I need Bella.

I'm not waiting…I'm dialing.

Ring, ring, ring

Ring, ring, ring

Ring, ring, ring

Shit! I get the answering machine. I don't leave a message.

I don't have her cell phone number.

Saturday May 26

"Hey, my zipper is stuck on this damn dress. I'm about to take it off, put on a pair of jeans and call it good Al."

I hold the phone from my ear…

"Damn it Isabella Marie Swan! You better calm the fuck down and chill out… I'll be over in ten minutes to help you. Don't move." The phone goes silent.

Who needs to calm the fuck down and chill out? Gaw.

I wait. Where would I go with half a dress on anyway?

Ding, Dong

Ding , Dong

"Coming Alice..." I'm running down the stairs.

One arm behind my back holding my zipper together I swing open the door.

"Oh shit…sorry." I slightly blush.

"Delivery for Miss Swan?" The short red headed freckled kid blurts out.

"I'm Miss Swan."

Red head hands me a bouquet of the most gorgeous flowers. I take the pale pinks, whites and pale yellows with one arm wrapped around the vase. The fragrance is addicting and I have my nose pushed into a peony inhaling the beautiful pink petals. The crystal vase is all blown out roses in white, yellow tulips and pink peonies.

"Thank you."

"Welcome, oh…and one more thing." Red shoves a small blue box with a card attached in my direction.

I'm in a conundrum. My left hand is holding my dress together so it won't fall off; my right arm is hugging the vase.

"Um…just…um…hold on a sec okay?" I walk very quickly to the kitchen table, set down the vase and return to the door.

I take the blue box and Red leaves just as Alice is jetting up the steps squealing that she is going to kick my ass if I ruin this day for her.

The giggle I let loose is genuine. Alice looks at me and we both just laugh at how ridiculous this whole thing is. It's just a dress with a dumb ass zipper that won't go up and it won't go down. It's not going to keep us from graduating.

"Bells…you so scored with a Tiffany's box," pointing to the box in my hand. "Who's it from?"

"Uh, let me see. I got flowers too. Maybe from Uncle Phil since he wasn't able to come today." I rip open the card stuck in the flower vase.

"Al? Uh… they aren't from Uncle Phil." I can feel the heat over my entire body. My skin is flaming.

"Who are they from then?" She's bouncing up and down excited like they are for her.

"Edward." I say almost in question form.

**Congratulations on your graduation.**

**Thinking of you today…**

**Edward Cullen**

"Oh. No. He. Didn't." She is in shock and then squeals in delight. "Open the goods Bee," pointing to the Tiffany's box.

I carefully pull off the lid on the small blue box. I see shiny silver and a small airplane charm threaded on the chain. I gingerly take it out of the box…my eyes are enormous.

It's completely silent. I look to my left at Alice and then back to the necklace. It sways as I hold it between my finger and thumb.

"What does the card say Bella?" She sucks in a deep breath almost holding it.

I open up the card that was attached to the box and read the words.

**Bella,**

**Wishing I could accompany you on your travels. **

**As you fly and be free.**

**Please think of me when you wear this around**

**your neck. The spot I'd love to sweetly kiss.**

**Yours,**

**Edward**

"That's got to be the sweetest thing I have ever heard!" the squeal is back on high.

"Alice, why would he send me these…these gifts?"

"Duh, Bella baby…I think the boy is smitten." Alice turns and takes the necklace from my hand and drapes it around my neck, clasping it closed. "It's perfect now let's get this dress fixed and get the show on the road…we have a graduation to crash."

"Kay, Al," I say smiling. "Oh and Charlie's meeting us at the high school after his shift. He's swears he wouldn't miss this for the world. I'm worried though because he's working way too much lately, on some case that he won't tell me about."

"He'll be there Bells, no worries."

EPOV

All eyes are on me and my fantastic aerobatic routine. I pull a few G's as I'm in the start of an Aileron roll. Coming out of the roll I immediately perform three barrel rolls then I circle around to the runway and do a low fly by turning on the exhaust smoke. My Top Gun theme song is running through my head. Yep, cocky fly boy at your service. The crowd goes wild I know. I'll see video from the ground later and that's what always happens. Crowd cheers for Cullen.

The delivery to Bella should have been this morning. I hope it brightened her day.

Did she think it was lame that I gave her a symbol to think of me? I told her I wanted to get to know her better before she left my house a week ago. I wonder if she would wear the necklace today… hanging around her neck with the charm touching that spot that I'd like to lick…suck…kiss. Pale skin. Sweet on my tongue. I think of her almost constantly. My dick starts to torment me.

When I was in Colorado last Tuesday I was homesick… for Bella. I couldn't get back home quick enough. I knew I wouldn't see her but knowing I was more near to her made me feel better. I planned the delivery for graduation day hoping she would think of me even if just once today. I was unsure if she had given me another thought after she left me standing on my steps. I hoped that she did.

Jazz and Alice have been talking every day since they met. I am envious to say the least. They have a dinner date planned as soon as we arrive back in Port Angeles to celebrate her graduation. Maybe I could ask Bella and we could double date. I also wonder when she is leaving Forks and if I will know where she's going.

The North American AT-6 is on display right next to the Stearman. Tanya is sitting under the wing in the shade for a break from the hot sun. I grab my chair and take a seat next to her.

"Where's Jazz?" wiping the sweat from my brow.

"Bathroom break…and I think he's trying to call that little girl he's infatuated with." She sneers.

"Hmm…"

"Edward, seems like I missed one hellava party last weekend...care to elaborate?"

"Nope not really." I shrug one shoulder and gaze up to the sky to watch another performance.

"Don't tell me you found a love child too." Her smirk was pissing me off.

"After you've had this," she points to herself and cocks one eyebrow with her lips puckered. "You want to revisit high school? Pathetic."

I ignore the bitch. She's pissing me the fuck off right about now, running her nasty mouth that I wouldn't even put my dick in….not anymore at least.

I tell her it's none of her business as I stand to go get an ice cold Coke at the concession stand.

I need Bella.

I can almost smell her Strawberry scent in my nose. I'm going to have to settle for nothing…I'm going to go crazy…I am going to try and score her cell phone number from Jazz. Alice is calling after the graduation ceremony Jazz tells me. I need more. I need Bella's number.

It's hot and I'm beat. I taxi the Texan to my hanger when we get home. I do all the post flight things I always do. I wash the plane, fill out my log book and gather my bag before going inside.

I owe Jazz my left nut right now. I am holding Little Browns number in my hand.

Fixing a sandwich and uncapping a beer, I sit down and decide I'll call her instead of text.

I dial her number memorizing it at the same time. I also program that shit into my phone…just in case I get amnesia.

The phone just rings, and rings, and rings. Then voicemail. It's Monday, maybe she's at work.

"**Hello. This is Bella, please leave a message and I'll call you back… maybe." She giggles. BEEP.**

My hand is in my hair tugging as I leave her a message, I haven't even thought about what I would say if she didn't answer the phone. Here goes nothing.

"**Bella, this is Edward. Edward Cullen. I ah, was hoping to speak with you, I hope you don't mind but Alice gave Jasper your number and Jasper gave it to me. Ya so I was just checking to see if you got the delivery Saturday and well, I was just hoping you would agree to have dinner with me sometime. Sometime soon? I know you planned on leaving town at some point, maybe before then?"**

I feel like I'm rambling and hardly taking the necessary breaths to not pass out**. **

"**Okay well, have a good afternoon I hope to hear from you….Bye."**

The phone rings and I hurry to answer when I notice that its Volturi calling. They call on Mondays with any flights that need to be piloted for the week. I mark on my planner that Aro needs a flight to Las Vegas on Thursday, it's just down and back, a one day trip. I'll need to have the company jet ready to go by 6:00 am on Thursday. The last few weeks my flights have been limited but that's fine with me. I get more practice time in with the T-6.

Time elapses as my tired body is pelted with the hot water from the shower. I start to wash as my hand grazes my arousal, I'm thinking of Bella. She was in_** this**_ shower, the images almost too much for me to bare. Was she touching herself thinking of me? Touching her breasts, massaging the soap over her ass and between her legs, bending over to reach her pretty little toes? I stroke my cock imagining its Bella's hand wrapped around my warm wet shaft. Her small hand not quite able to reach all the way around the circumference of my dick…I'm rock hard. I stroke harder and faster as my body is responding to the thoughts of MY girl in MY shower. My climax is fast… it's over too soon. I rinse off and step out into the thick steam .

My phone is ringing.

"Hello."

"Edward!" Esme is out of control, her voice shaky.

"Mom, what… what's wrong?" I'm slightly panicking right now too.

"Carlisle….He left when I took the dogs for a walk, he took the Range Rover and left. He shouldn't be driving. I'm so scared Edward."

"I'll be right over….call the police to let them know what's going on."

I throw on my faded jeans and gray t-shirt. Fuck my hair….It never cooperates anyway. Then I'm running to the Mercedes.

BPOV

Charlie has been gone so much lately working a case that is taking its on him. He's always tired when he gets home, usually it's after midnight and I'm already in bed. He looks slightly thinner and I'm worried. I miss our dinners together. I always cook and we sit at the kitchen table to catch up over dinner, about the day's events. His are usually more exciting than mine so I let him talk the most. He's not a man of many words but he always talks more at dinnertime. I think he feels bad that I've been left alone so much lately because of the new case he's on. We end up chatting longer than usual on the night's he is home.

I called Charlie earlier and told him I'd be bringing him dinner at the station tonight. I'm making his favorite. Lasagna, garlic French bread and a tossed salad with lots of veggies and bleu cheese dressing. I even made homemade croutons.

The station is buzzing when I walk in. I notice that Charlie's office door is wide open alerting me to the fact that he's not in there. He better be on his way here or I'll be upset to have missed yet another dinner with him. I say hello to Jessica the deputy behind the front counter and take a seat in one of the empty chairs in the lobby. There are just a few people in the room. A woman in her thirty's with a small girl on her lap, playing patty cake. A woman in her fifty's with a large handbag, digging around in it for days trying to find something and a gentleman in his late sixty's sitting in a chair with his blondish gray head turned down. He's looking at his hands that are tightly knit together and he's mumbling something to himself that I can't quite make out. I'm sitting closer to him than the other two people.

I can't help but stare at the gentleman though. I'm not trying to be rude but there is something that looks strangely familiar to me so I'm trying to figure it out. Maybe he's been browsing the library while I've been working. I tend to recognize people out and about and then realize that they must have been at the library at some point and time while I was at work. I bet that's it.

He catches my eyes and his brilliant blue eyes are striking. Still the face is so familiar. He smiles at me and I smile back saying hello. We sit a few more minutes and then he speaks to me about the picnic basket that I have sitting neatly at my feet. I tell him my dad is Chief Swan and that I'm here trying to feed him and that he works very long hours.

The man gets up and takes the chair right next to me and asks if I mind. I shake my head and tell him not at all. He tells me of the picnics he used to take with his son "Ace". They would pack peanut butter and jelly sandwiches since his son was picky when he was three years old. They would go to the park, eat and wait for his wife to get off of work to join them. He continued to tell story after story of his son and how he loved the swings and the merry go round the best… loved it more, the faster and higher he could go. I smiled as he reminisced; he painted such a pretty picture of family. I had really only had one parent at a time since Charlie and Renee split up when I was still an infant. I had never had experiences with two parents at one time so I pictured myself in his story too. We were deep in our conversation when the door to the station flew open and in rushed a beautiful woman in her early sixties. She stopped and looked at the gentleman sitting next to me. Her eyes teared up as she ran to him pulling him into the biggest embrace. She sobbed as she told him that she was so worried about him and to never do that again… whatever_ that_ was.

The door opens again and in walks Edward. I could feel the electric energy the minute the door swung open. He stops dead in his tracks after he looks at the man and then see's me in the chair next to him. The man say's 'hey ya Ace'.

My mouth drops open just a little and I look at the gentleman and then I look at Edward once more. That was the face I was recognizing. Same strong jaw and same shaped eyes. Edward must be his son, they resemble one another.

Jessica clears her throat and say's to Mrs. Cullen that Carlisle was just fine. Officer Banner found him at the park wandering around a little confused.

I look back at Edward and he moves closer to the three of us… his eyes staring almost completely through me. He is eyeing the airplane charm. A half smile is on his face. I feel the heat of my skin and my flesh is tingling.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all character names. Author owns the plot.

A/N: This chapter is one of my fave's so far, cannot wait for your responses.

The tunes in this chapter are:

She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5….love Adam Levine and his sexiness! YUM-O and of course Edward too:)

Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran…If you haven't heard this song…it's a must. It's so lovely.

Chapter 8

EPOV

Esme got the call that Carlisle was found over an hour away in Forks. He was picked up at the park and was being taken back to the station. Apparently he forgot that Esme went to walk the dogs and went out looking for her. He ended up driving to the park in Forks but he didn't know why he was there once he got there. I drove mom to pick him up so she could drive the Range Rover back home with dad.

As I am entering the station my skin unmistakably feels that feeling when I'm around Little Brown. I stop almost immediately when I see her sitting next to Carlisle. She is just as shocked to see me.

I very slowly close the gap between us as I stare at the charm around her neck. The slight blush on her cheeks tells me that she happy to see me. I love that shit! I give her one of my best crooked smiles.

The deputy is tells Esme that Carlisle is fine and that she can take him home now.

She also looks at Bella and informs her that the Chief just called and he is very sorry but that he won't be able to make it for dinner. The look on her face almost breaks my heart so I lean forward and whisper in her ear that I'd love to take her to dinner. She sucks in a small breath holding it as my mouth is almost touching the cap of her ear. She lets out the breath slowly.

I take a step back and say a few words to my dad telling him that he scared the shit out of us. Then I formally introduce Bella to Esme and Carlisle.

"Mom…Dad, this is **my** Bell um… Bella Swan." I caught myself stating Bella was MINE. I know she heard that.

"Bella, this is my mom Esme and it seems to me that you have already met my dad Carlisle." Esme gives Bella a big hug and thanks her for keeping my dad engaged in conversation while he was waiting for her. Bella has a golden smile that lights up the room. _**My **_Bella says that she was honored to be in Carlisle's company.

Mom thanks me for driving her here and she takes Carlisle's hand and leaves.

"So Bella, would you let me take you to dinner? I pause.

"Did you get my message today?" I'm staring contently into the pools of dark brown cocoa.

"Yes. Yes, I did get your message but um…I was really busy making this dinner for Charlie and didn't have the time to call you back." She leans her head to the side as she looks towards the picnic basket. "Sorry…I was going to call you tonight actually and thank you for the beautiful flowers and the necklace." As she's fingering the charm nervously. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Bella," I step even closer to her our bodies almost touching. "I wanted to send you a delivery… flowers…jewelry…something to let you know just how special I think you are." I bend down to where our noses almost touch our lips mere breaths away. "I wanted you to be wearing something from me. If it were not my touch on your skin, I wanted it to be a charm lying on the place I'd most like to have my lips." I used my sex on wheels voice. It wasn't hard to do when Bella was near me.

She quietly clears her throat… I see her blush is full on cherry red… inching down underneath the pink cotton shirt that's hugging her breasts.

"Sooo? How about dinner?" I raise both my eyebrows at her.

"Uh, alright but I already have this dinner here," as she points to the basket at her feet. "How about let me feed you tonight, as a thank you." She smiles with her lips together, her eyes twinkling.

"Perfect." I lean down picking up the basket and offer my hand to Bella. She takes it with a dainty touch as I lead her to the Mercedes. My hand tingles and my body responds in ways I wish I could conceal better. I hold the basket in front of the monster in my jeans.

We end up at the park that the officer found Carlisle in. We take a seat at the picnic table in the gazebo. The air is muggy, no breeze whistling through the trees. It's overcast now and it looks as if it will pour down rain any second. Bella opens the carefully packed picnic basket as I smell delicious aromas escaping. She tells me her specialty is Lasagna and that it is Charlie's favorite. I'm sure it will be one of my favorites too. I smile to myself.

Bella takes out two containers with hearty sized portions of her specialty in each. I can almost taste the basil and tomatoes… she places one in front of me and one in front of her. Then a foil wrapped package that must be the French bread is placed in between us. I smell the garlic and it's making my mouth water. Next… the amazing salad that looks like every vegetable under the sun was living in it. There is nothing sexier than a woman that knows how to cook and cooks well. I take my first bite and my eyes close briefly as if I haven't been fed in years. I savor the bite and I notice she's looking at me strangely.

"What?" I say as I'm preparing to put another delicious bite of lasagna in my mouth.

She giggles. "It's just you look like you've never eaten lasagna before."

"I haven't. Well at least I haven't eaten lasagna THIS delicious before." I take a bite off of the piece of the garlicky bread.

"Well, I'm glad you approve. I guess Charlie is just missing out." She gives me a prize winning smile.

When we finish our dinner I help her pack up the picnic basket and I carry it back to my car. I had asked her to go on a walk with me after dinner… she said yes. I'm patting myself on the back mentally. YES! Mental fist pump as well. I'm a fool in love.

We talk about lots of things. I tell her about Carlisle and I get a little choked up. She rubs my arm when she see's I'm having difficulty. I gain my composer and tell her the good things I remember. The reason he calls me 'Ace', and that we have always enjoyed flying and flying together. We enjoyed other things as well but our relationship was built and fortified with flying and the love of airplanes. We had that in common. Bella tells me which stories Carlisle was telling her at the station saying that she loved them. She thought he was a very kind person with so much love for his family. It made my heart very happy that she met my dad even though he wasn't exactly the dad that he used to be.

Bella speaks of Charlie saying that he is a wonderful and caring father. He took her in permanently when she was in the 8th grade. She didn't elaborate much about her mother but I sensed that it was a sore subject and I shouldn't pry. She continued telling me that her love of cooking developed when she came to Forks. If it hadn't been for her cooking they would have been eating frozen dinners or at the diner every night. I chuckled. She decided that she would learn so her and Charlie didn't starve. That made me smile.

It was starting to drizzle so we headed back to the Mercedes so we could talk some more. It was easy the way that our conversation just flowed like we had known one another forever. I took a hold of her little hand and ran my thumb over the back of it. We both felt that feeling. I could tell by the way she blushed and of course my dick was starting to betray me. I adjusted myself nonchalantly…I hoped. She didn't let on that she noticed but I notice her nipples erect under her pink shirt…not that I was looking or anything.

I didn't want our evening to end so I asked her if she would like to go to the diner for dessert. She agreed. I put her hand to my mouth and gave it a chaste kiss. I put on my mood music, ha, and drove to the diner.

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen**_

I gave her a hot as hell look and winked as I sang part of the song to her.

_**She had some trouble with herself**_

_**He was always there to help her**_

_**She always belonged to someone else**_

_**I drove for miles and miles**_

_**And wound up at your door**_

_**I've had you so many times**_

_**But somehow I want more**_

_**I don't mind spending everyday**_

_**Out on your corner in the pourin' rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**And she will be loved, and she will be loved**___

The diner was busy but we found a corner booth and sat down. I wanted to sit next to her but I didn't want to look like a total douche. I still had to play it smooth…you know 'fly boy' even though I think she could see straight through my bullshit. We each ordered cherry pie and coffee.

Time flew by and we found ourselves still at the diner at almost half past nine. I still had an hour drive or so back to Port Angeles so I paid the bill and we stood to leave. I put my hand at the small of her back and we walked out to the parking lot. It felt so right and I felt privileged to be in Bella's presence. I hoped she was having a good time as well. I even opened the car door for her…I was pulling out all the stops tonight.

The drive back to the Police Station to get her truck was tense for me. I wanted to kiss her really bad….and I mean KISS her. I planned on inviting her to the next air show since I knew Alice was going to be there. I parked the car next to her truck then casually put my right arm around the back of her neck. Not all cheesy like what you see in the movies, I had confidence. She looked over at me... then I pulled her close. I was staring into those beautiful pools of cocoa and she was staring back at me. I could tell she was not going to resist the kiss I was going to give to her.

She leaned in, her eyes heavy with desire. (She wanted me…cock of the block)

Bella put her soft hand on my face and her thumb explored my left cheek bone. That feeling of sheer completeness filled me and I felt a shiver roll through my whole body. I needed Bella, I hoped this kiss would satisfy me until the next time I could see her. I was going to see her NO DOUBT. I had my left hand on her upper thigh.

Background music was playing, the song perfect for our heated kiss.

_**Settle down with me**____**  
Cover me up**____**  
Cuddle me in**____**  
Lie down with me**____**  
Hold me in your arms**____****_

Your heart's against my chest___**  
Lips pressed to my neck**____**  
I've fallen for your eyes**____**  
But they don't know me yet**____****_

And the feeling I forget___**  
I'm in love now**____****_

Kiss me like you wanna be loved___**  
Wanna be loved**____**  
Wanna be loved**____****_

This feels like I've fallen in love___**  
Fallen in love**____**  
Fallen in love**___

The kiss was full of want and lust. It was slow not sloppy…but very heated. It was all tongue and heavy breathing. Then I heard a knock on my window!

Holy Mother of God. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Bella yelped, deer-in-headlight-look on her face. I rolled down the window. Bella says, "Hi Dad."

"Bella?" Charlie started. "I saw your truck here and I called your cell phone but no answer."

"Um …Sorry Dad." She was biting her bottom lip. "I ended up going to dinner with Edward…Um Edward, this is Charlie, Charlie this is Edward Cullen." I stuck my hand out the window and shook Charlie's hand.

"Edward." Charlie nodded. He was eyeing me with a questioning look.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." My grip was solid.

Bella told her dad that she would meet him inside the station soon, Charlie turned and walked away.

I looked at Bella and she was embarrassed about the interruption but I was ready to resume our kiss.

I tried to pull her to me again but she resisted saying that Charlie would come back out if she wasn't in there in a timely fashion. I smiled not wanting to look disappointed…but 'son of a bitch', I was disappointed.

"Well, thank you for the incredible dinner Bella. I'll let you fix dinner for me again." I nudged her arm laughing. "No really, it was delicious, thank you."

"Edward, thank you for dessert, I enjoyed getting to know you more." Her face was so darling when she said that to me.

"I was going to invite you to the next air show that I perform at. I know Jasper asked Alice to come. Would you want to come too?" Both my eyebrows were raised in question.

"I guess it depends on when and where it is. Thanks for the invite." Her smile is addicting.

"Okay, well…I better go. Thanks again." I tell her to stay put so that I can open her door for her. I think she likes that I want to do that for her.

Opening up her door I take her hand and help her out. She gives me a nice hug with her arms around my waist and letting go after a few seconds. I kiss the top of her head, inhaling her scent quickly and watch her walk away.

BPOV

I was shocked to say the least that I was running into Edward again… the Police Station of all places. So random. I was beginning to think what Alice said about fate was actually true. I could only hope. I had thought of Edward so much this past week. One, because of the chemistry we had the weekend of Emmett's party. Two, because he had sent me that amazing delivery on my graduation day, Edward seemed so thoughtful in his actions towards me and it felt good, really good in fact.

After Deputy Jessica told me that my dad wasn't coming in for dinner, my heart fell a bit. Edward noticed because he immediately asked if he could take me to dinner. How sweet. My heart perked up when he suggested it to me. I didn't see any reason to waste the perfectly good food in my picnic basket so I offered to feed him instead of Charlie, as a thank you of sorts. Charlie's loss, huh?

Edward introduced me to his parents. They seemed so incredible. I already knew that I liked his dad just from our conversation. I liked his mom just as well, she gave me the warmest hug and for a moment it was like what I pictured hugging a good mom would feel like.

We ended up under the gazebo at the park eating our first meal together. I secretly hoped that we would have many more. I was letting my guard down and just living in the moment and damn was the moment PERFECT. We laughed, joked and just enjoyed one another. It was easy like me…and I don't mean in a sexual way. Although at this moment, my pussy would be a naughty naughty girl with Mr. Cullen's BIG bad boy cock. I pictured it big because I had nothing to compare it to, so anything would seem big to me.

After dinner we ended up strolling through the park. Our conversation turned serious for a few moments when he told me about Carlisle and his illness. I skimmed over my background for the most part saying that I started living with Charlie full time in the 8th grade.

Of course the damn weather here is crappy so it started fucking drizzling, we headed to the car. My hair had no chance in hell to look good.

We ended up at the diner for dessert because we both wanted to spend more time together. It felt so normal and comfortable to be in his presence. I loved it and could see myself hanging out with Edward a lot more. The looks he was giving me throughout the night were panty melting…or drenching. I was going to have to keep a fresh stock of panties in my purse. I think he was going to owe me a Victoria's Secret gift card if he continued to do this to me. I'm sure he knew nothing of the situation in my panties. Maybe sometime he would know… but not yet.

Every time we were in his car the songs that were popping up were so fitting. He kept looking over to me with wicked smiles, like he planned on those songs. Maybe he did know …they were setting the mood for sure. He even sang a few lyrics to me, his voice was beautiful. Swoon!

The kiss at the station before Charlie so rudely interrupted us was beyond romantic. That boy could kiss like a motherfucking rock star. Yum! I could get used to kissing this boy forever.

I was going to have to give Alice a call and figure out all the particulars about the air show because I was going to be there with bells on. No doubt about that. I was going be his air show groupie and I would wear that shit proudly!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters. The plot belongs to the author.

A/N: I just want to say that I DO NOT condone underage drinking OR driving under the influence. Just thought I'd put that out there.

Here is the link to the Fly and Be Free Facebook fan page: groups/341258599328011/

Chapter 9

BPOV

It's been a week or so since my so-called-date with Edward. He has been on my mind constantly and sends me texts every day like clockwork. I look forward to his sweet words but mostly I look forward to the edgier ones. For instance, I was at the grocery store on Thursday when I received a text from Edward, I was standing in the checkout line. I almost fell over when I read:

**May 31, 2012 2: 17pm**

**Thinking about you AND your beautiful body.**

**I want to lick you from head to toe.**

**E-**

**May 31, 2012 2:18**

**Well hello to you too.**

**Really? My toes?**

**B-**

**May 31, 2012 2:20**

**Really baby ;)**

**There's not one part of you**

**that I don't want to put my**

**mouth on.**

**E-**

**May 31 2012 2:24**

**Okay? Now you have me**

**hot and bothered. You're**

**going to have to help me out**

**with that…**

**B-**

**May 31 2012 2:25**

**What you do to me**

**Isabella. Leaving Vegas**

**now. Call you as soon**

**as I land.**

**E-**

**May 31 2012 2:30**

**Ok. Safe travels.**

**Muah!**

**B-**

We had been pretty playful through text this week. I hadn't seen him since Monday when we had dinner at the park. I was hoping for some one on one time this weekend, if you know what I mean. I was fixing dinner tonight hoping that Charlie would actually be home. If not, there would be leftovers for him to reheat. My mind was completely and utterly on Edward Cullen. That boy did things to me that I could not explain. I thought about the texts …all of them. The sweeter texts were ones that said how beautiful I am. That he missed me. I was in his thoughts and some were just happy faces. I won't lie…those were great but I was getting horny! I needed the nasty texts like the grocery store one or the one I received that he said he was touching himself and thinking of me. Holy CRAP! Good thing he was due back in town tonight, maybe he would come and see me if he wasn't too tired.

8:15 pm

I'm starting to wonder if Edward has made it back yet. He hasn't called me and I haven't received any texts since I was at the grocery store. I call Alice so I can keep my mind off of Edward….easier said than done.

"Hey Al…it's me."

"Really Bella? I knew it was you, you freak." She giggles.

"Have you found an apartment in Port Angeles yet? Don't you start at Twilight Coffee next week?"

"No on the apartment because….." she hesitates for a long moment.

"Let me guess, you're shacking up with the boy toy." I snicker.

"Bella, yes! Jasper doesn't want me to be all by myself in a new town. He wants to take care of me and keep me safe I guess. I think it is so sweet of him that he cares so much." Her voice gets dreamy.

"Cool then. So are we on for the air show? Will your boss let you take a vacation on such short notice?" I snort laugh.

"Very funny…you beotch." Alice cackles. "And yes and yes to your questions you hooker."

10:01 pm

I am reading my smutty book when Edward finally calls.

"Hey baby." His voice is apologetic.

"Hey. I was worried when I didn't hear from you earlier. I thought you were on the way home and that I would hear from you by at least dinner time." I quietly speak. "I wanted you to come and visit me. I really needed you." I say all breathy and needy.

"Oh, Isabella. I had one hell of a flight. I had to land the plane at an airport along the way because my fuel gage was acting up and I needed to make sure things were okay. I would have come over if it hadn't been for my late landing." He sounds really bummed.

"That's fine…I just miss you…your lips…your hands, all over me."

"Baby, I swear I'll make it up to you. We could have a little phone sex." He sounds hot and bothered.

He asks me what I'm wearing and I tell him black panties and a tank top. He tells me he's going to get naked.

"Oh baby, I want to be in your bed holding you tight, kissing you, touching your breasts, and sucking your nipples until they are hard.

I take a quick breath in, he continues.

"I want you to touch yourself baby…okay?" I don't respond but I do exactly what he says.

"First put your phone on speaker and lay it on your pillow right next to your ear. He pauses …Next, I want you to very slowly inch your tank up and over your breasts but don't take it off."

"I'm doing it now." I'm shaky in anticipation of what he's telling me to do. I hadn't really agreed to phone sex but he was taking the bull by the horns and we were past the point of no return on my end anyway. Thank goodness Charlie is still at work.

"Beautiful Isabella. Now take your finger and put it in your mouth and suck on it and get it nice and wet." I just breathe heavy in the phone. Then he asks," Are you doing that baby?"

"Um hmm." I am barely breathing; I'm just sucking at this point. I picture giving Edward head and its making me wet. I stop sucking and tell him that I want his cock in my mouth. He's sucks a hard breath in before he hisses, "FUCK Bella. I wish my dick was in that hot little mouth of yours, wrapped around my dick tight." He's sounds tormented.

"Now, put your finger on your nipple and tease it until it's nice and hard. Now lightly pinch your nipple with your finger and thumb and pull it as hard as you like. I like it a little rough though baby…I want you to know that." I am coming unglued, I've only just begun and I'm panting.

"I want it hard…please Edward…give to me HARD…please."

"Shh baby…I've got this…just listen." He takes control again.

I think maybe my inexperience won't bother him much, since he seems to love to take charge, so that eases some of my stress. Can he tell I don't have experience?

"Take the hand that wasn't in your pretty little mouth and cup your other breast." He moans softly. "Pretend it's my hand caressing you, teasing you." He is making breathy sounds now too.

I know he's stroking himself with long slow strokes. I can almost picture it, strokes up and down and up and down but I just have to ask. "Edward?" I moan his name. "Yes baby?" he breaths.

"Tell me you're stroking yourself too."

"Yes Bella, I'm imagining I am in your tight wet pussy." He moans.

"Are you doing okay Isabella?"

"Uh huh." I'm not making coherent words.

"Take one of your hands and slowly skim your silky stomach down to your panties. Do it now, okay?" I know he's stroking himself with long slow strokes. I can almost picture it, strokes up and down and up and down.

"Hmm." Is my way of saying 'yes' at this point.

"Now slide your panties to the side of your pussy…rub between your sweet lips for me. Pretend it's my finger playing with your slick wet pussy.

"OH FUCK EDWARD!" I practically scream…I'm not going to make it much longer with just the sound of his sexy as hell voice and all the promises that maybe one day he will actually be doing this to me himself.

His voice is all breathy as he continues. "Move up and down your clit to your opening." He says in a shaky breath louder that he probably intended. I did as I was told.

"That's the place I want my tongue….I want to bury my face in that pussy and taste your sweet juices." He hums and I moan AGAIN.

"Now move to only your clit and rub soft slow circles. Don't forget about your breast in your hand, baby. Play with your hard pink nipple." Edward says as he's still in charge of my impending orgasm.

"Do what feels best to you baby. Go faster if you need to. I want to hear you cum for me…say my name as you fucking cum sweetheart." His voice is strained and he is breathing entirely too hard. It sounds like he's almost ready to climax.

"Edward, I want to hear you cum too. At the same time as me…I'm close baby…so fucking ….close." I'm almost in tears it feels so good.

"Yes baby…I'm close too. I can't hold it any longer I'm about to lose it." Edward is getting loud.

I make a few more circles around my wet as hell clit and squeeze my tit until I starting cumming. My back is arching off the bed.

"Oh fuck…Ed..Ed..EDWARD…." I'm screaming and cumming and convulsing.

"Bella….oh fuck yeah. Fuck baby cum for me….do it for me." He's shooting his load.

There is a pause with just heavy breathing from the both of us.

"That was incredible." He whispers.

We are still trying to catch our breath, both coming down from ecstasy. That was beyond words, I cannot even imagine what it will be like when we actually make love. I hope it will be making love but at this point I don't care…if it's fucking then I won't complain, I'm still in.

EPOV

"Bella baby, you bring me to my knees." I know she can't see my smile but damn it was the sexy one that I do when I'm in the mood. Believe me when I say that I'm still in the mood. This boy has stamina. Remember I'm cocky fly boy.

That was the most erotic thing I've done in a long time. I didn't think phone sex could be that amazing but with Bella's heavy breathing and moaning it was my undoing. I pictured her with her little hand wrapped around my cock and then sucking it hard into her mouth and that was a sight I loved. I wanted to fuck her mouth…badly. I have to see her this weekend. I need some sexy time with my girl.

We make plans for her to come to my place Friday night and stay with me until Sunday. I want to pamper her and make her glad she's my girl. We haven't officially established that she's my girl or that I'm her guy but I'll touch on that subject this weekend. She won't refuse….I'm a confident motherfucker.

It's Friday and I'm rushing around trying to clean and make my place look pristine. I have a few things planned for tonight and I want it to be more than perfect for Bella, she needs to be romanced. I'm going to have hot pink roses waiting for her when she gets here and dinner delivered from an amazing Italian restaurant that I frequent. I need to get the perfect bottle of wine for dinner as well. (I know she's too young to drink legally but I've seen her consume alcohol and she not driving or leaving my house so it's all good.) I also plan on some pampering so I need to go buy some bath products. I hope to get her in my huge tub and soak with her after making love. Was I being presumptuous? Yes I was but damn… I could hardly wait to see her perfect naked body in my bed. That's number one on my bucket list since I met Little Brown. Plus, I've never done this before with anyone else…Bella is special.

I take Emmett with me. Lord why did I even ask that ass to come? I needed a little help so I asked and he accepted ... almost a little too willingly. I should have taken Rosalie, I know now that she would have been better help.

We're in Bath and Body works and I'm asking the poor sales girl questions about what bubble bath would be nice for my Jacuzzi tub and I think she whimpered. Not sure but she was flushed and I had to chuckle to myself. She was very helpful so I ended up with several different things. Fresh picked strawberry body wash and lotion was a for sure deal because it reminded me of my girl. I was looking forward to massaging lotion all over her sweet body.

Emmett was making me cringe with some of the questions he was asking the sales girl like…."Can I use this shit to jack off?" "Will it burn my dick since it's scented?" I wanted to die but couldn't help the laugh that escaped me when the girl took a step back from him and said she would ask her manager. Emmett was as serious as a heart attack and really wanted to know. I think Rosie will kick his ass when he shows up with lotions to pleasure himself with. I know Emmett too well and I know his scared ass will play it off like he bought them for her. Rosie keeps that boy in check…she won't hesitate to knock him up side his head if he pisses her off. I've seen it too many times. That girl rocked…I've never seen Emmett scared of anything before, until he met Rosalie. They were perfect together.

After determining that Emmett would most likely be okay if he indeed used the lotions for said purposes, we headed to the liquor store and florist to pick up the wine and flowers. He kept making digs at me about being pussy whipped and losing my man card. I cocked my eye at him and told him he was one to talk since Rosie carried his balls in her purse. He hung his head and shut the fuck up after that. I loved when Emmett was speechless…pitiful motherfucker. He ended up with some flowers for Rose as well.

Stepping out of the shower I decided that I needed one more thing for this evening so I dressed quickly in my faded jeans and button down gray and white pinstripe shirt. I leave the house in a hurry in my Mercedes. Alice was dropping Bella off in about an hour so I had time to run my errand. It was a total after thought but it was making my dick a little perky so I knew I needed to do it.

When I returned I lit candles around the house and on the table. I actually called Esme earlier today and asked her if she would drop off her table cloth and two place settings of her china. I didn't have that shit, why would I? I never wined and dined anyone. Remember it was a 'me getting my rocks off and leaving' kind of thing. But Bella was different and I want to show her how special she is to me….I hope she is impressed, I am because I'm really putting a lot thought into this whole evening and I haven't freaked out once.

I hear a knock at my door, I check myself out in the mirror as I walk to answer it. Yep, I look great…I knew I would even though my fucking hair never cooperates. I open the door to the most beautiful sight in the world. My girl with her overnight bag in hand and a huge smile plastered on her face, she drops her bag as I wrap my arms around her body picking her up. I plant a kiss on her lips, draw back looking into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"You are a sight for sore eyes beautiful."

"Thank you…You are quite the sight as well." She plants another kiss on me this time we use our tongues.

"Baby…I think we should have dinner before dessert." I emphasize the dessert part lifting one eyebrow at her. "I have something very special planned for that." My mega watt smiles plays on my face. Bella whimpers.

Dinner was delicious. I ordered us Chicken Parmesan with spaghetti and Caesar salad. I wasn't about to order lasagna since I knew I'd never like anyone else's but Bella's. Hers was fucking excellent.

Our conversation during dinner was just as comfortable and easy as it was the first time. We laughed and told stories about our friends. She only told ones about Alice. I think she was Bella's only friend which I didn't understand because Bella was such a great girl. Again …I didn't pry, I just listened and laughed because Alice did some pretty hilarious stuff and Bella's eyes sparkled in delight as she was retelling the stories to me. I filled her in on some of Emmett's more uproarious moments. I had too many to tell so I selected just a few but left out the embarrassing one from earlier today at Bath and Body Works.

After we were completely full from our dinner we moved to the living area. I brought the bottle of wine and set it on the dark wood coffee table. I wanted to cuddle and just be with my girl.

We sat on the sofa, soft music playing in the background…I made a mix tape for tonight. It's Amos Lee, Cold Play, Ed Sheeran and more of my favorites. Am I cheesy? I'm giving it to her when she leaves Sunday.

I place her feet in my lap, taking her strappy sandals off. I massage her soles and take each toe one at a time between my fingers squeezing and rolling them. I can tell she enjoys this. Her head tilts lazily to the side…she smiles and hums. I take her wine glass so she can lie back and completely enjoy herself. This is erotic to me…maybe I have a foot fetish that I was unaware of. When she is entirely relaxed with her eyes closed, that's when I lift one foot to my lips. I put her big toe in my mouth and suck it. I've never done that before. My dick is standing at attention and twitching at the act I'm performing. Bella's doe eyes open wide when she feels her toe in my mouth, a questioning look on her face.

"I told you I wanted to lick you from your head to your toes…I'm just starting with your pretty little toes, baby." My eyes are twinkling.

Her blush is beautiful…it's on full display right now. She tells me okay after making a little happy groan and lays her head back to the pillow on the sofa closing her eyes again.

I continued my path of kissing, licking and sucking her toes on each foot, it was a good fifteen minutes or more before my toe loving was complete. I was ready for dessert!

Bella watches me as my left hand strokes her right leg up and down the entire length, I lick my lips and she squeezes her thighs together. That was my cue…happy Edward.

"I'm ready for dessert." I pull her gently from the sofa, scooping her up to carry her to my bedroom. My tongue flicks against her ear, whispering asking if she was ready for dessert too.

I lay her across my soft bed; her body sinks down, dark silky hair splayed across my dark grey comforter. I step back to admire the beauty lying before me. I unbutton my shirt slowly as I wordlessly express exactly what I want to happen between us. Leaning down, my chest bare, I hover over her propping myself up on my arms as to not crush her, all my weight on my arms. Our noses touch and we tilt our heads to kiss. She threads her finger through the back of my hair… her breath is light on my lips and mine on hers. She smells of strawberries and wine. I savor the taste of her on my tongue.

I shift to the side, our lips still locked and our tongues circling. I take her bottom lip in my mouth sucking, grazing it with my teeth while Bella teases my upper lip. We take turns tantalizing each other. Running my hand up and down her side playing with the flimsy fabric of her purple blouse, I slip my hand under grazing her left breast. Her breath hitches then our breathing picks up as the intensity of our kiss deepens. I only touch the fullness of her breast at the top of her bra, I want her to beg me to keep going, beg me to touch her nipple, beg me to fuck her. She'll beg I know just what to do. I start whispering all the naughty things that I think about doing to her. Her response is extraordinary; my dick is so hard it could cut glass.

Bella's hips are moving and grinding into me, she's agreeing with all my suggestions of foreplay.

"Sit up and lift your arms up for me baby, I'm going to take your shirt off." I give her my lopsided sexy smile. She complies and lifts her arms; I take my time, relishing the fact that I'm undressing my girl for the first time. I slide my hands under the hem of her shirt feeling the soft skin on the way up. When her blouse is just over her breasts, I cannot take my eyes off of them. They are perfect. I kiss her pink swollen lips, then the tops of her breasts. I reach around and unclasp her bra while my mouth is still on her chest. The plum color bra slides off with ease, I take in a deep breath hissing as her erect pink nipples appear.

"Beautiful." I whisper almost to myself.

"Edward, please…kiss me, kiss me there. I need to feel your mouth on me." She arches her back; her nipples are closer to my lips. She grips my hair tight, pulling it. I lay her back down on the bed…our bare chests connecting for the first time. That electric feeling I get when she's around shocks me to my core. We both shiver as we continue to make out, my hands exploring the pale soft skin before me. Her other hand is roaming my chest. I'm grinding my hard cock into the side of her thigh. The sounds coming from our mouths are porno status. It's time for her jeans to come off…I pull away from our kiss.

"Baby…can I take these off?" My fingers are on the button of her jeans, my eyes looking toward my fingers…then back into her big brown eyes.

"Y-Y-yes...Please Edward." Her eyes are hooded with desire.

I slip the button from the loop and carefully unzip her second skin. My hand is under the waist of her jeans my thumb making tiny circles on her waist. I sit up on my knees so that I can more easily free her from the material hugging her legs. I take a quick look into her eyes hoping she was still okay with me slipping them off. She gave a slight nod. My motherfucking dick was begging me to do it faster but I couldn't act like a Neanderthal and rip her clothes off.

My thumbs were hooked around her waist band as I slid them down her thighs, over her knees to her ankles, my eyes following the path of my hands. When I got to her ankles my eyes quickly darted back up to her matching purple lace panties then to her eyes. She was biting her bottom lip, eyes still hooded. The jeans were now on the floor next to her shirt. I smiled that panty dropping smile…it was in fact panty dropping as her jeans were now off. I unbuttoned my jeans and slipped them off leaving my boxer briefs on. Her eyes were watching me closely…for a minute I thought I saw apprehension on her face but it quickly disappeared.

I resumed my position off to the side of her kissing that spot below her ear and down her soft neck. All the while my fingers played and pulled at her hard nipple. Her scent is mesmerizing. My lips got lost on her following her collarbone to the dip at the bottom of her neck. She was humming with pleasure, one of her hands was running through my hair and the other was running up and down my back. I whispered sweet sentiments to her letting her know how special she was to me and that I was so happy she was back in my bed.

My hand started sliding down over Bella's toned stomach making its way to her panties. Our mouths were once again connecting in a powerfully heated kiss. Sucking, twirling, and teasing. As my fingers reached her sweet spot covered by fabric she bucked. She was telling me yes with the movement of her hips. I slid my fingers down to the side of her panties running beside her leg and slipped them underneath the lace. I could feel the softness of her smooth skin….no hair, interesting… a fucking turn on! I was trying to contain myself and not blow my load prematurely. Bella loved my finger on her pussy. She was begging with 'Edward please' and 'oh…yes'.

"Baby, you feel so good, your pussy is so fucking wet…I love it." I moaned. I slid one finger between her folds… she was so slick and ready to be fucked. I was going to take my time and pleasure her, make her cum maybe a few times before I actually penetrated her with my cock. My cock was bigger than the average, I had been told by many, so I needed to make sure Bella was nice and lubed and stretched some before subjecting her to my love stick.

I took her panties off, my lips returned to her body, kissing her on the stomach, my tongue licking her belly button making a line down to her pussy. I peeked up at Bella, and her eyes were wide questioning me like she wasn't sure of what was going to happen.

I stopped my retreat south, "Are you okay baby?"

Nodding her head she said, "Um…yeah." She sounded like she was trying to catch her breath.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this you know. I kind of got carried away…we can just kiss and hold one another if you aren't ready." I really meant that shit too.

"No, I'm okay Edward, really." She was biting her lip, it was sexy as hell especially since she was naked and I was face level with her pussy.

I wouldn't have continued but she really seemed fine. I responded by gently spreading her legs and putting my warm tongue to her warm clit. She bucked again and I blew a soft breath on it. I licked from her clit to her wet opening, up and down in repetitive motions. They were light strokes and she wanted more, arching her back moaning in pleasure. My dick was begging to meet her insides.

"Edward…please…oh...please don't stop. I'm going to …cum…" Bella was breathless.

"Yes, baby. Cum for me…cum baby, scream my name." I ordered.

"Edward…oh…my…Gawd. EDWARD!" Her eyes were closed, mouth opened gasping for air as her body convulsed.

I just made my girl cum using only my tongue…damn I was good.

Bella was pulling me up to her, I figured she was finished with our little fling but she was gripping my ass still begging for more.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all character names. The plot belongs to the author.

A/N:

Chapter 10

BPOV

I had just experienced the most amazing orgasm of my life. I've only ever just given them to myself. It was pathetic really compared to what Edward's mouth and fingers did to me. I wanted more and I was not shy in asking for another one.

Edward still had his mouth hovering next to my sensitive pussy, a small crooked smile on his beautiful face. I tugged on him letting him know that I wanted his face up to mine. I wanted to kiss him and taste my juices on his lips and tongue. He obliged.

"Edward, that was…that...I don't even have words." I stuttered between kisses.

"Baby…you are beautiful. I loved watching you cum. I could do that every hour of every day and not get tired of it."

"Hmm." I smiled. "How about another one then?" I chuckled, I really meant it.

"Have I created a monster?" He laughed and sucked my nipple into his mouth briefly.

I just giggled, shaking my head yes.

He was determined, now that I had offered for him to continue with his mind blowing orgasms. Our lips came together once again, our tongues in the familiar rhythm as before. His fingers found my pussy once again slipping his middle finger down to my opening. He slipped it in slowly…in and out…in and out. His kissing became desperate and his dick was pushing into my side. I wanted him inside me so badly. I was begging him to make love to me. I took a hold of his cock and rubbed it from the base to head. My thumb rubbing circles over the tip. I could feel a drop of wetness and smoothed it over the entire head of his cock. His noises were erotic, it made my pussy slick. His fingers slowly explored the inside of my pussy, in and out while his thumb rubbed gently over my clit. It was ecstasy.

"Isabella?" His voice was questioning with a hint of concern.

"Hmm?" I was in heaven.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me?" His voice was quiet almost hesitant.

I tried to reconnect with his mouth and he pulled away just slightly.

"Yes… I want you."

"Anything else Bella?" He questioned.

"Umm, no?" I said a little confused.

"Baby… have you ever? " He stopped for a second then continued, "Have you….had sex before?" He was trying not to make me feel bad but I saw the look of concern on his face. A little freaked out in a way.

"No…I'm …well...I'm a virgin." I said it hesitantly because he was hesitant when he asked me.

"Isabella…isn't that something you should have let me know….like before we got naked?" He wasn't mad but it was a voice that meant business.

"Edward…it's okay. I want this, really. If I didn't, I wouldn't have let it get this far. All I've thought about is how I want you to make love to me. Is that okay?" Concern was laced in my voice.

I didn't want Edward to reject me just because I was a virgin so I purposefully did not discuss it with him. I figured he wouldn't mind. I was unsure though if he would be able to tell exactly, so I kept quiet about that little fact.

"Isabella." He started

"Stop calling me that. It's Bella. I'm not a child and I'm not going to be treated as though I'm in trouble." I snipped as I was trying to push Edward off of me. He held me tight, not wanting me to put distance between us.

"Baby…I'm sorry….I'm trying to wrap my head around the fact that you have not had sex. Don't get me wrong….I love the fact that you want it to be with me and I also love that no one has been inside of you. I cannot tell you how thankful I am that I don't have to kick someone's ass out of jealousy. But, there is something you need to understand. I DO NOT want to hurt you. I would have preferred to know that are a virgin, so that I could prepare to make it easier for you, try to make it hurt less." He said it with total compassion. "I couldn't bare it if I ever hurt you."

I told him I was sorry as I was tearing up.

"No baby…don't be upset. I'm not mad, I just want everything to be perfect for you that 's all." He places soft kisses on my lips, and wipes an escape tear from under my eye.

"Please, will you make love to me?" I'm almost begging.

He shakes his head and gives me the sweetest smile then winks at me. "How about you let me pamper you tonight and maybe tomorrow we can see what happens. Okay?" He's so fucking adorable that I cannot say no.

"I guess, if that's what you want." I say very quietly.

I'm about to cry because I feel like such a loser. My lip finds its place under my teeth and I'm biting down hard so no more tears escape.

"Listen…I have a little surprise for you. My plan was to have actual dessert in my bed with you not just 'sex' as dessert…I was going to eat it off of your flat little stomach and feed you myself with a fork but we got a little hot and heavy pretty quickly. So…what do you say we have our dessert and then we can take a bubble bath together?" His mega watt smile was plastered on his face.

Damn Edward is sexy.

"Well, that sounds great…not as great as you having me for dessert or me having you but okay….whatcha got?" I smirk.

"Close your eyes sweetheart." I comply. I hear him walk toward his dresser, pick up something and then he's back at the bed. He tells me to keep my eyes shut and says to scoot over. I feel a dip in the bed as he sits back down.

"Keep 'em closed and don't open. I want to feed you your first bite." I can almost hear his smile.

"I will. I won't peek, promise." I'm kind of excited as to what he's going to put in my mouth. I know it's not going to be his wiener now.

"Open your mouth…" he says happily. He puts the fork into my mouth and I know immediately that it is cherry pie.

"Umm." I take a bite and as he pulls the fork from my mouth I lick it for visual purposes of course.

"Bella… how can you make eating a piece of pie such a sexual thing?" He sounds hot and bothered again.

With my eyes still closed I ask," Can I change your mind about making love then?"

"No baby but good try." He chuckles. "You can open up your eyes now."

As I open my eyes, Edward is taking a big bite of cherry pie into his mouth. I lean over and lick the little crumb that is stuck on his bottom lip. I also notice he doesn't have a plate…we are eating right out of the pie dish, sharing one fork.

Once we have had enough cherry pie, Edward motions for me to stay put on the bed. He retreats to the bathroom and fills up his gigantic tub, making a bubble bath. I can smell the soothing scent trailing from the bathroom.

"Let me carry you to the bubble bath and then I'm going to get in with you… okay?"

"Edward please….I wouldn't want you anywhere else." He has a hair tie in his hand and starts to gather my hair into a high pony tail. This man never ceases to amaze me. That's kinda sexy!

I am so relaxed and in heaven as Edward sloshes water over my shoulders and then runs his hands down my arms. His hands are on my belly rubbing soft circles. It's hypnotizing and my eyes are closing. My hands are on his thighs feeling the muscles under my palms. He uses the Strawberry body gel on my torso taking great care with my breasts.

"Just making sure they are clean baby." I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Edward, don't start something you can't finish." I look back at him and make an over exaggerated wink.

"Oh, I can finish, you little temptress." He kisses my ear and sucks my earlobe into his mouth biting softly.

"Tomorrow then?" I sound hopeful. I turn my body around in the tub and straddle him taking his cock in my hand. I'm just going to tease him for a few minutes. He growls under his breath. Bingo! I might have him just where I want him. I smile to myself.

"Isa….uh Bella…What do you think you are doing?" One of his eyebrows is cocked pretty high.

"Nothing…just making sure you are clean…that's all." I leaned forward kissing his beautiful lips.

Our kiss was heated and Edward grabbed my ass pulling me closer. I could feel his erection between us. Hard and wanting.

My hips were rocking letting him know he could take care of his hard on but damn it, he _did_ have restraint and broke our kiss. At least he was panting.

"Okay baby…let's get out of this bath and I'll give you a massage. I bought strawberry lotion just for you."

Edward dried us both off and led me back to the bed. He grabbed us both bottles of water from the kitchen. We both took longs pulls of the water and then he placed them on the nightstand.

"Lay down sweet Bella. I'm going to massage your entire body. I want to get to know it so I'm going to touch every inch of you." He leans down and plants a soft kiss to my forehead. "Roll over on your stomach first."

"Can I give you a massage next?"

He laughs and says, "When I'm finished with you, you won't be able to lift a finger. I'm that good baby."

Edward was right. After his expert massage, I was so relaxed. He laid down next to me pulling me closer to him. I turned on my side and we spooned until we fell asleep. We stayed like that for most of the night. It was the best sleep I think I've ever had in my life.

He was so warm.

I was surrounded by a beautiful man that wanted to take care of me. He had thought of my feelings last night as we were about to make love. Looking back now I'm grateful that he found out that I am a virgin and stopped our lovemaking. It felt nice to know that he cared for me and I wasn't just a fuck.

Maybe tonight though…I could only hope. Sigh.

I wanted to surprise Edward with breakfast so I took a hold of his arm that was wrapped around my waist and quietly slipped out from under his embrace and out of the bed. I threw on one of his t-shirts and slipped on my panties. I wondered what kind of staples he had in his pantry… I was going to snoop, I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

It looks like I am going to make pancakes and sausage. I found frozen sausage in the freezer and I will make the pancakes from scratch. I could make these in my sleep if I had to. I could so be a short order cook if I was desperate for a job.

Maybe the little café here at the airport needed some help. I was pretty sure my mind was made up that I was not going to leave and explore the country now that Edward was in my life. Even though we we're just getting to know one another, I can't imagine not having Edward near. I would miss his scent and his delectable body not to mention his heart stopping kisses. Oh, and I probably need to add lovemaking to the list after we try that out.

"Rise and shine Prince Charming." I ran my hand down the length of his bicep. Edward squeezed his eyes shut hard and rubbed his hands over his face… his stubbly, gorgeous face. Then the most pretty green eyes were looking at me. They sparkled.

Edward motioned for me to get back in bed so I laid my body on top of his. I could feel his morning missile so I ground my hips lightly into it. He tilted his arousal up into me. We both hummed.

"I made breakfast for us." I whispered kissing his strong jaw.

"It smells fantastic. I must have been exhausted for you to be able to slip out of bed without me knowing. But I'm glad you did. I'm ravenous." He yawns.

"For what may I ask? Pancakes? Or Bella?" I say playfully.

"Both…but first breakfast."

"Good…do I need to feed you or can you handle that on your own?" I giggled.

He smacks my ass and laughs.

"Come on then let's go eat in the kitchen." I tell him.

EPOV

I woke to soft caresses on my arm from the most beautiful girl in the world. I was in a deep sleep having an incredible dream but my dream was nothing compared to waking up with Bella here.

This has been the best Saturday that I have had in forever. Bella cooked us breakfast which was delicious. It was amazing waking up to a home cooked meal and beautiful women in my home. I most definitely could get used to this. I wonder if she would move in with me. I know we just met and it seems to soon… but I mean Alice was moving in with Jazz and they just met too. I know how close Bella is with Alice and Jasper's townhouse is only about ten minutes from the airport so the girls would be close and would be able to see one another as much as they wanted. I should approach this topic soon. Maybe tonight.

I offered to clean up the kitchen and told Bella she could go take and shower and get ready. I had a few plans for the day that I hoped Bella would enjoy.

When Bella reappeared after her shower she was wearing a pair of Daisy Dukes and a grey sequined t-shirt that hugged her in all the right places. She was dressed just fine for our afternoon flight.

"Hey baby Bell, how about a flight with your man this afternoon?" I said hoping she would agree.

"Ah, yeah…well I've never been flying in a little plane before and I don't think I can handle the spinning stuff or tricks that you do." She sounded VERY hesitant.

"Well sweetie, how about I promise you that I won't do any crazy stuff unless you beg me, okay?" I winked at her.

"Promise?" Bella still looked apprehensive.

"Scouts honor." I held up two fingers then three…I had no fucking idea what Boy Scout's do…I'd never been one.

"Okay Edward…I'll take a ride with you."Bella giggled.

I was so completely impressed with Bella. Not only did she do great during our flight, she did in fact ask me to do one barrel roll. I was only too happy to perform one for her. She squealed with excitement as we were rolling, I was elated that my girl loved flying.

When we landed we made our way to Breaking Dawn Café for sandwiches. I got a call from Jazz asking if we would want to join him and Alice for dinner this evening. Bella thought that was a fun idea so we made plans for 7:00 at a local restaurant. I really loved this feeling of dating, I guess we were dating. Maybe I should bring this up tonight as well with the 'moving in' subject. I was nervous all of a sudden.

Dinner was really fun. All four of us laughed and told crazy stories and it was again so easy. I liked easy. It was a comfortable feeling being with Bella. I held her hand under the table during dinner. I also put my arm around her shoulder when the cocky little waiter took our order. I swear he winked at Bella and flirted. The balls he had when I was sitting right there. I kept my cool and just pulled her closer. Yep dirt bag…this babe is with me. I'm taking her home AND I'm going to have my way with her….not you! I felt like saying that shit but I just thought it instead.

We didn't drink at dinner because the girls are underage so Bella and I grabbed a bottle of wine at the liquor store and a movie to take home. Bella changed into one of my t-shirts and a pair of tiny little pajama shorts then returned to the sofa. I couldn't help but stare at my girl…she is so beautiful. I pat my lap and she crawled on top straddling me. We kissed and of course it got really heated. I laid her back on to the sofa. Before long we ended up naked. I didn't want her first time to be on the sofa so I led her to my bed to make love.

Our bodies melded together as if we were made for one another. We kissed softly, arms and legs wrapped around each other. I caressed her breasts and kissed her nipples, tugging slightly with my teeth. I felt her soft skin all the way down between her legs. When Bella and I connected for the very first time, I almost cried it felt so right. She was warm, wet and tight. I took my time with her, whispering softly into her ear, hoping it would take her mind off any discomfort. I told her how beautiful she is to me, how much I wanted her and wanted her to feel good. I pushed slowly and let her body get used to me entering her sweet flesh. She whispered back to me in between sweet moans that I was beautiful. She whispered how incredibly lucky she felt to have someone care so much for her… to make her first time special.

Our hips rocked back and forth in perfect rhythm slow and sweet at first. The intensity increased as we became lost in one another.

Then it became hot and heavy kissing, moaning, begging, loving.

Thrusts harder and faster.

"Oh yes Edward….I'm close baby…so ….close." She is short of breath.

I grab her hips and pull her to the side of the bed so that I can stand at the edge. I pull her hips off the top of the bed with her legs up to my shoulders. I lean forward to get a better angle and tell her to touch her clit.

"You're so beautiful baby….Scream my name as you cum. I need to hear you…oh baby, please." I was coming apart at the seams. I was ready to cum but there was no way I was going to do it without Bella.

"Cum sweetheart…Now baby…now."

"Edward…oh my fuck….Edward…You feel so fucking….good! Please…don't stop…I'm cumming, I'm…cum…ming." She is screaming loud.

"Oh baby…yes. I love hearing you scream my name." As I thrust few more times. I am cumming and groaning as I feel her clamp down on my cock.

I collapse to the bed and lay my head on her chest. We both are breathing heavy trying to catch our breath.

I pull her back up on the bed to the pillow and we hold one another. Bella actually thanked me! I should have been the one thanking her….so I did.

"No Bella, thank you. You were amazing." I smiled.

"Are you okay? Are you sore? Would you like me to run us another bath?" I was all too willing to please. I wanted her to feel like a princess.

"That would be perfect, thank you baby." She gives a shy smile and kisses my lips.

I think to myself …I'm one lucky son of a bitch!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The plot belongs to the Author.

A/N: I hope you all are enjoying the way this story is taking shape. There are some things that I have planned in the next few chapters that will be shocking. Stick with me….:)

My music selection for this Chapter was:

Bubbly by Norah Jones. I just like the song….

Titanium by Madilyn Bailey

Ho Hey by the Lumineers

Chapter 11

BPOV

The weekend with Edward was the best I've ever had. He went way above and beyond to plan a romantic weekend for us. I would say that it worked. I felt so pampered and loved. He didn't say he loved me and I didn't tell him that either. He did approach the subject of dating hesitantly; he wanted us to change our status to 'exclusively' dating. I think he thought I might say no. I was over the moon when he asked.

"Bella baby. I've been thinking about us and I really think we should officially call ourselves dating." He took a hold of my hand and kissed the back of it. He also smiled that panty wetting one that makes me crazy. "I know we haven't really known each other long but considering we made love this weekend, which was incredible, I feel so connected to you. I want to call you mine….I mean I already do actually. You just don't know it." He smirks and winks. I blush….a lot. "I guess you do now though."

"Edward, I would love to call you my boyfriend. I feel connected to you as well. I've never felt this way before…even before we made love I felt a connection to you." I leaned over and hugged his neck and gave him a huge kiss. "I'd be honored for you to call me your girlfriend." My blush traveled from my cheeks to my neck.

We are officially dating…boyfriend….girlfriend. I love saying that I have a boyfriend. I've never been able to say that before so I am a happy happy girl. Alice was super excited too. Her and Jazz have been dating since the word go. The minute they met I guess they established that. They didn't waste time.

"Bella….there's just one more thing. I don't want to freak you out. It's not my intention at all but I've been thinking about this too. What would you think if I asked you to move in with me?" He held his hand up in a 'stop let me finish' kind of gesture. "I know that it is a huge step, one that I don't take lightly and neither should you but… I've thought about it a lot lately and I really want you here with me. Just think, Alice is moving in with Jazz and you two are such good friends that you would be closer to one another if you did move here with me." His chest is rising higher than normal because I can tell he was extremely nervous about the question he just asked me. "Please say yes, baby." He gives me a sweet kiss on the corner of my mouth.

"Wow Edward." My eyes are open wide still taking in the big question he just sprung on me.

"Um… that's really sweet you want me to move in with you. " I just stare at him.

"But…" He interjects with a cocked eyebrow in question.

"Well…it's just that…it's just that I'm not sure that I can leave Charlie. He needs me…I need him too." I look at my folded hands in my lap. "Who would take care of him if I moved out?"

"Sweetie, I understand completely….don't let it upset you or anything okay? I just know that Charlie has been working lots of late nights and is gone so much that I just figured you would be alone. I'm alone too and we could keep one another company." He gives me a sweet smile. "I love holding you at night when we sleep. I'm going to miss you when you leave me tonight now that you've spoiled me. I'm going to be lonely in my big bed by myself." He playfully sticks out his bottom lip.

"I'll think about it. Is that okay? I'll let you know soon?" I wrap my arms around him and squeeze tight. He kisses my cheek.

It was hard leaving Edward…I wanted to stay with him. I loved how he touched me casually as I stood at the sink brushing my teeth. The way he stared at me while I watched T.V. and smiled when I helped him make the bed, the list goes on of all the ways he makes me feel special…wanted. Our goodbye kiss was hot. His lips found mine and our tongues instantly dance in a heated exchange of desire. I didn't want to leave…not at all. Thank goodness we took care of our goodbyes before Alice got to the hanger.

Alice and I rolled into Forks around 9:00 pm Sunday night. Charlie was still working as I assumed he had been all weekend.

I took my bag to my room and sat on the bed to text my_ boyfriend_. I'm smiling right now…big time. I'm cheesy.

**Sunday Jun 3 2012 9:14pm**

**Hey baby**

**I just got home… I had **

**a great weekend.**

**Thank you so much**

**XO**

**Your Bella**

Edward didn't respond right away so I started unpacking my bag and noticed that a CD in a green case was stuck in with my clothing. I pulled it out and read '_**Beautiful music for my beautiful Bella.**_ _**June 2012', **_written on the case. My guy was thoughtful and sexy as hell. He melts my heart. I put the CD in my player and listened to the soft melodies floating from the speakers. It was the music that was playing as we made love.

I decided to take a quick shower then throw some laundry in the wash. Afterwards I was going to climb into bed and read my romance book and just relax and wait on Edward to call or text.

After my shower I checked my cell phone before heading downstairs to throw a load of whites in the wash. I ran up the stairs when I heard my phone ring. Why didn't I just take it with me? I was out of breath once I reached my room.

"Hello?" I was breathing heavy.

"Well hello sexy." Edward chuckled.

"I just ran up the stairs…" I was trying to calm by breaths.

"So you weren't excited to hear my voice?" Edward was laughing now.

"Yes, of course I'm happy to hear your voice….I miss you already. I want to come back." I say.

"Baby, do you want me to come pick you up tonight?" he sounds hopeful.

"No. I'm just saying that I miss you." I internally pout.

Edward and I talk about the week ahead. He said he was on the phone with Volturi when I had text earlier. He has a three day trip to Chicago starting tomorrow. He won't be home until late Wednesday night.

He makes sure that Alice and I are still planning on being at the air show on Friday. I told him we wouldn't miss it for the world. It's about a three hour drive so Alice and I will leave Thursday evening. I booked a motel room close to the airfield. We will meet up with the guys on Friday morning at the air show. Edward and I really never discussed our sleeping arrangements.

He asks me again to think about moving in with him. I promised that I would give it some consideration and let him know.

I also informed him that I put my solo travel plans on hold this summer. He promised me a few short trips somewhere fun so I'll at least get out of Forks for a little bit as planned. We'd fly the T-6 and would rent a car to sight see or do whatever we wanted to do. I'm looking forward to planning some time away with Edward. As long as I'm with him then I'll be happy no matter where we end up.

Of course I got heart thumping texts from Edward this week.

**Monday Jun 4 2012 11:54am**

**Baby I'm hungry…I want to eat**

**you for lunch ;) I can taste you**

**on my tongue already. Yum**

**I miss you**

**E-**

**Monday Jun 4 2012 12:01pm**

**OMG! You are terrible.**

**Don't say things like that**

**when you are so far away!**

**But I'm hungry too….and not for**

**food;) How's Chicago?**

**Miss you too baby**

**B-**

I stayed home most of the week just doing the things that needed to be done. Laundry, cleaning, cooking and I watched T.V. a little bit. My mind was on Edward the entire time. My heart was so happy and I couldn't wait to see him Friday. I did read my smut books to pass the time and I did touch myself while I thought of Edward a few times. I think I just needed to wait and have him do it for me because my hands just didn't cut the mustard anymore. I needed Edward's touch, his scent and his voice that sends me over the edge. He was just one sexy man. Mine.

Alice moved this week into Jasper's townhouse and started her new job. She loved both and I was very happy for her. I did miss the little brat. I think that's why I got a ton of stuff done around the house this week. I didn't have Alice 'be-bopping' in and dragging me all over creation. I hoped to see her at least on the weekends. I figured I would be with Edward then too.

Thursday morning Rosalie called me and asked if Alice and I would want to catch a ride with her and Emmett to the air show. We didn't turn down the ride. Emmett and Rosalie together are hilarious to be around so the trip should be a lot of fun. I would meet them all at the hanger and we'd go from there.

I had a lot of time to think this week while I did my chores and hung out by myself at home. I had made my decision about moving in with Edward. I weighed the pros and cons of moving in with him and the pros outweighed the cons. As far as I was concerned I could make time for Charlie a few times during the week if his work schedule permitted. I also spoke with Jacob about what I was planning on doing. He was such a close family friend that I went to him when I needed to talk about my dad or things that I knew only he would understand. Jacob assured me that Charlie would be fine…he was a big boy and that I couldn't put my life on hold to take care of him.

The drive to the air show was eventful. All four of us sang to rap music almost the entire time. Emmett was doing his rap moves and Rosie was yelling at him to keep the Hummer on the road. She even hit him in the back of the head a few times and he actually pouted. It was so funny how she could put that hulk of a guy in his place with a thump or a glaring look. Rosie meant business. They even talked about their upcoming wedding. Rosalie was going to make a beautiful bride. Alice offered to help her with the reception. Alice loved planning parties and was awesome at it. She planned her family's New Year's Eve party every year and it was always so much fun. I offered to help in whatever way I could. I could cook but that was about it. I'm sure they would hire a caterer so I was pretty much off the hook.

Thursday night we arrive at the motel close to the air field…it was a dump. Emmett questions us why we weren't staying with our guys. He also thought the place was hideous. He and Rosalie had a room at the hotel that Edward and Jazz were staying at. He said he was sure the guys would want us there instead. We told them that we would be fine so they left. I heard him mumble under his breath but couldn't decipher what it was. We thanked Em and Rose for the ride as they left us to our outdated room.

It was not even thirty minutes before the loud banging noise startled Alice and me. We jumped out of our skin then realized that our guys were not at all happy that we were staying away from them. They practically barged in and grabbed our bags and stated that under no uncertain terms were we going to stay without them and absolutely not in a dump like this. I knew right then Emmett was the rat. We were out the door and into Jasper's rental car in five minutes flat. I guess that was solved…we would be staying in the expensive suite that Edward and Jasper had checked into. I wasn't disappointed. I just thought Alice and I should get our own room because I didn't want to assume that I was rooming with Edward. I reserved the room at the motel that I could afford. I booked before we were officially dating. I didn't think it was going to be a big deal. Wrong…Big Deal!

When we were on the way to the hotel, Edward grabbed a hold of me and kissed me like his life depended on it. I reciprocated. I missed the taste of him and his deliciousness. This weekend was going to be incredible…I couldn't wait.

Jazz piped up, "What the hell were you two thinking? I thought you knew you were staying with us."

Alice looked at me with a shit eating grin, "Ya Bella, what the hell were you thinking?" She giggles.

"I booked a place I could afford Alice, you know that." I huff.

Edward pulls me closer and whispers in my ear, "Your mine and you should have known I'd be the one taking care of you. You sleep with me now." His warm breath sent a shiver down my spine.

Once inside the suite Alice and Jazz went straight to their room. They waste no time at all getting down to business. I was really tired as well and just wanted to feel Edward's skin against mine. I knew he had to be at the air field early so I told him we could just go to sleep. He didn't take that very well…he started running his hands all over my body and I couldn't control my hooker moans that were escaping my mouth. He had me undressed in seconds. I undressed him next. We ended up making love. It was slow and beautiful….Edward was so tender and loving.

Friday

I had never been to an air show before and I was in awe at all the different kinds of airplanes that were on display. They were so cool to look at. The pilots were very proud of their planes as they were answering questions to the many spectators at the show. I was snapping pictures of some of my favorites but my most favorite was the T-6 and its pilot Edward Cullen. I had taken many candid pictures of him that he was unaware of; my lens was fixed on that sexy fly boy. My finger couldn't stop snapping pictures… I was going to love drooling on them when I got them printed. But then again I was moving in with Edward so I could drool on him anytime I wanted to. Bonus! I was going to tell him the good news about my decision tonight before the party. There was a party at our hotel for the all the air show participants and workers. Edward said that it was always a good time so I was looking forward to it.

Edward was up in the air ready for his aerobatic routine. I had never seen his routine before so I was super excited.

Rose, Alice and I were standing together watching the performances. The crowd went wild when Edward was introduced by the commentator. He put on a spectacular show with all his loops and rolls and the big fly by with the exhaust smoke. I took some pictures but I was so overcome with excitement that I mainly just watched my guy fly his beautiful ass off.

At the end of Edward's routine a blond girl in some kind of showy tight flight outfit came over to where we were standing. She introduced herself to me as Tanya, Jasper's wing walker. Alice had already met her a week or so ago. I stuck my hand out to shake hers and she gave me a snide little smile. I didn't like her vibe at all but I smiled and told her that it was nice to meet her and that I was Bella, Edward's girlfriend. She actually snickered at that and went on as saying that she and Edward had a past and had he told me about her yet. I didn't really know how to respond because what the hell…Who does that? She acted like Edward was hers and I was nothing. Rosalie piped up and told Tanya to shut her skanky ass up and leave. Then Rose muttered that Edward was such a man whore. I just stood there not knowing how to respond to all the new info coursing through my brain. I felt like shit actually and wanted to throw up.

As the day progressed I hung out with Edward some but he needed to stay near his plane. Alice and I walked around but the more we walked the more I overheard. I overheard Edward Cullen this, Edward Cullen that. Women and girls alike thought he was hot as hell…which he was, but it was what some of them said and elaborated on that made me mad. Of course they didn't know who I was, they didn't know I was his girlfriend but I didn't want the free info that I was overhearing from these unknown women. I was figuring out that my boyfriend Edward Cullen was a man whore like Rosie said earlier.

Air shows were meat markets of sorts for the pilots… women flocked to them in hopes of ending up with one. Evidently Edward always had girls hovering around him and he always 'hooked up' as I heard one tall skinny blonde say to her friend. I think I had heard enough for one day. The air performances were over so the pilots were leaving. The party was in a few hours so I needed to take a shower and get ready anyway.

The four of us climbed into the rental car and headed back to our hotel suite. Edward and I were in the backseat.

"So baby…how did you like my show?" Edward winked at me.

"Yeah it was great Edward…everyone really liked it." I said almost monotone.

Edward frowned, his brows were deeply furrowed, "Bella, I asked you how 'you' liked it. I don't care if other people liked it…only you. I was flying for you today." He was dead serious. "What's wrong? Did something happen? Did I do something to upset you?"

"No…I'm good. Your show was good too." I said as I looked out of the window.

Alice looked back at us then quickly turned around and made small talk with Jasper.

You could cut the tension in the car with a knife. I wish I had that knife back at the airfield…I would have hurt some bitches.

Edward pulled me to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He rubbed small circles on my arm. I just continued to look out the window until we got back to the hotel. I didn't want to act like a cranky ass but seriously…I couldn't take Tanya's comment and then all the other people talking smack about my boyfriend. I didn't know how to cope with that. I was jealous…okay?

When we entered our room I went straight to the mini bar and poured myself a vodka and cranberry juice. I needed to relax. I didn't want to ruin the evening so I just needed to chill out for a few minutes with my drink and take a shower.

Edward gave me a questioning look and I gave him a tight smile. "I'm going to go take a shower now, kay? I tried to sound a little more like myself.

"Okay baby, need some help?" His eyebrows rose.

I shrugged one shoulder…hoping he would actually take a shower with me. I think I just needed some alone time with Edward. He gave me a wicked smile and followed me to the shower.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. Plot belongs to author.

A/N: **Please review my story if you are enjoying it.** I've already decided the Epilogue and have written parts of it in my head. This story is not over yet...there are a few things that I have planned but I need some input on what you all think so far. Thanking you in advance!

My song choices through this chapter were:

Could You Be Loved by Bob Marley….I like it that's why

Locked Out Of Heaven by Bruno Mars

One More Night by Maroon 5…..I really do love Adam Levine and Edward, except maybe not in this chapter.

Chapter 12

EPOV

Bella was acting strange on the way back to the hotel from the air show. I was unsure of what was going on, I had never seen her like this before and it was worrying me… a lot. She was ignoring me in the car so I put my arm around her hoping it would make her feel better. She wouldn't look at me and just stared out of the car window.

When we finally made it up to our suite she headed straight for the bar. Fuck! She must really be pissed off about something. She went for the hard stuff too. Vodka. At least she put it in some cranberry juice. I stayed off to the side for a few minutes, and then she announced that she was going to take a shower. I wanted to be in the shower so badly with her so I asked if she needed any help. She shrugged so I took that as a yes.

I followed her into the bathroom not saying a word. I turned her around to face me and kissed her lips. I needed some skin to skin contact with my girl. I started to undress her…she didn't protest so I continued. Once she was naked I turned on the shower and I took my clothes off as well. I kissed her more passionately before we both stepped into the shower. She was responsive so this was good.

"I'm sorry for being so quiet in the car and acting like I did." Bella said shyly looking at the shower floor.

"Do you want to tell me what was bothering you?" I asked, tipping her chin up so that I could see her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Not really." She said quietly.

"Okay, but you know you can talk to me about anything…I want you to know that." Bella nodded but I was unsure if she really meant it.

I kissed her once again….this time our tongues danced.

I put my arms around Bella and pulled her tight to my body…I wanted to make love to her. I needed to be reassured we were okay and as crazy and it seemed making love to her would put me at ease. I needed her to say my name as I made her cum, I wanted to possess her.

I eased Bella down on the seat in the huge shower. I kneeled down between her legs spreading them open. Bella put her head back against the tile wall… hot water was showering us as I put my tongue to her pussy. I spread her lips with my fingers and licked her up and down until my tongue found her opening.

My finger found the opening and I slid it in slowly relishing the tightness of her. In and out I fingered her until she was begging me to take her with my cock. Bella bucked her hips and moaned as pleasure found her. My cock was hard and I needed to get inside my girl and relieve some tension. I flipped Bella around so that she was facing the shower wall and bent her over, her hands in the same place that she had been sitting. We had never had sex like this and I didn't even ask her if it was okay…I just took control. I hoped she liked it as much as I did. I rubbed her back with one hand and my cock with the other. I needed her tight hot pussy….NOW.

I slid two fingers into her pussy one last time and then lined my cock up at her opening. I slowly pushed the head just inside her, then stopped. I loved that feeling of entry…she was so fucking tight. She pushed back against my cock wanting all of me. My hands tightened on her hips.

"Please Edward…I need you. Now, please." She was begging me.

A little part, NO a big part was extremely happy that I was able to make her fall apart like this. I loved it when she begged me but the fact of the matter was… she never had to beg. I was all too willing to give her everything she wanted and needed. Hell, I wanted and needed her just as bad.

I pushed into her a little more than gently and she went crazy. I pumped in and out of her, her thrusts meeting mine. We had set a rhythm; we were both moaning and panting. I wasn't going to cum until I had satisfied my girl. My needs were second to Isabella's. I wanted to please her and make her happy every chance I got.

"Oh baby…you are so tight. I love the way you feel on my cock." I groaned.

"Edward…fuck me. Harder baby." She said quite loudly. I obliged as our thighs made loud wet slapping sounds. This went on for minutes. One hand slid up and down her back my other hand still firmly on her hip. I reached around to her breasts; I pinched her nipples gently pulling them. She liked that…I could tell.

"Cum for me sweetheart…"

"Baby… Oh ED...EDWARD…I'm cumming….Oh ….don't stop…please don't stop." She screamed.

I wasn't stopping…I was fucking her hard and she loved it, she was begging for it.

"That's it baby cum…I love watching you as you let go." I slowed down as she came down from her orgasm. I still hadn't cum. Not that I didn't want to …I just wanted to cum using Bella's mouth.

Bella turned around sitting down on the seat catching her breath and my cock was mouth level to her. I stepped closer hoping she would get the picture. My girl was smart…but it didn't take a genius to know that when a cock is staring you in the face; it probably wants to be sucked.

Bella smiled, her hooded eyes looking up at me as my cock met her lips. She took a hold of it with one hand and the other hand grabbed my ass pulling me even closer to her. I moaned when she opened wide and took me for the first time. I had never fucked her mouth before. I was not going to last long at all. Her brown eyes were still looking up at me through her thick dark lashes as her mouth slid up and down my cock. She was licking and sucking and humming. Her little hand was at the base sliding up as she took me deeper into her throat.

My head flew back as my body started to tremble with pleasure. My legs stiffened and my ass tightened as I started to cum. I didn't even give Bella a warning because I was so lost in my own little erotic fantasy world. I plain forgot! I was such a dick! I tried pushing her head back as I was cumming but she sucked harder, swallowing every drop I had to give.

"Oh Isabella…I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to cum in your sweet little mouth. Forgive me." I was panting trying to recoup.

"What are you talking about? I loved that. It was…exciting." She smiled brightly standing up kissing the corner of my mouth.

"You are amazing sweetheart." I put my forehead on her shoulder rubbing my hands down her sides to her thighs. Then I scooped her up so she was straddling my hips, her arms wrapped around my neck, "You wanna skip the party baby? I think we could have some fun in the suite tonight." I chuckled.

Bella slapped my back and giggled. "Let's go get our party on Mr. Cullen then we can come back and I'll let you see my cock pit." She laughed so hard tears were streaming out of her eyes. I swatted her butt then she said, "I can't believe I just said that."

"I can't either…sweet little Bella." I chuckled. "We better get ready then." I washed Bella's hair then mine. We rinsed and got out wrapping towels around our bodies.

The banquet hall was packed. The band was playing soft music for the dinner part of the evening. I said hello to a few friends as we made our way to our table. Bella and I sat at a round table with Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice. There were two empty seats both next to me. Unfortunately Tanya sidled into one of them and Bella immediately tensed up. I took a hold of her hand under the table and squeezed gently but Bella didn't squeeze back.

"Hey guys." Tanya spat with a devilish grin on her face.

"Hey Tanya." Jasper and Emmett said in unison. No one else uttered a word to her and Rosalie gave her an 'eat shit and die' look.

I looked at Bella and she looked straight ahead at Alice. Their eyes were saying things their mouths were not.

I leaned close to Bella's ear and whispered. "Ignore Tanya…she's a bitch."

Bella pursed her lips together and blinked hard once then nodded once unconvincingly.

Our plated dinners were served. The tension eased up slightly as Rosie made digs at Tanya through dinner. Emmett and Jasper laughed and I smiled as Tanya fidgeted in her seat. Rosie made no secret about how she felt about the devil in the seat next to me. Bella ate and small talked with everyone except for Tanya. I was going to have to get to the bottom of this tonight. When we go back to our suite, I was going to figure out exactly what happened today at the air show. I now knew Bella's mood this afternoon had Tanya written all over it.

The real music was starting and the dance was just beginning. People were flooding the dance floor. I took Bella's hand motioning with my head asking if she would like to dance. She said she would but she needed to visit the ladies room first. I stood as she stood when she excused herself. My eyes followed her in the direction she was walking. Her perfect backside swayed so beautifully in the navy mini dress she was wearing. Her dark wavy hair fell past her shoulder blades and swished too as she walked away. Bella was absolutely gorgeous. I was such a lucky son of a bitch. I had noticed a few people were staring at me as I watched Bella walk away.

BPOV

Tanya is such a bitch! I swear…the nerve of her to come and sit at our table after she was so nasty to me at the air show today. I wanted to reach across Edward and slap her silly. I was going to be a lady no matter what so I ignored her and talked to everyone else BUT her during dinner. I could see that Edward had caught on to the fact that Tanya probably had something to do with my mood today. So he squeezed my hand and put little kisses on my cheek all through our meal. I smiled every time I caught Tanya looking. Yeah bitch…this is my man so suck it! I yelled silently inside my head.

As I reached the ladies room I ended up in a short line waiting on a stall. There were two girls at the sink applying lipstick. The brunette was my height with a plump behind with nice curves and big boobs. Her hair was cut into a straight bob. The blond was a little taller with long straight hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a skin tight black dress with killer red heels. I couldn't help but over hear Edward's name. I looked down at my hands that were clutched in front of me. My knuckles were white as I heard the things the blonde was telling the brunette.

"Yeah so, every year Edward ends up taking someone back to his hotel room." The blonde said in a whisper, obviously louder than she thought because I could hear her plain as day.

"Are you kidding?" The brunette responded.

"Not at all, rumor has it that he never brings anyone to these events because he loves picking up a pretty girl and then fucking her in his room." The blonde giggles.

"I'll volunteer this year." The brunette blurts out.

There was finally an empty stall so I ducked in and locked the door. I stood there listening to the two girls talk about my boyfriend. I was fuming as I heard details of years past.

"He loves his dick sucked and he likes it rough…Angela told me that." The blonde play moans. "She told me the deets after she left his suite last year. She's not here this year so I was thinking about approaching him and offering him some fun later."

The brunette added, "If he likes threesomes, I'm in!" Both girls laughed and I cringed. I turned to face the toilet as I was about to hurl my entire dinner.

Tears slid down my face. I didn't even know I was starting to cry. I was so focused on trying not to vomit that I ignored the fact that I was crying. I heard them leave the ladies room so I quickly stepped out of the stall and washed my hands and splashed water on my face lightly. I blotted my face dry and applied my lip gloss.

I was trying to forget what I had heard but as I turned to walk out two more girls that were in the stalls piped up and started talking about Edward.

"Did you see the girl that' Fly Boy Cullen' had on his arm?" I stopped dead in my tracks and eavesdropped. "Yeah." The other girl giggled. "She must be the flavor of the night. He won't be with her for long…unless she puts out and sucks dick." Hysterical giggles filled the room.

Too late…I had just given Edward head in the shower. It was my first time and I felt special being able to please him like I did but evidently he can get that anywhere and anytime he wants, I'm sure he has had better. I felt violated.

I shook my head to try and clear as I went to join Edward again.

EPOV

"Hi sweetie." I said as I hugged my Aunt Elizabeth. "I didn't know you and Seth were going to be here tonight?"

My Aunt Elizabeth is my mom's much younger sister. She is actually only three years older than I am. Her husband Seth helps put this air show together every year, he is a pilot too. I didn't expect to see them here tonight though.

"You know we are here every year Edward. I just wasn't able to make it to the air show today but I'll be there tomorrow to watch your awesome performance." She smiled.

I hugged her again and kissed her forehead, holding on to her for a few long seconds. I missed Elizabeth…we had been really close when we were growing up but since she got married and moved away I didn't get to see her quite as much. When we were young, people thought we were siblings because we had the same color hair and green eyes. We spent a lot of time together and we loved one another very much.

"I have someone I'd like you to meet. She will be back soon…she ran to the ladies room." Elizabeth smiled when she heard me say "she".

BPOV

As I walked back into the banquet hall I caught sight of Edward with his arms wrapped around a beautiful bronze haired girl. I stopped dead in my tracks and just stared. I saw Edward kiss the beautiful girl on her forehead and hold on to her tightly. I could not believe what I was seeing. I blinked several times fighting back tears. Damn it…why did I have to be such a cry baby? I was figuring out that Edward was in fact a man whore. Why didn't I clue into this before now? He is so gorgeous and I knew he could have his pick of anyone…I wondered why he wanted me?

I wasn't going to wonder anymore. This was it for me….I was not going to be played.

I turned and ran out of the room. I didn't know what or where I was going but I ended up outside of the hotel flagging down a cab. I was getting the hell out of here. I could NOT take being just another slut hanging on Edwards arm and I was NOT going to be another notch in his bed post… even though I had already slept with him.

I slammed the cab door shut and told him to take me to a rental car agency.

I was going home to Forks.

EPOV

"Alice, have you seen Bella?" I was starting to freak out. It had been twenty minutes since she went to go the ladies room.

"No Edward, why?" Alice looked a little concerned.

"She went to the ladies room but she hasn't come back yet." I put my hand through my already fucked up hair.

"Don't worry Edward…Bella is kind of shy in these kinds of settings so she's probably taking her time hiding out in a bathroom stall or something. I'll go check for you." Alice winked at me and bounced away.

BPOV

The car rental agency was just about to close, it was almost ten o'clock. I hurried inside and asked for the least expensive car to rent one way.

After I had given my driver's license to the man and he scanned it, I signed all the necessary paper then had the keys to the Ford Focus in hand. I left immediately…that would put me back in Forks around 1:30 or 2 in the morning.

All my clothes were back in the suite but I'd text Alice in a little while and ask her to grab them for me.

Just as my thought ended my phone rang. It was Alice.

I answered, "Hello?" and then sniffled.

"Bella, where are you?" She said sweetly.

"I'm um…I'm on my way home." I sniffled again trying to hold back the tears.

"Bella! What the fuck? I have been looking all over this damn hotel for you." She screamed.

"Um…I'm sorry Alice, I um…I just couldn't do it." The tears started spilling and I was trying to focus on the road.

"What did Edward do?" She said calmly, eerily.

"Alice…I just. I just have had a hard time this weekend with hearing things about Edward. I mean, I was so not prepared to hear what a man whore he was or… is." I wiped tears and sniffed again.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." She spat.

"I'm fine really…" I was cut off by Alice.

"You are most certainly NOT fine Bella. You are on the road in the middle of the night by yourself heading home when you should be here." She was fuming.

"I'll be okay…I should be home around 2 in the morning." I tried to sound fine.

"Bella, what really happened? What did you hear? I mean I heard some of the stuff today as we walked around the air show. But what happened tonight?" Alice was sincere.

I told Alice everything that I had overheard in the ladies room then about the beautiful girl I saw Edward hugging and kissing. I ended it with how much I hated Tanya for being a bitch.

Alice understood and said she was going to kick the shit out of Edward. She told me she loved me and to drive safely and to text her when I made it home. I promised I would be safe and text her the minute I pulled in my driveway.

The drive home was horrible. I cried and thought about how stupid I was to be so gullible to trust a gorgeous man. I should have known he had been with millions of girls…well it felt like it was millions. We really never discussed our romantic pasts…I was a virgin before him. I didn't have a romantic past so that was easy but I didn't think to really ask him how many women he had slept with. I just trusted that he wanted to be with me and our relationship took off. Or at least I thought it did. Thank goodness I didn't tell him I decided to move in with him because that was completely off the table now. I was staying put in Forks with Charlie.

APOV

I swear I'm going to kick the ever loving shit out of Edward 'fly boy' Cullen. He was going to regret ever knowing me and ever fucking with my girl. Bella didn't deserve this shit and I was going to make him pay…big time. I'm sure Japer wouldn't be thrilled with the scene I was going to cause but fuck it. Bella was my best friend and best friends have each other's backs…no matter what.

I marched back into the Banquet Hall and tapped Edward hard on the shoulder. He turned around and I told him to get his ass out in the Lobby now.

"Alice, where's Bella? Is she okay? He was really concerned I could tell but I wasn't going to make this easy on him at all.

"Like you really care Fly Boy." I spat then turned and headed towards the lobby.

"I do care Alice so cut the shit. Where is she?" He asked as I was walking away.

Once we were in the lobby I unleashed on Edwards ass. I told him that he did not deserve Bella, that she was an amazing person with a heart of gold and he just shit all over her. I didn't name specifics because I was sure he was smart enough to know that Bella had seen him with the Bronze bombshell in the Banquet Hall. I just told him that she was sick and tired of hearing about his sexual escapades this weekend and she was finished.

"Alice…so where the fuck is Bella. You better tell me right now damn it." His voice was authoritative.

"Well thanks to you man whore…she is on her way home in a rental car in the dark…ALL BY HERSELF." I said it very loudly and people in the Lobby were now staring at us.

I walked past Edward so that I could find Jasper. My evening was officially ruined and all I wanted to do was go to bed. And well…maybe get laid.

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE IT SO FAR. THE PLOT IS GOING TO THICKEN SOON….SO STAYED TUNED! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. Plot belongs to the author.

**A/N: WOW! Posting two chapters in one day! I'm impressed with myself! Enjoy!**

Music for this Chapter will be sad love songs…

Dreaming With a Broken Heart by John Mayer – this could make you cry

Sweetest Goodbye by Maroon 5 – another great one from my boy Adam Levine

Gun Shy Sunshine by Silversun Pickups - love this song

**Please review so I know if you love my story or if I should end it quickly! Lol**

Chapter 13

EPOV

Motherfucker!

I'm shaking and can't control my emotions right now. I've tried calling Bella eleven times and she is not answering. I need to follow her. I need to leave right now. Shit! I send her a text message that I'm sorry for whatever happened…no response.

I send another text message:

**Jun 8, 2012 11:01pm**

**Baby**

**Please answer your phone.**

**I'm so worried about you.**

**I'm sorry! Please talk to me.**

**E-**

And another one:

**Jun 8, 2012 11:06pm**

**Bella,**

**Are you okay? I'm going **

**crazy worrying about you.**

**Please answer. **

**E-**

I find Emmett at the banquet and tell him what's going on. I also tell him I'm leaving and that he needs to fly the T-6 back for me.

I'm skipping out on the contract for my air show performance but Bella is way more important than flying a fucking routine for people. I won't be invited back next year but I don't care at all.

I thought Bella knew how special she is to me. I feel tears well up in my eyes but I push them back because I'm not going to fall apart yet. I can't….I have to get to Bella.

I need her to pick up the damn phone.

Or text back….FUCK!

**Jun 8, 2012 11:15pm**

**Pick up the phone **

**damn it! I'm freaking the **

**fuck out! Baby…please!**

**I'm so worried.**

**E-**

Bella won't answer me. I have to sort this out with her…I don't want to lose her. I say a silent prayer that she will be safe on the highway and make it home safely. It's all I can do at this point.

I'm in my own rental car and I should arrive in Forks about an hour after Bella does. I'm driving straight to her house and I'm speeding the fuck down the highway. I'm not leaving until she tells me what exactly is going on. I'm kind of confused. Even though Alice said Bella had been overhearing things this weekend I wasn't entirely sure what she had heard. I hope it wasn't anything about the banquet last year but I have a feeling that it was. Last year I did end up taking a girl back to my suite. I've said it before…I picked up girls for sex only…no strings…just sex. I just hope it wasn't catching up to me. I've never had problems picking up a one night stand at the shows. The girls flocked to my airplane and I'd make my pick. Usually she was blonde with big tits. Oh shit! I know she knows something…but what.

Women were looking at me while I was at the party but I didn't pay much attention to it since I had my beautiful girl with me. I don't want anyone else anymore…just Bella. She's all I need.

My Bella.

I keep trying to call her but its going straight to voicemail. I get pissed and throw my phone at the dash. A lot of good that does…I reach over to the passenger side floorboard and grab my phone…making sure it wasn't broken.

Horrible things keep going through my mind and they are making me ill. I had to pull over to the side of the road and vomit. My stomach can't take much more of this. I'm making myself sick with worry for Bella's safety… for our relationship. I need to know if she still wants to be with me.

What if she's really done?

I will fight for her and not give up.

I was already in fighting mode for our relationship. I just hoped to hell that she would listen to me and I could make things better.

I said another prayer…this time it was out loud.

BPOV

It's almost two in the morning and I'm exhausted. I should have just gone back to the nasty motel that I had rented and driven back in the morning, but I wasn't thinking. I just needed to get away from Edward and all the shit talk I was hearing. I was glad I was home. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway so I knew he was home too. I text to let him know I was going to be unlocking the door so he wouldn't think it was an intruder. He thought I was going to be gone until Sunday evening.

I opened the front door, went in then locked it going straight to my room. I had never been so happy to see my little bed and my surroundings in all my life. It was my sanctuary. I had cried off and on the entire way home and my eyes were red and swollen, I needed sleep.

I stripped out of my mini dress and crawled into my comfy bed in just my lacey bra and panties. Pulling my comforter over my head I drifted off to sleep. A very restless sleep may I add.

3:04am

Knock, knock,knock…pause

Knock, knock, knock…pause

I could hear an annoying noise but in my agitated sleep I didn't place what the noise was. I just pulled my pillow over my head to block it out.

3:06am

Now I heard voices. I could hear Charlie raise his voice just a little and then I heard Edward. Oh my gosh…it's Edward. I rubbed my tired eyes and listened contentedly. I heard Charlie tell Edward it was way too late to be insisting that he speak with me and that if I had come home it was for a very good reason. Like I probably didn't want to see him or talk to him.

I heard Edward's pleads to Charlie to speak with me but Charlie must have pushed him out and locked the door. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then my door opened just a sliver. I knew Charlie was peeking in on me making sure I was okay. I pretended to be asleep. Then Charlie closed the door.

My phone was ringing, it was Edward. Crap…. I guess I should just answer.

I pressed the accept button, "Hello?" I said quietly.

"Oh baby….please don't hang up. I just needed to know you were okay." Edward's voice was panicked.

"I'm fine." I'm still whispering.

"Please Bella…please talk to me. Tell me what happened." His voice is cracking.

"Um Edward…uh…I, I think it's best we just go our separate ways." I could barely say it to him. My eyes welled up with tears.

"No baby…no. Please, you don't mean that." I hear his voice break and he sniffed.

Edward was crying….

"Edward…I can't be around all the talk. I didn't know you had such a past and I know myself… I won't be able to handle it." I wipe my tears and continue. "I just can't help but think I'm just another notch in your bed post. I'm sorry Edward, really I am, but I can't do this with you." I start to hang up the phone and I hear Edward choke.

"No…I promise you are NOT just another notch. I swear….baby please believe me."

"I'm sorry Edward. I can't…goodbye." I hang up and turn off my phone.

EPOV

My car drives me home on auto pilot it seems. I don't remember getting here. My eyes are swollen and red from crying. I have never cried over a girl…not once. Bella was special…she IS special damn it.

I crawl into my bed wishing Bella to be here. I can't turn off my mind…I can't sleep. The picture in my head was of our weekend together in my bed, the way we made love for the first time and how she snuggled into me. I was going insane with all the wonderful images in my head. I could almost smell Bella...my mind was playing tricks. I twist and turn then decide it's fruitless and get out of bed.

I have to get her to talk to me. I decide to go back to Forks in the morning and insist on speaking with her. I just hoped Charlie was at work. I didn't need him to interfere with this situation.

The morning light was peeking through my front windows and the coffee pot was working overtime. I was already on my second pot and it was only seven o'clock in the morning. I needed to leave soon so I could talk to Bella in person. I poured myself a large to go cup of coffee then headed to my Mercedes.

The hour drive actually took me forty- five minutes. I sped to Forks with anticipation of working things out with my girl. Was she even my girl? I couldn't get the thought of Bella saying she couldn't do it anymore and then she hung up on me.

I rubbed my tired eyes and slowed my car down as I turned onto her street. I noticed that the rental car was still there and another vehicle. I slowed down even more when I noticed Bella outside with a guy with dark hair and dark skin. Her back was to the street so she didn't notice as I drove by. She had her arms wrapped around his waist and the asshole had his arms around her shoulders. They were in a tight hug, they were swaying slightly.

My temper flared and I wanted to kick the shit out of the dark boy that had his hands on my girl. She was mine damn it. Hands off! I wasn't giving up but I knew if I stopped my car that things wouldn't end up well, I'd be sending him to the hospital. So I just drove…I drove until I ended up back at my house.

I tried calling Bella several times on my way home, but of course it went straight to voicemail. If she wasn't going to talk to me, I was going to start sending flowers.

I called the florist. I ordered three arrangements to be delivered to her every hour on the hour starting at noon.

The first arrangement was a dozen hot pink roses, like the ones I gave to her the weekend she stayed with me. The card read:

**Baby, please talk to me**

**We can work this out.**

**XO Edward**

I didn't hear a peep from her…just silence. I was upset but I'd wait until the next delivery at 1:00 to see if she responds.

The second arrangement was a mixed assortment of Gerbera Daisies, roses, tulips and greenery and some other shit I had never heard of. The card read:

**Bella, I want to talk to **

**you and explain. Please**

**let me make this right.**

**I need you.**

**Edward**

No response…

Maybe she doesn't like flowers….

Maybe she really doesn't like me.

Okay arrangement number three is twice the size of number one and two. Three dozen red long stemmed roses. The card reads:

**Bella, **

**I love you.**

**Edward**

I waited thirty minutes she still didn't respond. I throw my phone again, this time it shatters against the wall. Great!

I hear Emmett and the T-6 overhead so I walk outside, my hand pulling my hair, I'm officially losing it.

As Emmett taxi's the plane toward my hanger I decide I'm going leave and clear my head. I'll take the T-6 and leave. I already know where I want to go; it's a little airstrip that Carlisle and I used to fly in to. There was a bed and breakfast at the air field; I would stay there until I could figure out how I was going to deal with what was happening.

I filed a flight plan and left as soon as I had refueled my plane. I still didn't have a phone but at this point, Bella was ignoring me so there was really no point in having one anyway. I needed peace and quiet so I could think.

BPOV

Jacob came over so that he could follow me to the car rental place. I needed to drop off the car and Charlie was already at work.

I told Jacob what had happened with Edward over the weekend and he hugged me tight. He actually told me that I should talk with Edward and try to work things out.

I was shocked to hear that coming from Jacob. He could be possessive of me at times, but he truly thought that we should work on things since I was ready to move in with Edward just a few short days ago. Jacob continued to say that if I had considered moving in with Edward then I obviously had strong feelings for him. He also said that Edward must have strong feeling for me as well because moving in together was a huge commitment.

It made sense I guess. I did flip out, but do you blame me? Who wants to hear about their boyfriends' dick in places that make you jealous?

For example: Other girls' pussies and mouths…not me…no thanks.

I couldn't fault him for his past though, I needed to trust that he had really changed and wanted me …only me. It seemed like he did until I saw him hugging that beautiful girl at the banquet.

Jacob asked if he could buy me lunch at the diner and I was famished so I accepted. We had a nice time together and Jacob counseled me more on Edward. I needed to hear things from a guy's point of view. It didn't make it acceptable, but I needed to forget Edward's past and move on if I wanted to be with him… and I really wanted to be with him.

I think I love Edward… I wanted to say it so bad after he made love to me in the shower yesterday but I didn't. I didn't know how he would react since we haven't been together long at all. So I screamed his name as he made me cum and made sure not to slip with the 'I love you' sentiment.

When Jacob dropped me off at home I saw three beautiful flower arrangements sitting on my porch.

Holy shit!

Jacob got out and helped me into the house with the flowers. We set them on the kitchen table and I began to read the cards. I read them all. I cried when I read the one that said he 'loved me'. I had been so shitty to Edward; I hadn't given him a chance to explain anything to me when he called me early this morning.

I needed to call him right away. Jacob hugged me before leaving and I thanked him again for lunch.

I must have called Edward thirty times but he didn't answer his phone. After about the sixth time my calls kept going straight to voicemail. I left a few messages but then I just let it ring then I'd hang up.

What have I done?

Maybe Edward changed his mind.

I sent him a text:

**Jun 9, 2012 2:45pm**

**I LOVE YOU TOO BABY!**

No response….

I went upstairs to gather some things in my duffel bag. I was going to Edward.

I heard a loud knock at the front door as I was packing. I ran full force down the stairs, stumbling only once and catching myself with the railing.

I swung open the front door.

"Edwar.." I stopped when I saw two men dressed in black. One had long hair and a ponytail the other had a bandana wrapped around his greasy dirty blonde hair.

"Are you Chief Swan's daughter?" The greasy one said.

I tried to slam the door shut, but the man with the ponytail stuck his foot in front of the door and pushed it back hard.

I stumbled backwards falling….

**A/N: I'm leaving a big cliff hanger…so sorry. I'll be working on the next chapter a little bit tonight and then hopefully I will be able to finish it tomorrow and post it. Good night!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The plot belongs to the author.

A/N: Thank you to all of my faithful readers, I hope you like my story so far. This chapter is a tear jerker, so heads up. **Please review**…I really like hearing what you all think about the story. I'm not sure how many more Chapters I will write so if you like it please let me know and I will keep it going for a bit longer. I already have the Epilogue planned. **THANK YOU ALL!**

Songs that were playing while I was writing this chapter:

This Years Love by David Gray

Skipping Stones by Amos Lee

Harlow's Song (Can't Dream Without You) by Good Charlotte

All You Ever Wanted by The Black Keys

Chapter 14

BPOV

I stumble backwards and fall as two men barge in my front door. I'm shaking but I hurry to my feet as fast as I can and run toward the back door. One of the men grabs me by my hair yanking me back into him just as my hand touches the door knob.

I'm screaming bloody murder at them to leave me alone and asking them what do they want, but the greasy guy hits me in the face knocking me to the floor. I kick my legs as hard as I can at the men hoping to keep them away from me but the ponytail guy grabs me again pulling me up and dragging me toward the stairs. My cheekbone is throbbing…

Oh please no…please don't hurt me. I am screaming in my head.

"What do you want?" I yell again.

Ponytail laughs and says, "Your damn father for one…but you will have to do. We're going to teach Swan a lesson. He needs to keep his nose out of our business."

"James man, just keep your focus. We're just gonna rough her up a bit so her daddy gets the picture, remember?"

"Why the fuck did you just say my name damn it?" James spat.

"Oh shit…sorry man." Greasy hair says.

"Now we're gonna have to make sure she keeps her mouth shut." James yells.

I'm thrashing around trying to get out of the tight hold that James has on me. He puts his nose to the hair right by my ear, he sniffs and says, "You need to cooperate and you might just make it out of this okay. We really just want your daddy…he needs to pay for the investigating his been doing lately. Pig."

I yank one of my arms free from his hold and spin around. I manage to hit him in the eye. He hisses," BITCH. You're gonna regret that." His hand goes to his face.

I try to kick him and run but he grabs me again throwing me to the floor. He kicks me in the ribs twice knocking the air from my lungs. I lay still hoping the abuse is over but it isn't.

Greasy picks me up by my arm dragging me toward the stairs… I'm gasping for breath, but I manage to reach out and grab one of the vases of flowers that Edward sent to me. I hit Greasy in the head with it, he lets go of me and grabbed his head screaming. Blood is dripping out of him and I take off running but James trips me and I go flying. I hit my forehead on the coffee table and now I'm gushing blood.

James and his accomplice drag me upstairs to my bedroom. I'm thrown on the bed and my foot hits the lamp on my nightstand, knocking it over. There is blood everywhere. They take turns hitting me in the face and screaming obscenities at me. I try to cover my face and head but I black out…..

I'm in excruciating pain….

My head hurts and my body hurts….

I feel blood seeping from my head and my lips are cracked, I taste blood.

The room goes black again and I feel nothing.

I'm going in and out of consciousness…every time I wake I can't handle the pain so I close my eyes wishing it away. It goes away….

I'm awake again and I hear voices ….Oh no….it's them…Oh no…. Why are they still here? I hear one say they are waiting on Charlie. Oh please no.

I can't stay awake for long. The blackness keeps pulling me further in…

Edward…Charlie….Alice…my subconscious thoughts go to the most important people to me. I hope someone can save me but I feel like I can't hold on any longer.

Blackness comes again…this time I'm enveloped in it longer.

Blackness is good….I'm not in pain…it's just black.

I'm jolted awake by a loud yell. It's Charlie…

"BELLA…" I hear his voice get closer as he runs up the stairs. "BELLA… WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY?"

I can't make my voice work or make my eyes open. They are swollen shut. I need to warn Charlie that the intruders are still here but I can't make my mouth say anything except for soft moans.

THEN…I hear a gunshot!

Oh dear God….Charlie! PLEASE NO….DADDY! A tear slips from my eye and blackness comes once again…

Charlie's POV

I'm heading home to check on Bella since she came home earlier than expected this weekend. I'm working another long shift tonight because we are in the middle of a damn drug investigation. We are very close to arresting the people involved but we can't do anything yet until the drug boss comes to town. Our informants tell us that this will be very soon. Then maybe I can start spending more of my evening's at home with Bella. I miss our dinner time conversations and just spending time with her.

As I pull into the drive the door is ajar. Bella is very good at keeping the door closed and locked while I'm at work. I am instantly on alert…something doesn't feel right. I go to the door quietly peeking in. I see there are things knocked over and there is blood all over the place.

Oh dear God… my heart is racing. My right hand goes to my gun and I lift it from its holster. There is no one on the first level so I yell for Bella. I need to find my little girl.

Please let her be okay…

Please.

"BELLA…" I yell, running up the stairs. "BELLA… WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY?" I'm right outside her bedroom door and see her lying on the bed with blood caked all over her face. I can see her chest rise slightly. Thank you Lord. As I enter the room…

BANG!

Then blackness….I stop breathing…

Alice's POV

My best friend in the whole wide world has been rushed by ambulance to the hospital. My parents called me as we were pulling back into town from the air show. They told me that Bella had been beaten almost to death and that Charlie was dead. It's all over the local news; there is a man hunt for the people responsible.

I have to get to Bella; I'm all she has at this point. My tears won't stop falling. Rosalie drives me to Forks so that I won't have to drive by myself. Emmett had already flown Edward's plane home so he rides along with us to the hospital. Jasper is meeting us at the there as soon as he can.

"Where the hell is Edward, Emmett?" I'm hysterical…wiping tears that won't stop.

"Al, I have no idea. As soon as I flew the plane in, he refueled then took off. He didn't say where he was going or when he'd be back. I assumed he was just going to fly to clear his head then land. Edward does that sometimes when he's upset." Emmett hangs his head shaking it.

"Well, he needs to know what's going on with Bella…I think he would want to know, right? Have you tried calling him?" I choke out.

"I've been trying Alice." Emmett responds "It's going straight to his voicemail. I've left messages for him but he hasn't called back."

"O..Okay…." I'm falling apart. I need to try and be brave for Bella. She's going to need me so much more now that Charlie is gone.

Oh Charlie…poor Charlie.

I close my eyes trying to block out the images my mind is creating of Bella and Charlie. I can't do it…It's not working.

I'm so scared.

When we arrive at the hospital, there are news crews at the entrance of the Emergency Room. We duck in and are greeted by my mother and father. I just need to get to Bella.

"Mom, Dad. Is Bella okay?" I shriek and throw my arms around both of my parents.

"Bella is still in surgery, dear." My mom informs me. "She has some swelling on her brain and the doctor's need to relieve some of the pressure."

My dad picks up where my mom left off. "Alice, they said she was beaten up pretty badly. We will just have to wait and see what the doctors say once she's out of surgery."

I start to cry even harder.

Rosalie is hugging Emmett and I hear her say, "When they find those bastards that did this to Bella and her dad I'm gonna fucking kill 'em."

Rosalie is a fierce friend; she protected what was close to her.

"Calm down baby…the police will handle this." Emmett consoled her rubbing her back.

Bella was out of surgery. The doctors said that the swelling in her brain was going to be monitored very closely and that they had put her in a medically induced coma to help with the situation. We just needed to pray that things would go her way and that the swelling would stop.

She was hooked up to a ventilator, heart monitor and IV's. Her oxygen was being monitored as well. The quiet room she was lying in had too many machines in it, but they were keeping her alive and for that I was thankful. Beeps and swooshing sounds were the only noises in the room.

I held Bella's hand rubbing it with my thumb. Her head was wrapped up and her face was black and blue. Her lips were cut and swollen and there was a place on her hand that was scraped and swollen as well. I hoped it was that way because she fought back. I know Charlie had taught her to defend herself but with more than one person…I had no idea if she could do it. I know she must have been so scared.

Poor Bella….My poor Bella.

I prayed that she didn't see Charlie get shot. I'm not even sure if she knows that he's been killed.

Jasper made it to the hospital shortly after we arrived. After he tried consoling me, I made him turn right back around to go find Edward.

I knew at this point that Bella would need Edward. In my mind I thought that maybe he could make her feel better, and help her through this whole ordeal. She was going to need a rock to lean on. As much as I was pissed off at Edward, I knew he was a good man. I saw what it did to him when Bella left him at the banquet. He was distraught. I doubted a player would feel that way if a girl left him. I suspected that he really loved Bella.

I told Jasper to hurry and bring Edward to the hospital.

Now I needed to call Renee to let her know. I hope Bella forgives me for calling her.

Jasper's POV

I cannot believe this is happening. Edward left in his airplane without letting anyone know where he was going. We have all tried calling and texting him but he won't respond.

Alice is a wreck; she's at the hospital with Bella. Bella's in the Intensive Care Unit in a coma, she is on life support right now fighting for her life. Thank God her neighbor heard a gunshot and then saw two men running from the Swan's house. When the police got there, they found Bella beaten and unconscious and Charlie dead at her bedroom door.

Alice can't quit crying and she keeps telling me I better find Edward. She thinks Edward may be able to make Bella better by just being near her. So I'm on operation- find- dick- head- Edward.

I really don't think he's a dick, but seriously who just leaves in an airplane without letting anyone know where they're going? I called Esme and she hasn't heard from him. I told her what was going on and she offered to help in whatever way she could. I thanked her.

I thought about checking to see if he filed a flight plan with the FAA.

Yep…he did. I know right where he is and now I have to break the terrible news.

I jump in my plane to go retrieve the bastard. I have no idea why he's not answering his phone, but I should kick his ass when I see him. Well, I won't be kicking his ass. He will kick his own ass when he finds out that Bella is fighting for her life in I.C.U. I'm really scared for her but I need to be strong for Alice and for Edward.

I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep him calm enough on the way back home. I sure as hell am not letting him fly himself back in the T-6 while he's freaking out. He's going to be getting a ride from me back to Forks. We will land at the air strip there.

EPOV

I land at the airfield with the bed and breakfast and I pay for my room. I tell Mary the owner that I'm not sure how many nights I will be staying. She's perfectly fine with me paying day to day; she gives me a little hug. Mary had become a close family friend and really enjoyed it when Carlisle, Esme and I would come and stay. I think this will be the perfect place for me to clear my head.

I carry my duffel bag up the stairs to my room. I lie back on the bed and close my eyes; I cannot get images of Bella out of my mind. I have no phone to try and call her again…so maybe I should get a car and go get a replacement phone. I still needed to get a hold of Volturi and tell them that I'm taking the week off for personal reasons.

I close my eyes for just a moment…I think it was more like a few hours by the time I actually register that I had fallen asleep. I open my eyes thinking that I hear Jasper and Mary talking. I shake my head to get back to reality, but then I hear a knock. Then Jazz calls my name through the door.

"Edward, man open up." Jasper's voice is strained and I jump off the bed to let him in.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" I'm panicking when I see Jazz's face with his deeply furrowed brows.

"Edward, I need to tell you something. Sit down and I'll try to explain what I know." Jazz takes my arm leading me back to the bed.

"Jasper, what the hell is wrong? Is it Bella?" I say quietly hoping it's not the reason he's here. One of my brows goes up in question.

"Edward…Bella is in Intensive Care. She was attacked in her home and…Charlie was shot and killed." Jasper was still holding my arm and I yanked it away screaming. My hands started pulling my hair…hard.

"No...tell me it's not true…Please Jazz….tell me." Tears are streaming out of my eyes and I can't stop them from coming.

Jazz grabbed a hold of me and brought me into a tight hug then released me and said," Edward, I'm here to fly you back so that you can be with her. Alice thinks that Bella needs you right now and that by you just being there she will get better faster." I nodded, wiping my tears with the back of my hands.

"But Edward…I have to warn you…She's in a coma and hooked up to lots of machines. She's black and blue and well….She doesn't look like Bella." Jasper hangs his head.

"Okay…I'm ready. Please Jazz get me there quickly, I'm dying inside. Please tell me she's going to be okay." Jazz gave me a tight smile but didn't say a word.

Jazz and I make it to the hospital and Alice greets me with a huge heartfelt hug. My eye's well up with tears, yet again for the hundredth time today.

"Edward, I'm so glad you're here now." Alice rubs my arm. "Bella is right inside those double doors. Only two people at a time can be in with her. The doctor is examining her right now but you and I can go in as soon as they are finished." She wipes tears from her face.

"Alice, this can't be happening… my poor Bella. Charlie…" I sit putting my head in my hands.

"Edward… I can't believe it either. I keep thinking this is just a bad dream…a nightmare but it's not. It's very real." She sniffs. "Edward. Has Bella ever told you about her mother Renee?"

"Not really, I mean she just said that she moved in with Charlie when she was in 8th grade, but I sensed that she didn't want to tell me why." I whispered.

"Well, Bella told me that Renee had lots of boyfriends and that she pretty much ignored Bella. The boyfriends were top priority." She was sitting next to me now wringing her hands together.

"Yeah, and what happened?" I say hesitantly.

"I'm not entirely sure Edward. I've never really came right out and asked her because Bella would get all nervous when the subject of her mother was brought up." She looked me in the eyes now.

"The one for sure thing I know, is that Renee basically disowned Bella when she moved here. She took it as a personal attack and she was really pissed off that she had to pay Charlie child support from then on." Alice's forehead was scrunched together and she looked mad. "I'm not completely sure and I hate to speculate, but I think one of Renee's boyfriends tried to touch Bella. I think that's why she tried to steer clear from the boys in high school."

I stand up and pace back and forth. "That bitch of a mother didn't protect her own daughter?"

"Edward…like I said, I'm not for sure but something happened and I don't know what. Bella won't elaborate, but I felt like I needed to call Renee because she's the only family she has left other than her uncle Phil."

"Alice, she has me. I will take care of her, I WANT to take care of her. I love Bella." My hand went to the place over my heart. "That piece of shit mother of hers can just stay the fuck away from her." I said viciously.

A nurse from within the double doors came out at that moment and told Alice that the doctor was finished and that she could go back in. I walked over to where Alice and Jasper were sitting. I looked Jasper in his tired eyes.

"Thanks man for everything." I stuck my hand out to shake his. He stood and took my hand and brought me in for a tight hug, slapping me on the back.

"No problem Edward. I'll be praying for Bella… and for you."

I gave him a sad smile, "thank you."

Alice and I started for the doors when I saw the dark haired guy that was hugging Bella today. He was walking toward us with a tray holding several coffees.

"Who the fuck is this Alice?" I said under my breath, giving the familiar guy a death stare.

"Edward…this is Jacob, one of Bella's closest family friends. Jacob…this…is Edward."

Jacob held out his hand to shake mine and I hesitantly brought mine up to shake his.

"Edward. Nice to meet you. I sure wish it would have been under better circumstances." Jacob squares his shoulders and his chin lifts a bit.

"Like wise." I state, shaking his hand very firmly. "I'm going to _my_ Bella now." My expression is stony.

Jacob nods his head.

Walking into the Intensive Care Unit I was in shock. Alice quickly led me to Bella's room. As I entered the large room with all the machines, I broke down; silent tears were streaming down my face as I took in her condition. My sweet Bella baby looked so tiny and fragile lying in the bed hooked up to all the machines. Wires, cords and tubes were all over the place. Her beautiful face was black and blue. She was swollen…her lips, her cheeks and her eyes.

Please Lord help her get better.

Her head was bandaged up and a tube was sticking down her throat helping her to breathe. Her chest was going up and down as the machine swished and swooshed. Beeping noises came from another machine that Alice said was keeping track of her heart rate and oxygen saturation.

I immediately took the seat right next to Bella's bed. I just looked at her afraid to touch her. Alice told me it was okay to hold her hand and talk to her, so I gently picked up her tiny hand. I leaned over to kiss her swollen scraped knuckles. My tears dripped down moistening her pale skin. I tried to talk to her but only managed to say," Baby…It's me Edward. Please baby, get better for me, I need you." I wiped my eyes on my arm.

After a few minutes I continued, "I won't leave you I'll be right here when you wake up; I promise….I… I love you baby." The tears kept flowing, I silently cried for quite awhile.

Alice sat quietly letting me have my time with Bella. I just held Bella's hand and rubbed circles with my thumb over her skin, careful not to hurt her scrapes. I kept placing tiny kisses on her hand. My head found the spot on the bed next to Bella's arm and I stayed like that for hours…drifting in and out of sleep. At some point I heard the nurse come in and take vital signs and replace a bag of fluids for the I.V. I didn't look up I kept my spot, the spot that would be mine until Bella woke up.

Please Lord let Bella wake up from this and be okay.

I woke up abruptly still holding Bella's hand… It was now the next day, and I was startled to see an unfamiliar women's face staring at me. She had some of Bella's features…She had dark brown hair like my Bella and the shape of her face was like Bella's as well. It didn't take me long to figure out that this was the bitch…Bella's mother.

I didn't say anything to her but she introduced herself as Renee, Bella's mother. Her voice didn't really have that compassion I would expect from a mother whose child was lying in a hospital bed hanging on for dear life.

"I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend." I looked away from the evil women as soon as I made my introduction. Right then the door opened and the doctor came in for his morning rounds. He let both Renee and I stay while he did his assessment.

"Doctor, how is she doing? When will she wake up?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"Well, we have Miss Swan in a medically induced coma to help with her brain swelling. We will be taking her for a CT scan at some point today and then we can decide how to proceed from there." The doctor said matter of factly. "Her vital signs are good so that's a plus."

"Okay, thank you." I lean down kissing Bella's hand.

Renee shifts from one foot to the other then asks, "Will she have brain damage?"

"Ma'am we won't know until she wakes. We are hoping for the best of course but she may have some difficulties with speech, eating and walking… we just won't know anything until we back off of the meds we are giving her and she wakes up."

Renee nods her head then turns and leaves the room.

A few minutes later, Alice comes in the room carrying a box of food for me.

"Eat Edward…you need to keep your strength so you can be Bella's rock when she wakes up." She smiles. I shake my head no. "Edward, just do as I say okay? I have a good feeling about this but you need to take care of yourself before you can take care of Bella." Again she smiles her pixie little grin.

"Thanks Alice." I open the box eating the scrambled eggs and a few bites of bacon. That was about all I could eat before my stomach started protesting. I threw the container in the trash and resumed my spot next to my baby.

"Edward…I had Jasper grab you a change of clothes. He ran to the store and picked up soap and shampoo and whatever else he thought you needed to get clean. There is a shower room that you may use. Why don't you go take a few minutes for yourself and get refreshed? I won't leave Bella plus, Rosalie is here and wants to visit." She walks over to me trying to lift me by my arm. I don't resist because actually I need to use the restroom anyway.

"Thanks Alice…I won't be long. Please come get me if anything happens…okay?" I give her a small hug.

"Of course I will…no worries sweetie."

I'm glad Alice insisted I shower and take a few minutes to myself. I decided I should call my mom and dad. I knew Esme would be worried about Bella. Jasper said that he had called her when he was trying to locate me yesterday. I needed some support from my mom.

"Hey mom, I just wanted to fill you in on Bella's condition." I tried to sound optimistic.

"Hi son. I've been so worried. I've been calling your cell phone and you're not answering." She says questioning.

"Oh yeah, about that. It's broken…I need to get a new one. So until I do, I guess just call Jasper or Emmett and they can get a message to me if you need me. How's dad?"

"The same…he asks about you. He's referring to you as Ace now." Her voice cracks a bit.

"Tell him I love him okay mom? I love you too." My eyes well up with tears again.

"I will sweetie. I'll talk to you soon…I'll be praying for Bella."

"Thanks mom, bye." I hang up the pay phone and head towards the I.C.U.

I step back into the room and Bella is gone…..

My hands go straight to my hair as I run to the nurses' desk questioning where my girl is...

I'm shaking with worry.

**PLEASE REVIEW….I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR INPUT! THANK YOU!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. Plot belongs to Author.

A/N: I had high hopes for getting this chapter out a few days ago but a few things come up and I just couldn't get it posted. I hope you enjoy.

**Please review…I'd love to hear if you are enjoying the story so far…Thank you!**

Chapter 15

EPOV

I had to get a grip on myself and my emotions…

The red headed nurse told me that Bella was taken downstairs to CT and that she should be back in about thirty minutes. I sighed in relief….

I walked back to Bella's room and sat in the chair next to where the bed would have been. I guess they just wheeled people around in their beds in the hospital. Makes since I guess.

At least I had taken a shower and smelled a lot better. I wouldn't want Bella to wake up to a nasty stinking man sitting next to her. When was Bella going to wake up?

My hand went to my already fucked up but clean hair, closing my eyes wishing that when I opened them that things would be all better. I stayed like that for a few minutes until I heard a familiar voice.

"Edward, honey?" The sweet voice was soothing to my ears.

My eyes opened. "Mom! What are doing here?"

"Honey…I just wanted to check in on you. You sounded terrible yesterday….I also wanted to visit Bella." She smiled and it warmed my heart.

My mom was the nicest woman you could ever meet. She had a huge heart and she really cared for others. She was always willing to help someone in need but since dad got sick, she was his main caretaker and didn't volunteer anymore. I know she missed it a lot though.

"Who's with Dad?" My brows furrowed slightly.

"Oh, Elizabeth is in town and she offered to stay and hang out with Carlisle since she knew I wanted to pay you a visit."

"That was nice of her…how long is she going to be in town?" I asked.

"She's going to be here for a few weeks so I will be able to help you out here. Like if you need to leave to get some fresh air, shower or do whatever it is that you need to do." Esme raised her eyebrows at me.

"Thanks mom, but I'm not leaving Bella at all." I meant that shit too. I was staying put and not leaving. Just going to take a shower was almost too much for me to handle when I got back and she was missing from her room. Well, I thought she was missing so I freaked…sue me.

"Okay honey, but you do need to take care of yourself. Remember that." She leans in to kiss my forehead.

"I'll try but right now Bella is the most important thing…not me." I closed my eyes tipping my head back taking in a deep breath.

A few minutes later I hear Alice and Rosalie's voices and then I see the bed at the entrance of the door. I stood quickly not knowing what to do. I wanted to help but I had no idea how to, so I just backed up and tried to stay out of the way.

"Hi sweetie, how was your shower?" Alice smiled.

"Uh it was good until I got back here and freaked the fuck out when Bella was gone. I thought I told you to get me if something happened?" I squinted my eyes at her.

"Edward, don't be silly. She just had her CT scan and Rosie and I went with her. She wasn't alone and you were in the middle of your shower…trust me you needed one." She winked at me and was entirely too peppy for me right now. "And beside's if you would have had a cell phone I could have alerted you to the fact that she was on her way for the scan." She said that a little snippy.

"True…" I just agreed nodding my head. "Um Alice, this is my mom Esme by the way." I motioned toward my mom. She was standing with Rosalie beside the door. Rosie and Esme had known one another for years.

"Nice to meet you Esme." Alice gave her a hug.

Rosalie piped up, "Why don't you let Emmett go get you a new phone? I'm sure he can handle that for you Edward. Then maybe people can actually get a hold of your ass when they need to." She chuckled.

"Honey…that sounds like a perfect idea." Esme smiles.

"Yeah well, if he doesn't mind that would be great." I nodded my headed.

"He'll do it…I'll even go with him so he doesn't fuck it up too badly. You may end up with unneeded accessories out the ass if we turn him loose with your credit card." She really laughs now.

Bella was all situated back into the room and hooked back up to all the monitors. Even though I wished she wasn't on all this shit, it was soothing to hear her breaths as the machine helped her. It had been way too quiet in the room with her gone.

I missed her when she was away from me or I was away from her…whatever…. never again. We were not going to be apart, I was going to make sure of that.

Her skin was so pale and it was accentuated with all the bruising all over her face. I wondered if she would even be able to open her eyes if she were to wake up. They were so swollen. I wanted to kick some motherfucker's asses for doing this to my baby. I took a deep breath in when I thought about how she could have died. I shivered at the thought and rubbed my hand up and down Bella's arm, more for my comfort than hers.

"Hey, Edward? Rosie and I are going to go and walk around since they only allow two people in the room at one time. Enjoy the time with your mom and I'll check back a little later." Alice said politely.

"Thanks Alice…Hey Rose? Will you ask Emmett if he_ will_ go and get my replacement phone? Here is my credit card if he can do that for me." I hand Rose my American Express card.

"Sure." Rose said smiling. "We will be back later and have you all hooked up."

The girls left which I was kind of glad about. I just wanted to be with Bella and hold her little hand and give her kisses. I didn't care that my mom was here because she kept quiet for the most part. She asked a few questions here and there but mostly she was just silent support for me.

"Bella…sweetie. It's me Edward. I love you baby….please get better. I'm not leaving you again, I'm sorry I wasn't with you when you went to get your test done." I kissed her hand again then brushed her hair back from her forehead. "Alice forced me to take a shower…but you should feel lucky I did. I was getting kind of gross." I half smiled. I thought maybe she might like a little humor if she could hear me. I doubted she could hear me though.

I looked up at my mom and her kind eyes were staring at me. "You really love Bella don't you?"

"Yes, why do you say that?"

"Well honey, I've never seen you this way with anyone. In fact, you've never brought a girl home before. I can see that Bella is very special to you." Her smile touched her eyes.

The door opened and the doctor entered with Bella's chart in hand. "Hi there."

"Hi doctor, do you have the results from the CT already?" I stood anxiously.

"Yes…yes I do. I'm going over them right now. It looks as if Miss Swan's swelling has decreased and I think we can start backing off her meds tomorrow. I want to give her a little more rest because when she wakes she will be in some pain. She has one cracked rib and her hand is pretty bruised. Her face will be sore as well but luckily no fractures. She was very lucky." He closes the chart and asks if I have any questions.

I asked him if she would have any permanent damage but he again said that we would have to wait and see when she wakes up. I was hoping she didn't need any rehabilitation but I would be there for her one hundred percent if she did.

Rosalie's POV

I told Emmett that we needed to go get lover boy's phone replaced. I told him that Edward had a cow when Bella wasn't in her room this morning when he got back from taking a shower, and that we should probably go ASAP to get him his replacement.

Emmett was like a little kid in a candy store in places like these. The sales girl started her sales pitch on us immediately as we walked in the door. After listening to her for what seemed hours… Emmett thought he needed the new iPhone 5 with all the accessories. He was a salesmen's wet dream. I gave him the look like a mother would give to her three year old child. He stuck his bottom lip out and pouted…big ass baby!

He thought he needed a smart phone because as he said he needed access to the internet. He leaned over to the girl and asked if you can get porn on these kinds of phones. The poor girl went red as a beet. I smacked Emmett so hard he yelped.

"What the fuck do you need porn for babe? You have me…isn't that enough?" I cupped my boobs and lifted them a little.

Emmett chuckled, "Baby you _are _enough for me but what if you go out and I need to jack off. Looking at porn gets me off…It would be so convenient." He winked his gorgeous hazel eyes at me.

"Hmph… the answer is still no sweet thang." I winked at him and grabbed his crotch. I didn't care if people were standing around. That's how we were with one another and you either liked it or not.

Edward was all taken care of so we drove back to the hospital and delivered his phone to him. Emmett thought we should bring him some food so we stopped at the diner and picked up some dinner for him along the way.

It was still a little early for dinner but I knew Edward, if someone didn't bring him a meal, he wasn't going to go get it for himself and leave Bella. I was really impressed at how committed he had been with Bella since meeting her. I thought he was still the same ole man whore but I was wrong. He really was stepping up to the plate and being a decent guy for once.

EPOV

Mom left about an hour ago, I was still sitting next to Bella in my designated spot. It was the only spot I had any desire to be in. I was the only one in the room, and I liked that it was just her and me.

I talked to Bella about random things hoping she could hear me but again…I really didn't think she could. I talked about the stupid weather, the songs that I liked to listen to when I exercised; about my favorite books…I didn't have many so that was a short convo. I just made up shit as well. I avoided anything that had to do with her being in the state that she was in. I actually started to cry when I thought about how she was going to react to Charlie being dead. I really didn't want to be the one to have to tell her but if it came down to it and I was the one, I would let her down gently. I wiped my tears as the door opened and Em and Rose walked in.

"Here's your new phone, don't break it fool." Emmett said. "Oh and here's some food… I didn't know what you'd want so I just got you what I normally order." He handed me three take out containers.

"Holy shit Em…I can't eat all this food. But thanks man." My eyes were wide open staring at all the food he can consume.

"I'm a growing boy, you know that." He laughs and I agree.

"Thanks guys for getting my phone. I appreciate the food too." I smiled at both of them.

"No problem bro….how's Bella doing? Any word on the test from earlier?" Emmett asks.

I told them all the information that I knew from what the doctor had relayed to me. I was optimistic; I had to be that was all I had to hold onto at this point.

Rose and Em said their goodbyes and left me to my girl.

As soon as they left I powered on my new phone. I had several hundred text messages and a thousand calls from all my friends. Not really but it was way more than usual. I assumed it was when they were trying to locate me so I just deleted all of the voicemails without listening to them. I did read the text messages starting with the one from Bella. I got excited to open it up and a little nervous.

My eyes welled up with tears; I started shaking as I tried to keep my composure but it was no use…

Bella said she loved me. I smiled through my tears…wiping them as they fell. I squeezed Bella's hand gently as I kept staring at her text message.

I had become a big cry baby the last few days. Maybe I needed to check and see if I still had my balls. I was turning into a damn girl.

I leaned closer to Bella with my lips brushing her cheek, "Baby… I love you. I am going to tell you that often. I know you've never heard me say that to you in person but trust me…you better get used to it because I'm never stopping." I kissed her lightly on her forehead. Bella was completely still with just her chest rising and falling in a perfect rhythm with the vent.

Beeps were sounding every so often but otherwise it was an uneventful day until the police paid a visit.

I was told that the two men that had hurt Bella and killed Charlie had still not been found as of yet. The police detective wanted to put a uniformed officer outside of her door when she went to the step down level from I.C.U. The officer learned that she may be waking up soon and would be moved out of this unit.

The I.C.U. was locked at all times; you had to pick up a phone to call in before you were allowed to enter. I felt like it was fairly safe so I wasn't worried. When the officer had told me that he thought Bella needed armed security, it dawned on me that she was still in danger if those fucking bastards were still on the loose. My fists clenched at my sides and I could feel my face getting hot. I would kill those motherfuckers if they ever tried laying hands on my girl ever again.

As promised, Bella was being weaned off of the medications that were keeping her in a coma. She wasn't going to instantly wake up I was told. I was very disappointed when the doctor informed me of that. I guess I just wanted her to wake up and be okay so we could get out of this place. But I knew that in reality it wasn't going to happen that way.

I was sick of the hospital and it had only been a few days. It was boring which gave me a ton of time to think so I thought about the future.

I had asked Bella to move in with me before this whole thing had happened with her and her dad. I knew in my heart of hearts that there was no way that Bella would want to go back to the house where her dad had been murdered. Hell…I didn't want her to go back there. I was going to insist that she move in with me. Maybe I wouldn't even give her the chance to say yes or no….maybe I should just get all her shit and take it to my house then it would be ready for her when it was time to leave the hospital.

I'm not quite sure how that would go over with Bella. I did now know that she loved me, but moving in was a big thing. Since she never had a chance to tell me her answer before, then I probably shouldn't assume that she would be a willing participant. There were no other options as far as I was concerned…at least I didn't think there were.

Esme came to visit again today…It was really nice to see how supportive my mom was being. I didn't expect anything less from her at all, it only made Bella's mother look completely shitty. Renee had only showed her face once this whole time Bella had been in I.C.U., so I thought it was really wonderful my mom was here again.

Our day was much the same as yesterday, Esme sat with me as I talked to Bella about everything and nothing. Esme and I talked about dad, about the future and about the important things in life. What it boiled down to was family, love and being happy we decided.

It was time for Esme to relieve Elizabeth at the house since she was helping with Carlisle. As she was getting ready to leave she pulled me into a big hug.

"Edward, I want you to have this." She took my hand and placed a small velvet box in my palm. "It is very special to me and your father. I think you should have this and decide what you want to do with it." She winked and placed a small kiss on my cheek. "I'll be back again tomorrow son."

After my mom walked out I sat down and carefully opened the velvet box.

I knew as I opened it exactly what it was. My dad had given my mom the white gold band with single diamond as a promise ring after they had been dating only six months. I had heard the story a million times as each of them retold it in their own words how they met.

"Esme was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I knew the first day that she walked into the library on campus that she was going to be mine. I was thankful she dropped that stack of books she was carrying because it gave me the opportunity to come face to face with her. I bent down and helped her pick up her books then offered to carry them to where she was studying… and the rest is history." That's how Carlisle always started to tell the story of how he met Esme then he'd start to chuckle.

My mom's story was a little bit different. "The first time I noticed Carlisle was when I walked into the library on campus..." Esme would always get dreamy eyes at this point of the story. "He was the most gorgeous boy I had ever laid eyes on." Her hand would then go to her heart. "I had a stack of books in my hand but nothing that I couldn't handle. I was meeting a group of friends to study as I did every Friday afternoon. I wanted to meet that handsome boy with the blue eyes that I had seen on different occasions around campus, so I just thought that maybe if I dropped my books I would see if he was the kind of boy that I would even consider dating. I pretended to stumble and I dropped the entire stack of books I had in my arms." Her eyes sparkled as she laughed and remembered the kind boy that rushed over to help her with her school books.

As I relished in the stories as I took the promise ring out of the box and ran my finger over the small diamond. It wasn't much as far as size and monetary value. Carlisle didn't have much money when he was a college student. The value was in the memories of the ring itself and what it represented. The way this ring brought two people together for life. It was a symbol of new love, love between a girl and a boy that would flourish into so much more.

Promises of a life together…family… and everlasting love.

I knew now why Esme had given this ring to me and I couldn't wait to one day give it to the girl of my dreams.

I gently picked up Bella's hand and pushed the tiny but significant ring onto her left ring finger.

I admired the way it looked on her even with her scraped up knuckles and slightly swollen hand. It fit pretty well so I took that as another sign of how it was meant to be hers. I held her hand in mine, I day dreamed of how our life would be. I thought of our future children and things that I never would have considered until I met this beautiful girl lying here before me. With this ring on her finger others would know that she belonged to someone. I would be staking a claim so to speak and all others would know to back away.

I wanted Bella more than I had ever wanted anything in my whole life.

Now I just had to wait….

I carefully took the ring off of her finger and placed it back in the velvet box and slipped it in my pocket…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The plot is the authors.

**A/N: Please review my story and let me know how you like it. It would make me all sorts of happy**

My song selections for this chapter were:

Stay by Rihanna- love this song right now. I play it over and over….

Too Cold For Angels to Fly by Gavin Mikhail

The Man I Want to Be by Chris Young…..I don't typically go the country route but I do like a few songs…

**Chapter 16**

I was getting a little excited... Bella's medication was being weaned and I actually saw her twitch her fingers. It was only a few times but this excited me. I was very hopeful that she would be waking up soon.

I even slid the ring back on her finger periodically just because I loved seeing it on her finger. It made me happy.

The day passed and I had still not seen my girls beautiful brown eyes. The doctor wasn't kidding when he said it would take some time for her to fully wake. She had the same visitors today as she had the few days before. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Esme and Jacob all made appearances.

When Jacob would visit I always got a little tense. I know now that he and Bella are just good friends but I can't get the image out of my head of his arms wrapped around my girl. It just pissed me off. I haven't been a dick to him though and I even tried to small talk with the guy. It wasn't until Jacob mentioned that once Bella was awake and knew about Charlie, that we needed to help her figure out where she was going to live, and then I got pissed off again.

"What do you mean Jacob?" My eyes narrowed.

"Well, I'm sure that Bella won't want to go back to the house that the murder happened in." Jacob stated.

"No shit. I was going to have Alice, Jazz, Rose and Em go over and move all her clothing and a few important items to my house. I know that she's not going to want to go back there. She's moving in with me. We can decide about all the other stuff in house later." As far as I was concerned this conversation was over.

"Not so fast Edward. You need to let her make that decision on her own. She is more than welcome to stay at my house with me and Billy. We have known her since …well….forever. She might feel more comfortable with us….for the time being anyway." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Jacob…I'm not even going there with you. She's moving in with me, end of discussion. Don't even suggest that option to her…got it?" I wasn't playing around now, I meant business.

"We'll see. It's up to Bella." Jacob stood and was walking toward the door.

"Yeah, and she will choose me." I said rather loudly. "Asshole." I said that under my breath.

A few days had passed and I was still keeping my vigil at Bella's bed side. I finally had a recliner that I could lay back in to catch some sleep but I was still exhausted. I don't know how anyone can get well in a hospital with as much as they bother you around the clock.

I held Bella's hand almost constantly; I even held it when I tried sleeping.

I had a dream that she squeezed my hand…I startled out of my sleep thinking it had really happened but no such luck. I sat there and stared at her little hand willing it to move with my mind. I sat like that for the rest of the night.

By morning I was nodding off but Alice busted into the room all bright and cheery, telling…not asking for me to go take a shower. She handed me more clean clothes and told me I better grab some breakfast on the way back as well.

The hot shower felt incredible on my sore muscles. I stood under the spray of water for at least five straight minutes without moving. I suddenly had images of Bella and I in the shower that very last time when I had her bent over fucking her from behind.

My dick now had a mind of its own and it started rising to the occasion. The thought occurred to me that if I just gave him some attention from _Rosy Palm_ that maybe I would feel less tense. I was all for being less tense so I took a hold of my now fully erect cock and started stroking it. At first it was just long slow strokes but the images of Bella cumming on my cock had me going from zero to sixty in no time flat. I was now full on whacking my Willy, spanking the monkey or whatever you need to call it. I was doing it and cum was spurting all over the shower stall in streams.

Wow, I needed that shit…I felt so much better. I hurried and washed my hair and body…made sure the cum was completely washed away, and then stepped out to dry. I had just pulled my jeans on and slid my shoes on my feet when Alice called my cell.

"Alice...what? Is it Bella? Is she okay?" I was frantic.

"Edward, hurry….come back, yes it's Bella." She shouted.

I opened up the door to the shower room and ran toward the Intensive Care Unit. I pulled the phone off the hook and told them it was Edward Cullen and to let me in.

The double doors to the unit opened…the nurses and a few residents were staring at me as I continued running to Bella's room. I swung open the door and saw my beautiful girl with her pretty brown eyes staring at me.

I hurried to her side, "Bella… Oh Bella. I…"

Just then Bella gave a very slight smile then closed her eyes… she was out.

"Oh Edward…Bella woke up for just a few minutes. I called you as soon as she opened them."

"I knew I should have never fucking left her." I pulled at my hair pacing the room.

"Edward, she will wake again. You need to take care of yourself too or you will be no good to Bella. I thought we already had this conversation." Alice scolded.

"And Edward….nice look you've got going on." She snickered.

I looked down and realized that I had run through the hospital with no shirt on. Holy shit…and I left all my shower stuff and clothes behind as well.

No wonder I was getting crazy looks, I bet no one was complaining though. Yep, I knew I looked hot but seriously…

Alice offered to retrieve my stuff and go get me breakfast since I informed her that now for a second time I was NEVER leaving Bella. When I left I missed out on things. Important things.

So I waited … and waited…and waited…

I held Bella's hand, kissed her face, brushed back her hair and talked about more of the same shit I had the days before.

Finally around 9pm I laid my head on the side of Bella's bed still holding her hand. I was wiped out. I hadn't done anything for days but I had really never felt this tired before, ever. I drifted off to sleep…

It could have been hours or minutes, I didn't know…

I felt the same squeezing as I had the night before and I startled awake. I was sure it was another dream but when I looked up at Bella her pretty little chocolate brown eyes were looking at me. She gave me a little smile.

"Bella, baby. Sweetie. You're awake." I stood up and leaned over her to kiss her forehead.

Bella started to grab the tube that was down her throat so I called the nurse quickly so they could take it out for her. She was obliviously able to breathe on her own by now and was panicking at the tube being in her throat.

"Just a minute baby…the nurse is on her way. She'll take care of that." I tried to console her and keep her hands from ripping the tube out.

Once she was extubated I was able to kiss Bella's sweet but dry and cracked lips. The swelling had gone done in both her eyes and lips but she still had the remnants of the black and blue marks.

The nurse gave her small sips of water and I applied some lip balm to her poor lips. I kissed them lightly before and after applying the cream.

"Baby, I love you. I want you to know that, I love you so much. I've been so worried about you." My voice cracked as I told her. I couldn't stop looking at her or touching her.

"Ed...Edward…." Bella smiled sweetly. She tried talking but it was too soon she was having trouble with her voice and her throat hurt.

"Baby… don't talk. I'm here and I'm not leaving… I haven't left your side. Well …I did twice actually and both times I freaked out. So basically I'm not leaving you again. Okay?" I blurted it all out really fast.

Her sweet smile did things to me. I was so happy that she was finally out of the coma and that she could start her recovery. We were that much closer to going home in my opinion. Our home…not mine…ours. I'd touch on that a little later though.

My hands roamed her face, her neck, and her arms lightly. She was tired so she drifted back off to sleep. A sleep that I hoped she would wake from soon. I was not tired anymore.

I wanted Bella. I wanted to see her pretty eyes and hear her pretty voice. I wanted to hear that she loved me too, from her own lips.

Bella's new room in the hospital was much more comfortable for me…. I had my own little pull out couch and there was a shower that I was able to use. I didn't have to leave Bella as I promised.

There was also armed security standing right outside her door.

The day she was moved to the new room all our friends came to visit us. Esme and Jacob were even there. The girls sat on the edge of Bella's bed as us guys hung back so they could talk.

Our company had been there for about a half hour before 'the bitch' decided she was going to walk into the room. Yep it was Renee.

The look on Bella's face was disturbing. At first it was shock then question and then outright mad.

"Hi Bella..." Renee said as she stepped to the side of the bed.

"Um…Renee…." Bella was hesitant.

"So…finally decided to wake up did ya?" Renee's smile was unsettling.

Bella just stared at her then all of the sudden she blurted out…to know one in particular.

"Where's Charlie?"

The room fell silent as we all looked at each other and then to Bella. She hadn't asked about Charlie when she woke up yesterday so we figured that we would give her a few days to try and recuperate until we had to give her the horrible news.

"He's de.."Renee started to say but I cut her the fuck off.

"Renee, you need to turn around and leave this room immediately."

Renee looked at me with a shitty smile and said, "So no one's told her?"

"Renee, get the fuck out!" I started toward her to escort her out of the room but she turned on her heels and scurried away. I'd never hit a girl before but I swear I hit the bitch. I yelled after her…"and stay the fuck away…don't come back."

I looked over to Bella, tears had formed in her Bambi brown eyes, and I rushed to her and sat down grabbing her fragile body, hugging her tight.

"Where's Charlie, Edward? What's wrong? Where is he? Is he hurt too?" I felt tears drip on my shoulder soaking my shirt.

The room cleared out with the exception of Alice and Jacob.

"Baby…" I started but didn't quite know how I was going to say it.

"Charlie's…he's…" my voice lowered. "Baby…I'm sorry but Charlie is gone."

"What do you mean he's gone? He's not here? Is he at work? What Edward just tell me." She was getting hysterical. "Alice?" Bella looked at her with questioning eyes.

Alice reached out to rub Bella's back to comfort her as best she could. "Bella I'm sorry." Alice was crying.

I had to continue to let her know what happened, she had to know…

"I'm sorry baby, Charlie was hurt too…he's….he didn't make it."

Bella let out a blood curdling scream. Her body shook with emotion and trembled with terror as more tears flowed from her eyes.

The nurse hurriedly came into the room to give Bella something to relax through her I.V.

"I'm sorry baby…I'm so, so sorry. I love you. I love you so much." I rocked Bella back and forth trying to calm her down but the sobs kept coming. After a few minutes I could feel her body relax as the medicine started taking affect.

Bella laid her head on my shoulder and I continued to rock her until she drifted off to sleep, kissing her on her head gently.

BPOV

I never thought about Charlie dying. I guess it should have crossed my mind since he was a Police officer and all, but I didn't. I thought of Charlie as invincible. He was my dad…the best dad. He had saved me from Renee and her horrible boyfriends.

He was my hero.

He was my rock.

I took care of him and he took care of me that's was how it was.

Now I felt an empty void in my chest.

The place where my heart resided, it truly ached and it wouldn't stop.

Edward was wonderful though. He didn't only tell me he loved me, he showed it in many ways. He doted on me constantly.

But no matter how much Edward told me he loved me it was different. It was the love of a parent that I was missing. I didn't even consider Renee my mother anymore…I hadn't since I moved in with Charlie in the 8th grade. She disowned me and it hurt back then but now it didn't. I didn't love her like I loved my dad.

The funeral was delayed until I could recover so when it was time to make the arrangements, Edward's mom and Alice helped me.

Esme was incredible. I was starting to use her shoulder to cry on. She basically had become my surrogate mother. She hugged me and would kiss my head as I cried, it felt good to be held by a mom. I knew that it made Edward happy to see us together even if we were planning the funeral.

The day that I was able to leave the hospital I stopped in my tracks because I hadn't even thought of where I was going to go. After learning where Charlie had been shot, there was no way I could sleep in my bedroom or even step foot back in my house.

Edward noticed the look on my face as I was getting in the wheelchair for my dismissal. I slowly lowered myself to the seat in deep thought.

"Baby, what's the matter? Are you okay?" Edward kneeled down to me with his hand on my cheek.

"Um...Uh. Edward…I can't go home. I don't want to go to my home. Never again…I can't." My brows were furrowed and my eyes were full of tears.

"Bella baby, you are coming home with me. I guess we didn't discuss this but I knew all along I was taking you to my house. Our house." He sounded so sincere.

"Edward…It's not my house."

"As long as you live there, then it's your house too. I want you there…with me. I hope you're not upset but I had all your clothes and a few other things packed and delivered to the house already." He gave me a crooked smile.

"Oh…" I wiped a few tears that had escaped and just nodded my head. "Okay."

Edward leaned in for a kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you baby. Thank you for wanting to take care of me… I love you."

"I love you more." Edward gave me his sexy crooked smile.

EPOV

I pulled the Mercedes into the hanger and parked. I was excited to get Bella settled into her new home, our home. I hoped that she was going to be okay. I even had Alice and Jasper go to the grocery store and pick up all her favorite foods. I'd even try to cook for her. I definitely had breakfast down pat but dinner was another story. We'd probably be ordering take out for awhile…

On the way home I noticed that Bella had started crying. She was trying to keep it in and hide it from me but I could tell when she turned her face away from me. I could see her reflection in her window but it was her shoulders and chest shaking that clued me in first.

I reached for her tiny hand and just held it tight. I told her that I'd be there for her and that she could talk to me about how she was feeling. I told her not to hide her feelings, just to let them out. I also told her that I loved her so fucking much that I'd do anything for her. Bella just gave me a tight smile. I knew she was sad and that it would take a while for her to grieve for Charlie. The funeral would be in a few days…

We also received great news the day before we left the hospital…those bastards that murdered Charlie were captured. One was actually shot and killed as he tried to flee from the abandoned house they were shacking up in, but the other one was caught and is awaiting trial. That meant that Bella didn't need to go into hiding.

Before we left the hospital the doctor gave us very strict instructions on Bella's recovery. There were signs that we needed to look for, and if we saw any of them, we needed to get Bella back to the hospital right away. Dizziness, vomiting and lethargy were some of the symptoms. I was a little nervous but Esme had offered to come and check on us throughout the week, so that eased my mind a bit. I knew Bella would want to see her anyway since they had become so close recently. I was taking another week off of work and after that Esme would help to keep Bella company until she was completely on the mend.

After Bella was better I planned on taking her on a little mini vacation to get her mind in a happier place. Then we would figure out what Bella wanted to do. She had mentioned going to college at some point but I had no problem supporting her if she didn't want to do that anymore. But I doubted that Bella would be comfortable with me paying for everything. She was already insisting on paying me rent while she was here. She acted like this was going to be temporary but it wasn't. I wasn't letting her go ever again. I think she just didn't want to seem like she was taking advantage of me but it was nothing like that. I was beyond thrilled that I had my girl back.

I helped my girl out of the car and ended up scooping her into my arms and carrying her up the stairs to the apartment.

She had her arms wrapped around my neck and her head on my shoulder. I carried her straight to my…I mean …our bed and laid her down. I took her shoes and socks off her feet, pulled her sweat pants off then covered her with my comforter. She looked so peaceful lying there… she had puffy eyes and a little red nose from crying but she was so beautiful. I decided that I could get her bags from the car later so I crawled in next to her pulling her to my chest tightly.

We both fell asleep for hours…I missed sleeping with Bella, I was glad she was home.

BPOV

Charlie's funeral was held at the Methodist church, it was standing room only. So many people came to pay their respects and for that I was grateful. The day was a blur but I had the support of Edward and all my friends so that made it a tiny bit easier. I couldn't have made it through the whole day without them.

I didn't realize it but Charlie's funeral was on Edward's birthday. I felt so horrible for not remembering his birthday and still didn't figure it out until Emmett told Edward happy birthday in the limo before the funeral. I broke down crying telling Edward that I was so sorry and I was a terrible girlfriend. I asked him why he even wanted me.

Edward put his arm around me and held me tight; his soothing voice calmed me down. He said that he didn't care about his birthday and that we would have many more chances to celebrate it in the future. He also told me he loved me with all his heart. I didn't deserve such a wonderful man.

Rosalie did smack Emmett for making me cry so I felt bad for that too. He didn't even yelp at her he just took the smack and sucked it up. Poor Em. I owed my friends for many things most of all for being such wonderful people and putting their lives on hold to help me get better.

**THREE WEEKS AFTER THE FUNERAL….**

Edward and I had settled into a routine. He went back to work but told Volturi that he wouldn't be able to do any overnight flights for a few months. Jasper even filled in one time for him when Edward refused to leave me for the night. I told him that I'd be fine but he wouldn't leave me. I think he just liked holding me when he slept…he said he sleeps better with his arms wrapped around me. Honestly…I sleep better too when his arms are around me, so I didn't throw much of a fuss. I just smiled and went about my business.

My days consisted of trying to get up and around a little bit more, trying to get my endurance up from lying around so much. I'd usually do a load or two of laundry but then I'd be tired, so I'd lie on the sofa and watch the food channel. Edward would sit with me when he wasn't working and pamper me. He even painted my toenails for me one day. What a guy.

Edward also took me outside… we would sit and watch the airplanes take off and land during the day. The fresh air was great but even then I'd be ready for a nap once we came inside. I felt like all I did was eat and sleep. I was starting to have problems with eating. I was having bouts with nausea, but I didn't say anything. I kept it to myself.

I felt bad for Edward because we still had not had sex. The last time was six weeks ago in the shower, when I went to the air show. He told me that it was okay, that we would eventually make love but he knew how tired I was, and he wasn't comfortable even with the idea of it. He did hint that he wouldn't turn down a hand job though. I just shook my head and giggled.

Edward made breakfast every day since he said he had mastered that meal. I didn't ask him, I told him that I would be making us lunch every day. It was usually just sandwiches or something easy like macaroni and cheese, but I wanted to contribute and not take advantage of the situation. He was okay with it as long as I didn't overdo it.

He had become a helicopter boyfriend. He was hovering over me to the point of me wanting to scream. I didn't though because he meant well, but seriously he followed me to the bathroom until I looked at him and said that I could handle peeing on my own. He would look a bit embarrassed, then turn and walk away. I loved that he cared for me though.

I loved the way he would put his arms around me throughout the day, kiss me and tell me he loved me. I felt so cherished.

I was still really sad and a little depressed, I missed Charlie so much. When Edward could tell that I was feeling down, he would scoop me up and take me to the bed and massage my back or give me a foot massage. It was his way of taking my mind off of the bad things and focusing on the good.

It was kind of silly but I had started to look forward to Edward fixing me breakfast every morning. He always made pancakes which was great. I was a little tired of eating them, but the reason I looked forward to it was because he put thought into them every time he made them.

It started about a week ago…He had made me a pancake in the shape of a heart. He said it was because I had his heart. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him hard. He kissed the top of my head, and then we sat and ate.

The next day I laughed so hard. It was a girl with long hair…it was supposed to be me. Her hair was crazy. He said that he loved my morning hair. I jabbed him in his rock hard stomach with my pointer finger and told him thank you for loving my fro.

Wednesday there was a fish, because I was the only fish in the sea for him, then he winked. I gave him a quick kiss and dug into my food.

On Thursday, I couldn't believe there was a kitty cat face on my plate. I looked at Edward with one eyebrow raised in question… he looked at me with his crooked half smile and chuckled so hard. There was no explanation required for that one. Evidentially he loved my pussy… sigh.

Then there was a hand….. OMG! I think his hint was ridiculous.

**Thanks for reading my story….please review and tell me that you LOVE it! Lol**

**I have a very busy weekend with a baby shower for my daughter in law….then Sunday is Easter. I'll try to write if I can. The next chapter is going to be so good! I'm excited with what is going on in my little mind. **

**Thanks again…Gina**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters. The plot belongs to the author.**

**A/N: I would love to have you review my story. Let me know how you like it…**

**This chapter shows the love….**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

EPOV

I had been making Bella pancakes every morning and knew that she looked forward to the different shapes I was making and serving her. She got excited to come to the breakfast table. It was cute! She never ate very much but I still made her a huge breakfast…she was way too skinny. I think she had even lost a little more weight since we had been home.

To tell you the truth, I could totally manage making breakfast and I thought it would be fun to make it more special for her. I had actually started practicing the pancake shape making weeks before, but the shapes sucked so all the fucked up pancakes went straight into my stomach. They still tasted great but you couldn't tell what the hell they were.

I was getting better with shapes after I thought to buy a squeeze bottle…like the one that restaurants put ketchup and mustard in. I put the pancake batter in the bottle then I outlined the shape of whatever it was I was trying to create, and then I filled in the image after a few seconds. It was awesome how the fluffy pancakes turned out after that, and I was fucking proud of myself.

Artist extraordinaire!

I didn't really know what shape I would cook each day, I didn't think about it before hand, I just crawled out of bed and went to the kitchen. The inspiration would hit me as soon as the griddle would start to sizzle.

The first morning it was a heart. It was easy and of course she had my heart. I loved Bella so much so I thought that would be fitting. Each day I made the pancakes she would smile so big. I loved her smiles and they warmed me throughout my body. Her smiles made me tingle.

She made me so happy.

Thursday, my mind was in the gutter, I basically told her through my mad pancake making skills that I loved her pussy. She totally got it when I flashed my crooked panty wetting smile at her after she looked at the kitty cat face on her plate. I wanted to shove all the dishes off the table, lay her on top of it and fuck her like crazy.

My dick has been hard every day for Bella; I haven't had sex in what seems like forever. Well unless you count the times I give _self love_ to myself in the shower, which was every day. I tried to hide my erect cock most days but sometimes it just can't be hidden…like today. My sweat pants looked like I had pitched a tent in them. I didn't care though….sometimes I wanted Bella to know exactly what she did to me and today was one of those days.

I wasn't even planning on making love to her for awhile because she was still so exhausted and I knew she needed to get better completely before that was even a thought I acted on. So for the time being I thought it would be harmless to make suggestive pancakes… maybe I could go into business making X-Rated pancakes? International House of Porn Pancakes…Hmm… Well, it was a thought for a nano second at least.

Friday was a total shock to Bella…I had actually planned this shape. I thought about it the night before as I held Bella to my bare chest as she slept. We were lying on our sides facing one another. I couldn't take my eyes off of her beautiful face. My arm was around her back with my other hand playing with her hair, smoothing it back.

Over and over I stroked her hair.

I was in a trance, thinking about how I wanted to make her a pancake hand the next morning. Yes, a hand.

I drifted off to sleep, dreaming the sweetest of dreams. The scent of Bella was wrapped around me and I was content. I never wanted it to be any other way.

Just like this.

The two of us.

Forever.

The morning came very quickly, so I pulled my arm out from underneath my girl and slipped out of bed quietly. I pulled on a pair of jeans, and then went to the kitchen. I wanted to have the entire breakfast completely finished by the time Bella woke up.

I started combining the ingredients for the pancake batter that I perfected and now had memorized. I set the table extra special as well. I still had the china place settings that Esme had brought over the first time Bella spent the weekend with me, so I was going to use those. I didn't have any flowers so I skipped putting the vase on the table. I did have votive candles so I put a few of those in between our two plates, and lit them.

Candlelight breakfast…did people do those? I guess, because I was doing it.

The eggs were almost done and the bacon was finishing up in the oven. I would put them in the warmer while I prepared _the hand_.

I carefully outlined a hand in the pancake batter… a left hand at that. I let it cook just a few seconds then I filled it in with more batter. I waited until I saw tiny bubbles come to the surface of the pancake then I flipped it very carefully. It cooked until golden brown.

I put _the hand_ on one of the china plates and set it on the table. I quickly put the eggs and bacon on the table, then went directly to the bedroom.

I opened up my dresser drawer looking for something I had put in there weeks earlier. I found it and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Bella baby." I kissed her forehead sweetly. "Wake up beautiful, time for breakfast." I kissed her again, this time on her parted lips. She responded with an "Umm".

I wanted to crawl back into bed with her and love on her but the hot breakfast in the kitchen was really important too, so I needed her to get up.

"Sweetie, aren't you hungry?"

"Hungry for you…" She whispered. My cock took a definite notice to that statement. I had to take a hold of it and try pushing it down.

"Sounds delicious, but you need to eat baby, and your food is getting cold." I helped her sit up as she rubbed at her eyes.

Our fingers intertwined as I led her to the table.

Bella was still trying to wake up as she sat in the chair that I had pulled out for her. I sat across the table looking at her, waiting….

I waited until her eyes focused on the pancake that sat in the middle of her plate.

Finally, I saw her brows furrow, she was waiting on my response as well. The previous mornings I would say what the meaning of the shape represented, for example the fish. I told her she was the only fish in the sea for me.

Today though, I was lost in watching her face so I didn't respond until her look turned into shock. Not a completely good shock though.

She kind of shook her head and laughed out, "Edward!"

"Umm, Oh!" I jumped up and went over to her chair where she was seated and knelt down.

"Edward Cullen! You don't have to make me a pancake to let me know you really want a hand job!"

"Bella…No, it's not that, um…" My words were failing me right at that point.

"You hinted the other night you wouldn't turn one down, if you wanted me to do that you should have just told me. Not made a pancake to ask. I think I've lost my appetite." She squinted her eyes at me.

"Baby, No…really, that's not it. Shit! I've screwed this up." I took a hold of her little hands rubbing tiny circles on the tops of them with my thumbs.

"I don't want a hand job. I mean I do… but not right now. That's not what all this was about….I promise." I was breathing a bit faster trying to catch my breath and clear my head so I could continue.

Bella looked at me really confused with her eyes still squinting with one eyebrow raised.

"Baby…what I was trying to say through my pancake skills …" I looked at the pancake then back to her brown eyes.

"I was trying to say, I want you to promise me your hand." I rubbed the place on her left hand ring finger where a ring would sit.

Bella's eyes opened with understanding at my declaration and that's when I reached into my pocket and pulled out the velvet box that Esme had given me while Bella was in the hospital.

I opened up the box, and pulled out the diamond solitaire, I held it up for Bella to see.

"I wanted to give you this with the promise that I would make you my wife someday. I wanted you to promise to give me your hand." I uttered.

Bella's eyes welled up with tears, a few escaping down her pink blushed cheeks. I wiped them with my thumbs. She leaned forward putting her arms around my neck, kissing the spot right behind my ear.

"Edward…"she whispered. "I… um, I love you. Yes…I want to promise you my hand. You already have my heart." I could feel her tears on my bare shoulder.

"Can I put this on your finger baby?" I pulled her back looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

She nodded her head, "Yes...please."

I took her left hand in my hand slipping the ring on her tiny finger. I held her hand up to my mouth and kissed the ring that now adorned her finger. "I love you Isabella Swan." Tears formed in my eyes, I was ecstatic that she had said yes. A lone tear rolled down my cheek, I was the happiest man alive…I was sure of that.

BPOV

OMG! I cannot believe I am wearing Edward's promise ring. It's the most beautiful ring in the world. I feel like the luckiest girl ever right at the moment. He told me that Esme gave him the ring while I was in the hospital. He also told me that it was her promise ring from Carlisle. It made it even that more special for me. I loved Esme like she was my own mother.

Edward had been so thoughtful when he gave me the ring. The breakfast, the candles… I did jump to conclusions though but can you blame me? I completely thought _the hand_ was a sign of the hand job he hinted he wouldn't turn down if I offered it.

I had to laugh at myself at the misunderstanding. Tonight though…I am going to rock Edwards world with the best hand job he's ever had.

After we finished the dinner that Esme brought to us tonight we called it a night. We decided to go to bed early. It may or may not have been my suggestion… I knew what was on the menu for dessert for Edward, and it wasn't cherry pie.

I changed into one of Edwards white t-shirts that smelled of him….umm, and then I slid my panties off. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before climbing into the soft cool sheets.

Edward was right behind me crawling into the cool sheets with just his boxer briefs on. I loved how his body felt cuddled up next to mine. He smelled so damn good that I almost couldn't control myself. His hard muscles were fucking hot. I ran my hand up and down his arm and over his chest. I loved the ripples of muscles that lined his stomach, down to his boxers.

I was horny.

If I was horny, I knew that Edward was probably climbing the walls by now. Poor guy…I knew that he was relieving himself in the shower every morning, but I didn't say anything. I wanted to be able to do that for him myself but I still wasn't feeling one hundred percent yet. So, I was hoping the hand job I was going to give him tonight would make up for him not getting any lately.

Our kisses were soft and slow, wet and hot, easy and loving. My hand was in his hair pulling him slightly to me. His hand was on my hip sliding down to the hem of his shirt I was wearing. He noticed then that I wasn't wearing any panties and groaned loudly into my mouth. It sent a flood of wetness to my pussy. I draped my leg over his leg trying close the gap between us.

Edward held tight to my hip pushing me back just a bit. He looked at me and shook his head no.

"Baby, you aren't ready yet." He kissed me on my lips. "You still need to heal a little bit more. If I make love to you tonight I'm not sure I can be gentle. I'm afraid I might hurt you, and that's the last thing I want to do." His hand went into my hair gently combing it back.

I looked at him and nodded my head. I knew I wasn't really ready. I was still having problems with eating and I was tired all of the time. I was going to have to let the doctor know but right now my thoughts were on my man and pleasing him.

"Okay… but…I want to touch you…alright?" I whispered.

He looked at me with one brow cocked. His sexy as hell smile was all the answer I needed.

"You know the pancake and all…I want to do that to you." I took his bottom lip into my mouth and starting sucking and biting it. All I heard were moans of anticipation from Edward.

I slowly slid his boxer briefs down, his hard cock sprung out of its confinement. I took his cock in my right hand; I craved Edward and his arousal. His breath hitched as I took hold.

I put my mouth on his nipple…I hadn't ever tried that but I liked it so I thought he may as well. His body trembled as I sucked and licked at it.

As my mouth hovered at his nipple, my hand slid up and down his hard shaft. My thumb spread the precum on the tip of his cock making him more lubricated. He was hard, maybe more hard than I'd ever felt him before. My hand leisurely slid up and down his cock, his hips were moving wanting more than what I was giving him. I wanted to drive him crazy…I was going crazy with need as well.

My pussy was leaking, wanting to feel him inside me. I knew he wasn't going to let that happen so I let go of his cock, taking his hand and guiding it to my wetness just for a moment in hopes he would change his mind about making love.

His moans were almost too much for me to handle…I moaned as his fingers spread my lips and his fingers found my clit.

I slid my hand down his stomach to the flat plane of his hips, past his most perfect V, taking hold of his cock once more. My hand movements were more rushed as his fingers were finding all the places on my pussy that liked attention. As his fingers circled my clit and down to my wet opening my hand stroked him with reckless abandon.

We were both panting and moaning. Our mouths were together again…kissing, sucking and biting. I was so close to cumming as his two of his fingers slid in and out of my pussy.

Edward groaned that he was close to cumming. So griped tight to his shaft, moving up and over the wet head of his cock, circling it with my thumb, then moving back down to his balls. I could feel them tighten up as his legs went ridged.

"Baby…so good, so good Bella." His voice was strained.

"Ed…Edward…I'm going to cum baby." I was panting, moving my hips in rhythm with his fingers.

We were both in ecstasy as we pleasured one another with our hands and fingers. It was over the top sexy as hell as we both came at once, convulsing as our bodies took the pleasure.

Our kisses slowed down as we recovered from our orgasms. My hands roamed Edwards body as one of his hands held my cheek, his thumb skimming my bottom lip. The other hand rubbed the small of my back.

"I love you Bella." Edward whispered into my ear.

"I love you too…oh gosh…just a second." I pulled myself off of the bed and ran to the bathroom closing and locking the door. I made it to the toilet just in time to spill my dinner into it.

The knocking on the door made my stomach revolt even more. I didn't want Edward to know that I had been throwing up after most meals. I had done a pretty good job of hiding it from him. I had actually made an appointment to see the doctor next week when I knew Edward would be flying for Volturi.

"Bella…what's wrong baby?" His voice was laced with concern. "Unlock the door please."

"I'm okay…it's nothing." More vomit was hitting the water of the toilet.

"Baby…I can hear you're getting sick…please let me in so I can help you…hold your hair or something."

"Edward…please…just go. I'm okay." I begged.

"No! If you don't open it I'm kicking the fucking door down. You are worrying me damn it." His voice was loud.

"Please… I'll be fine. I might have eaten too much, that's all. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"If you aren't out in two minutes then I'm coming in. You're freaking me the fuck out Bella."

**So how did you like how that played out? Did anyone guess he was going to give her the promise ring? Or did you really think he would be that uncouth and ask for a hand job by making a hand pancake? Lol **

**Why in the world is she sick and not telling Eddie? Hmm...maybe because he's completely overprotective**?

**I'll be writing the next chapter sometime soon. Maybe tonight **** Hope you are enjoying my little story. **

**Please review it for me…..It would make my day! Thanks, Gina**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The plot belongs to the author.**

**A/N: I was really excited to get this Chapter posted but it is super short! Hope you enjoy. Not sure when Chapter 19 will post but rest assured I will be working on it. The story is almost completed.**

**Make sure you read my notes at the end of this chapter…I need some help**** Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

EPOV

I was just about to kick the damn bathroom door in when Bella quietly unlocked and opened it. Her eyes were downcast as she stepped back toward the sink to brush her teeth once again.

I stood at the open door with my arms folded against my chest the entire time, not saying a word, just looking at her. I was trying to assess the situation. She looked pale but I assumed that was because she just threw her guts up. I could hear the vomit hitting the water in the toilet through the door.

The thought of her vomiting made me gag but I would have held her hair or rubbed her back as she was getting sick, but she didn't want me in the room. Instead I had to wait patiently, if you could call it that, on the other side of the door. I might have lost a few more hairs as I had been pulling my hand through the fucked up mess the whole time she was puking. I was going crazy and wanted to be there to help her.

When Bella was finished brushing her teeth she walked right past me without saying word or even looking at me. She just crawled into bed, and then closed her eyes.

I took a few moments to compose myself. For one, I was unsure why she was ignoring me. And two, she acted like it was no big deal to vomit.

I wondered if this was the first time she had done this since she'd been home from the hospital. She looked as though she was losing a bit of weight. Not too much but she was far too skinny as it was. She had already lost ten pounds while she was in the hospital. She couldn't afford to lose anymore. If I had to guess I'd say another five had been lost since she had been home. I had been making sure that I fixed her a big breakfast every morning and she didn't miss any meals. Esme made sure of that, she had been bringing us food at least three times a week since Bella had left the hospital.

I needed to get to the bottom of this and see if there was a problem Bella wasn't telling me about. The doctor had given us strict instructions on what signs to look for and we needed to get her to the doctor immediately if she was displaying any of them.

As I walked toward the bed Bella kept her eyes closed. I knew she was playing opossum wanting to avoid the inevitable talk we were likely going to have.

"Bella, I know you aren't asleep and we need to talk." I said calmly.

Bella opened her eyes and nodded her head.

"Baby, is this the first time you have been sick since you have been home from the hospital?"

"Um…no." Bella kept her eyes locked on my chest, and wouldn't look me in the eye.

"How many times have you been sick? Or should I say how long have you been getting sick?" I tried to keep my cool but my fists were clenching together.

"Well… I…um, usually get sick after I eat." Her eyes darted to mine then they locked back onto my chest. "But it just started a few weeks ago."

I took in a large breath letting it out through my nose. "Bella? This is not something that you should have kept from me." I shook my head.

"I guess…I just didn't want to worry you. I made an appointment with the doctor for next Tuesday. So it's taken care of. Just don't worry about it okay?"

"I _will_ worry about you if I _want_ to worry about you…okay?" I tipped her chin up so our eyes were looking at one another.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you have been so over protective of me since I've been home and I really didn't want to worry you unless there was truly a problem." She sighed. "I was going to ask Esme if she would drive me on Tuesday since you will be working. I knew Alice was working then or I would have asked her." She gave a tight smile.

"I'll see if I can get Jazz to take the flight for me." I was looking straight through her trying to figure out if I could swing the change in plans with Volturi.

"No really…please. Please don't do that. That's exactly why I didn't tell you. I don't want you to take off work." She started wringing the sheet with her hands. "I'm not working right now and I'm not contributing any money at the moment so… I'm sure you need the income. You are basically supporting me right now." She closed her eyes again.

"Baby…I want to support you, don't you get that? I love the fact that I can take care of you. This is heaven for me." I leaned down and kissed her soft sweet lips. "I love that I go to bed with you and wake up with you in the morning….you mean the world to me. Remember? I just put a ring on your finger." I gave her another kiss.

"But Edward…I feel like you shouldn't have to pay for everything. I wanted to get a job soon but I don't know how I'm going to do that since I've been so tired and…sick. I do have the money my grandma gave me for graduation. I could withdraw that from my savings and help out."

"I'm quite sure I'm okay Bella. _We_ are okay. It's not like we need state assistance or anything." I winked at her.

"I know but I don't want you to stress out about leaving me and you have already taken off enough time while I was in the hospital and the week or so after I got home. So please baby…just go to work Tuesday. I'll be fine. Besides, your mom will probably be with me."

"We'll see, but for now, you need to drink some water so you don't get dehydrated. Then you are going to go to sleep little lady." I gave her a big kiss and then retrieved a water bottle from the kitchen.

BPOV

The weekend came and went without any other confrontations between me and Edward. Although he did look at me with strange looks every time I went and used the bathroom. I wasn't always throwing up…just sometimes. Well, usually after every meal.

I felt nauseous most of the day but when I would lie down it was better. Edward would crawl on the sofa with me or where ever it was that I was relaxing and just hold me. We would talk, watch TV or listen to music. He was so sweet about it and catered to me even more than before.

He was glad that I had made the appointment with the doctor and kept insisting that he cancel his flight and take me himself. He had already cancelled most of his air show performances for the summer so there was no way I was letting him call into work. I would tell him the same thing each time. _ 'Esme is taking me and I'll see you when you get back Tuesday evening_.'

I had called Esme Sunday evening to ask if she would be able to take me, and she said that she would be happy to. Carlisle would be fine for a few hours alone. They had a neighbor lady that would check on him periodically and call Esme if there was a problem. I was very fortunate that Esme and I were so close, it felt comfortable.

Tuesday was here and my breakfast pancake was in the shape of an airplane. Edward just shrugged and said that he would _fly_ home as fast as he could when he was finished working. Then he winked at me and gave me a kiss goodbye.

It was cute the way he wanted to be with me all of the time but he did need to work and not put his life on hold for me forever.

I did admit to him that I was a little worried to actually go to the doctor. He told me that whatever it was we would deal with it together. I loved Edward so much.

I had put up with the nausea and the tiredness for weeks now and it wasn't getting better. At first I just thought I needed to get over the head trauma and recuperate but now my mind was playing tricks on me. The more I thought about my symptoms the more I made it into something horrible.

My appointment was at two o'clock so Esme and I stopped for a quick bite at a little bistro. I confided in Esme about how I was feeling, she tried to comfort me but it wasn't working. After eating my Chicken Pesto Pita I ran to the ladies room to vomit.

At my appointment Dr Cope examined me and did routine blood work. I he told me that some tiredness was to be expected but what I was describing to him combined with the nausea was a little concerning. He wanted me to wait until some of the tests came back before I left his office.

I sat in the cold and sterile examine room for what seemed like hours. I sent a text to Esme in the waiting room to let her know that I wasn't finished yet. She replied that she was completely fine waiting for me. She was catching up on her celebrity gossip magazines.

It was almost four o'clock when I finally heard a knock on the exam room door. The nurse opened it up and in walked Edward.

"Baby…what in the world are you doing here?"

"The meeting was cancelled as soon as we landed in Seattle so we fueled up and turned right around to head home. I drove straight here." He smiled then gave me a big hug.

"I'm glad you're here…I'm a little nervous."

"Remember what I told you, whatever happens we are going to deal with it together." He picked up my left hand and kissed my ring finger… I smiled.

We sat in the room for another few minutes until Dr. Cope finally came back with the results from some of the blood tests.

"Hi Edward…it's good to see you again." Dr Cope said as he shook Edward's hand.

"Likewise Doctor.

The doctor turned to me, "Bella my dear…there is something that I need to tell you."

"Oh God, doctor is she okay?" Edward blurted out, his arm around my shoulder tightened.

"Well Edward…Bella, everything is perfectly fine. But Bella… you are most definitely pregnant."

"Wha..What?" I stuttered. Edward's mouth dropped open.

"Yes, Bella…you are about seven weeks pregnant according to your last period."

Edward turned to me and a slow ….huge… toothy smile graced his face. "We're going to have a baby!"

It was my turn for my chin to hit the floor.

Edward was over the moon….I was now in shock!

**AWWWWW…..Edward is excited to be a daddy! I hope Bella isn't in heart failure. She is still only 18 years old remember. I guess they never talked about birth control…my bad!**

**What do you think? Are you excited that a baby Cullen will be arriving soon? What should it be? I have an idea in my head for the Epilogue but I'd love to hear your thoughts. **

**Also, baby names? I have a thought about that too but I'm curious as to what you would choose.**

**Thanks again for reading FLY AND BE FREE…hope you all are enjoying it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The plot belongs to the author.

A/N: After this chapter it will be the Epilogue. I'm done with fly boy Edward and Bella. I have another story brewing in my mind. Something very close to my heart so if you would like to read it when it's posted then please add me to your favorite authors list.

The songs I listened to while writing this chapter:

Marry Me by Train

This Years Love by David Gray

**Please review my story and pass it on.** Thank you so much for reading. XOXO

Chapter 19

BPOV

Our fingers were linked together as Edward led me out of the doctor's office, to his car. I felt like I was a puppy following behind him. I was still in shock at the news.

Pregnant.

Oh my gosh….

I'm pregnant.

I know how it happened…I'm not stupid…a little dumb, but not stupid.

I forgot to take a few of my birth control pills around the time that Edward and I conceived this baby.

Holy cow…How can I be a mother? My own mother wasn't much of a mother at all. I'm afraid that I will suck at it just like she did.

"Where's Esme?" I asked Edward as he opened the door to the Mercedes for me.

"When I got here I told her she could go on home to Carlisle."A smile was plastered on his handsome face.

"Oh…okay." I was still in shock. "Edward…what are we going to do?" I stared blankly at him.

"Baby…what do you mean? I couldn't be happier." He leans in the car to kiss me on my lips then shuts the door.

He opens his door and climbs in, putting the key in the ignition.

"I mean…I'm sorry. I should have been more responsible." I tucked my bottom lip under my teeth trying to keep my emotions in check.

Edward turns toward me taking his hand and running it softly over my cheek. "There is absolutely _nothing _to apologize for. This is a miracle. I thought something was wrong with your health and I was sick with worry. A baby is a blessing as far as I'm concerned." His smile was brilliant. "I'm going to be a daddy…and you, the most beautiful mommy."

A small smile graces my face…thankful that Edward had taken the news so wonderfully.

EPOV

I'm not going to lie…I was shocked as hell to hear Bella was pregnant. That was the last thing I ever expected Dr. Cope to blurt out.

I had been worrying so much about Bella since I had learned of her vomiting for the past few weeks. I was trying to keep it under control but I thought that she was having complications from her head trauma and it worried me sick.

But instead we are having a baby.

I'm going to be a daddy.

A daddy…

Wow!

What a blessing that is. I never thought in a million years that an unexpected bundle of joy would make me so happy. Not at this point in my life, but I also didn't think that I would have found the love of my life the way I did either.

Bella…Little Brown.

Thank fuck for her piece of shit truck ramming into my Mercedes.

It all happened so fast. I've always lived in the fast lane it seems, and this is no exception.

We will get married. I already gave her a promise ring but now the marriage will come sooner rather than later. I'm going to have to make this really special for her.

I'll need to enlist Alice for the proposal. Oh shit…we need to break the happy news to my mom and dad and to our friends. My head is spinning; my thought process is all over the board. I think Bella and I need to have a talk.

We need to be on the same page.

After getting Bella comfortable on the sofa with a glass of orange juice and the TV remote, I sat next to her pulling her close to me. My nose inhaled the sweetness of her hair as my eyes closed. I was reveling in the beauty of this moment. I was imagining us just like this with a baby snuggled in between us, the thought made me smile even more than I had been.

"Baby, are you comfortable? Can I get you anything else?"

"I'm good, thanks Edward." She tilted her head back so her lips were next to mine. I kissed them gently.

"I think we should talk about the pregnancy…we need to discuss a few things. The doctor said you need to take it easy. You are still trying to recover and adding a pregnancy to the mix will take you a little more time to recoup."

"So what are you trying to say? I'm not going to sit around here and let you wait on me hand and foot. I've never been this much of a burden in all my life and I won't start now." She huffed.

"Relax mama..." I put my hand on her still flat belly. "I'm just saying that I'm going to make you abide by the doctor's orders. No taking chances with my baby. I want_ him_ and _you _to be healthy…there is no negotiations on that." I tip her chin up and turn her head back to me once more. "And you are _not_ a burden…Got it?"

"First of all, we don't even know what sex the baby is yet so don't refer to it as a him….and second, I will abide by the doctor's orders but I am very capable of taking care of myself. I appreciate you wanting to dote on me. I've come to realize you will do that no matter what, but you do still have a job and need to let me figure this out on my own. Our daughter and I will be fine." She smirks.

I tickled her sides as she screamed for me to stop. "Oh so now our baby is a girl?"

"Well, as a matter of fact…she is." She still giggled.

"I don't care what it is as long as he or she will be my little co-pilot." I smiled thinking about my son or daughter in the plane with me, teaching him or her to fly.

"Bella, but this is also serious. You do need to take care of yourself, and I am not kidding about wanting you both to be healthy, so I will be taking care of you without resistance from you. Understand? I turned her around so that she was straddling my lap. The tone of my voice was serious.

"Edwa…" She started and I stopped her, putting my finger to her lips.

"Not listening baby. From this point on I'm the law. What I say goes, as long as it pertains to your health and the well being of our child, I'll be very strict." I cocked my brow at her.

"Edward…seriously! I'm not sky diving…I'm just trying to make it through each day at this point. I'm not over exerting myself at all."

"I'll be the judge of that. You will just sit back and enjoy the ride. I'm going to spoil you beyond belief…so this is your heads up."

There was no way I was going to let Bella run herself down. She was going to need extra rest and I was going to make sure she got it. I was also considering hiring a nurse or a babysitter just so that I would have peace of mind while I was at work. I know Bella, she will try to prove a point that she can handle all of this but in the end, I see her worn down and exhausted.

Not happening on my watch!

I pulled my girl to my chest, closing the gap between us, wrapping my arms around her. I wanted to be as close to her as possible. I wanted to be inside of her but that definitely was going to have to wait. I'll have to ask the doctor about that.

I felt Bella tremble in my arms so I pulled her back and saw that she was crying.

"Baby, what's wrong? I'm sorry, did I upset you?"

Bella shook her head. "No. It's just… I just realized that Charlie will never know our baby. I'm kind of scared too. I always thought I'd be married and settled down with a career before I ever started a family." I wiped the tears that were leaking from her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I hugged her trying to find the words I wanted to say.

"Bella…I know that this was completely unexpected. I'm not going to say I am not shocked. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all, but I assure you that I will be there for you. I love you. Do you understand that? I love you so much and I am so happy you came into my life." I kissed her lips sweetly, wiping her tears with my thumbs. "I am so sorry about Charlie…please don't cry."

"I'm just emotional…I'm sure I'll be fine. This is just a lot to take in, I'm overwhelmed." Bella put her head on my shoulder falling asleep.

**Two weeks later**

**BPOV**

Today is my first OB appointment. I have no idea what to expect but I think I'm having a sonogram. Edward is super excited about my appointment; he keeps hugging and kissing me. He's barely letting me get ready.

I wish I felt the same way.

"Baby, we need to hurry so we're on time."

"Um Edward, I'm trying to get ready but you are road blocking me. I can't do my hair and get dressed with you wrapped around me….Back off buddy!" I snicker, shaking my head at the beautiful boy looking at me in the mirror.

My appointment was a thorough check up. I had a pelvic exam which was a little embarrassing because Edward looked like he wanted to punch the doctor. I closed my eyes wishing that I could crawl into a hole. He was holding my hand squeezing it until the doctor was finished. I saw the deep breath Edward took when the doctor stood up and sat in the chair at the small desk.

The sonogram was next.

I lay on the table with a machine next to me wondering what I was going to see. The doctor squirted warm jelly onto my stomach and the sono began.

Edward held my hand as Dr. Cope punched buttons and took measurements. It actually looked somewhat like a baby. Tears welled up in my eyes, I quickly looked at Edward. He lowered his mouth to my ear.

"I love you…and our baby. I'm the luckiest man in the world…thank you." He kissed my temple.

I smiled, wiping the tears from my face. I knew that I had been having doubts about the baby and how I was going to cope, but after seeing the images on the screen I knew we were all going to be okay.

**Three months later**

**EPOV**

"Bella…are you ready? We need to get going. Emmett has the plane fueled and ready to go. Everyone will be meeting us at the Bed and Breakfast this afternoon."

"Yep…I'm just zipping my bag. Be right there baby."

This weekend is going to be amazing. Our friends are meeting us at the bed and breakfast that my family and I visit frequently.

I'm going to ask Bella to be my wife.

Alice has been a huge help with the planning of the proposal. I really don't know what I'd do without her. She has been even more helpful since she found out Bella was pregnant. Alice comes over to the house on her days off and hangs out with her. She feels the same way I do about Bella taking it easy. I think Bella would like to punch us both, but we laugh at her when she gets too uptight with us. We both love her so much.

Jasper and Alice are already at the B&B supervising because I am having "will you marry me" on the ground as we fly over. We hired a guy that sells hay bales to put them together to spell it out. I need it to be perfect! No misspelled words.

We have a celebration dinner planned with our friends assuming she says yes. She sure as hell better say yes. I know she will, how can she turn me down? Yep, I'm still cocky.

**Notes:**

**I love Edward he is so sweet… Bella is one lucky girl.**

**I wonder what's in the future for E & B? Thoughts?**

**Please review my story**** Thank you for reading…..stay tuned for the Epilogue.**


	20. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The plot belongs to the author.

A/N: This story has been so much fun for me to write. I put a ton of hours into this so I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have. I will be doing an Outtake soon of when Edward and Bella told their friends about the pregnancy. I'm writing it especially for Iteachu4600.

EPILOGUE

4 years later….

It's such a warm day…I reach to wipe the beads of perspiration from my forehead. The sun is shining, and I have my sunglasses on looking up at the sky. I just stepped out of our apartment and I am standing just outside of the hanger. I hear the roar of an airplane buzz by and I wave exaggeratedly up at it. The plane dips its wings back in forth in a waving motion.

The airplane circles around the airfield another time before landing. My hand goes back underneath to my already bulging belly, my other arm rests on top of it.

I smile to myself at how Edward's and my life has played out over the last few years.

I couldn't be happier.

We couldn't be happier.

I was so fortunate that Edward had taken the role of husband and father to the extreme. There wasn't anything in this world that he wouldn't do for us.

Edward and I started our own Ground School which we ran out of our home. I did the books and scheduling and of course Edward did the teaching and flying. Edward also cut back at Volturi only flying once a month and never any overnights.

He was a hands on daddy, and never wanted to be away from us for longer than he absolutely had to. He was also a hands on husband if you know what I mean. He didn't want to go without sex for longer than a day or two but he only said that he didn't like sleeping without me next to him. That was his excuse for no overnights.

I rub my belly thinking of the night he couldn't keep his hands off of me. Which was most nights but this particular night was HOT!

"Edward!"

"Yes…Bella baby?" He says in his sexy as hell voice with one brow cocked high. His hands are roaming over my body teasing my nipples through my blouse.

"Behave…Charlie will be here shortly." I scold.

"Nope." I called Alice and she's agreed to keep Charlie overnight. He gives an exaggerated wink.

"Oh…you are such a bad boy Mr. Cullen. You want to play dirty huh?" I run my tongue over my lips seductively.

"Oh baby…you know how I like to play dirty, but I want to play nice too." He slaps my behind playfully. "Now take off those clothes beautiful…it's playtime." He starts unbuttoning his shirt very slowly.

I take my blouse off just as slowly as Edward is taking his shirt off. I want to tease him like he's teasing me. I take the hem of my shirt and move it slowly up and over my black lace bra stopping as I bite my bottom lip and look at him with pouty eyes. His breath hitches as he starts to undo the buttons of his faded blue jeans. He's just as much of a tease as I am. We are teasing one another so badly that my panties are wet…very wet.

If Edward could have sex with just his eyes, I'd be thoroughly fucked right now. That was one of the things that I loved about my man. He always wanted me…he made me feel so loved and cherished. He always said that I was _sexy as hell_. Those green eyes could fuck me forever.

My shirt was off and I was working on my jeans when Edward lunged at me naked from across the bed tackling me playfully. One hand slipped behind me to my bra hook, he freed me from my lacey confinement with one quick twist of his fingers. He prided himself on how quickly he could free my boobs.

His mouth went directly to one of my nipples…licking, sucking and teasing it to a hard point. He was the master of all that was good. SEX!

I couldn't complain…Never.

I was always satisfied and Edward made sure of that.

"Baby…If you don't hurry and take off those damn jeans I'm going to go crazy. I need that sweet pussy of yours… now!" Our mouths were sealed in the most seductive kiss. Our tongues were circling and exploring. Edward sucked on my bottom lip which sent shivers to my pussy making me even wetter than before. He knew exactly what to do to send me over the top. And he was pulling out all the stops tonight.

We had to be sneaky with sex these days. Charlie's room was right next to ours and we usually had to be quiet but tonight…we could be loud.

"Do it for me…baby. Take them off." I pouted my bottom lip at him.

"My pleasure sweetheart." He lifts his body from mine and quickly rids me of my jeans and my panties in one quick motion. "Ta-Da!" I giggle when he says that.

His mouth is instantly at my pussy spreading my throbbing lips apart with his fingers. His tongue slides up and over my pink flesh from opening to clit. I buck my hips and start circling them begging for more of his tongue. My hands are in his bronze fucked up hair pulling slightly letting him know how much I am enjoying the attention. His fingers playing with my opening until I'm begging him for more.

"Baby…please. I ..I need you…please." I'm moaning with pleasure waiting for his fingers to penetrate me. Edward hums in delight at the glorious torture he is putting me through.

"Edward…Please!" I lift my hips trying to make his fingers slide in.

His eyes peek up at me, and I see his fucking sexy crooked smile as he inserts two fingers at once into my already slick hot pussy. I'm dripping wet; I can feel it running down between my legs.

"I need your cock baby…please…just give it to me…now." I pant and moan.

"Don't you want to come like this first sweetheart?"

"Hmm… I want you inside me riding me hard. Please." My hips are moving in rhythm to his fingers. His other hand is wrapped around the small of my back.

Edward slips his fingers from my pussy and flips me onto my stomach. "Hands and knees baby. Now."

I comply. I love it when he takes me from behind. He slaps my ass once, it startles me but I feel the excitement running through my entire body. The pain turns immediately to pleasure when he inserts his hard cock in my throbbing pussy.

"Bella, you feel so fucking good… so good baby." Edward pumps into me slow and steady. "You're so fucking tight…I love it." His breaths are getting short and uneven.

"Umm…I love it when you take me like this. It's heaven. Don't stop baby."

"Bella, I'm going to fuck you all night long…are you ready?" His hands are griping my waist and his hips are slapping my thighs in much more rapid succession.

"Yes…Please Edward. I want you. Fuck me baby…don't hold back…harder…harder Edward, please." I'm almost at a scream. I'm almost ready to cum and I want it now.

"Bella…I can't hold off much longer baby. Are you close?" His voice is a strangled plea.

"Yes…baby I'm so close, so close…don't stop….Ahhhh. I'm cum…ming." My pussy clamps down on Edward's cock at the same time that he explodes his release into me.

"Oh Bella, you are so amazing….I love you sweetheart." Edward falls onto my back as I slide down to my stomach. Our breaths are heavy and uneven as we try catching our breath. Edward slips out of me and my body aches for him to be inside me once more. I love the warmth and fullness of his cock inside me.

Edward lies on his side and pulls me next to him. His hands are skimming my body in a relaxing rhythm.

"So Mrs. Cullen…how were my baby making skills this evening?"

"I'm not quite sure Mr. Cullen…I think I'll be able to answer that question better after round two." I slap his behind.

I push Edward to his back so that I can straddle him. He loves it when I take charge. I love riding his cock as fast and hard as I can or as slow and seductive as I want. It's my call when I'm on top. I tuck my bottom lip under my teeth as I take his hard cock in my hand. I lift up just a bit so that I can position him at my entrance then I slide down it very slowly.

"Isabella…you are a tease…fuck me baby."

"Hold on sir…I won't disappoint. Just close that pretty mouth of yours and enjoy." My eyes are hooded. Edward is completely inside my pussy as my hips are circling and moving, he tilts his head back, and his hands are tightly on my hips rocking me forward and back. I lean down and suck on his neck, nipping and biting wanting to mark him but knowing I shouldn't. My hands are in his hair grabbing on as I continue to swirl my hips and rock back and forth.

This time around I'm not going to last long.

He feels so good inside of me.

A low growl escapes Edward's mouth as he rolls me to my back and takes charge once again.

"I need to take this into my own hands baby…I want to fuck you like you've never been fucked before." He bends down to kiss my neck right underneath my ear and licks his way to the hollow of my neck. His hand teases my hard nipples. He pulls gently as he rocks his hips. He pulls his cock almost completely out of me just leaving the head at my entrance. The feeling is so overwhelming that I grab at his hips to pull him back into me.

"Want do you want Bella?" Edward stops all movement, driving me insane.

"You Edward…I want you!" I wrap my legs around his waist in an attempt to push him inside of me again. "Fuck me, now." I hiss.

"Well, when you say it like that baby…your wish is my command." He plows into me hard and fast and I love it. I can feel my skin get chill bumps, my orgasm is on the brink.

"Please don't stop Edward…please…"

"I'm gonna cum Bella you better be ready… I can't hold back this time." He shoots his load violently into my pussy. He keeps pumping into me until I'm convulsing from the orgasm that rocks me to my core.

We stay connected for minutes until we have calmed our breathing. I love the feeling of him inside me after we have made love. The connection is out of this world.

"I love you Isabella Cullen."

"I love you Edward…always."

"Mommy, Mommy!" My eyes find Charlie as she exits the airplane, running toward me with her pig tails bouncing in the wind.

"Charlie…I saw you and Daddy wave the airplane wings at me." I bend down and hug my beautiful dark haired girl with the brilliant green eyes.

"I saw you Mommy. Guess what?

"What baby girl?"

"I was helping Daddy fly the plane today."

"You were? That awesome sweetie, I'm so proud of you."

"That's what my daddy said too. He's proud of me."

Edward walks up to greeting me with a kiss. "How are my biggest girl and my little man today?" He then leans down placing a kiss to my belly.

"We are great… I think Masen needs to come out and meet us now. I'm getting so uncomfortable." I take a deep breath in.

"Charlie and I were quiet this morning so you could sleep in. She was begging me to take her flying so we hopped in the plane and took a joy ride." His fingers linked with mine.

"I thought that's probably what you two were up to. She's got you wrapped around her little finger." I giggled.

"You both do baby." He bends down and scoops Charlie up and onto his shoulders.

"Yea…Daddy! I'm so tall now, taller than you and Uncle Emmett. And he's _TALL."_

"Charlie how would you like to spend the night at Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosie's tonight?" Edward waggles his eyebrows at me.

"Um, Edward… I think we should just have a family night. I think I'm not ready for a mommy and daddy evening at this point." My eyes widen at him in reprimand.

"I thought you wanted to meet Masen as soon as possible? I heard there are ways of making that happen…sooner." He cocks one eyebrow at me.

"That's how Masen Carlisle got in there." I laugh. "I love you."

"I love you too Bella… so much….always."

**That's it folks….Fly boy Edward and Bella's story is over. They live happily ever after!**

**I will be doing an Outtake on how they told their friends and family that they were pregnant.**

**Watch for it in the next few days. I'll just name it Fly and Be Free Outtake.**

**My new story will be coming sometime in the near future. It's very close to my heart and you will find out why in my A/N at the beginning of the story. The name of the story will be Night Time Confessions. If you would like to follow my new story that I have in the works please follow me as an author.**

**Thanks again for reading my story…I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review and tell your friends to read it.**


End file.
